I'm from Iceland
by Gwen-Ransom
Summary: Krista, jeune islandaise rêveuse confiée à son père vivant en Angleterre après la mort subite de sa mère. Quitter son pays natal s'avère être douloureux. Un certain Robert Pattinson croisera son chemin. Année lycée, année de toute les découvertes ...
1. Chapitre 1 : Terre de feu et de glace

**K**rista, est une jeune islandaise, rêveuse, confiée à son père qui vit en Angleterre,après la mort subite de sa mère. Quitter son pays natal pour elle, s'avère être quelque chose de très douloureux, étant très attachée à sa terre islandaise ... Mais, bien des surprises l'attendent, suite à ce déracinement _"forcé"_.

**U**n certain Robert Pattinson, en croisant son chemin, bouleversera sa vie, et lui fera sentir ce que c'est vraiment d'aimer, faisant de lui son premier amour ...  
Ils développent peu à peu une relation très spéciale, mais surtout très forte, dont ils n'arrivent pas à se défaire. Cependant dans la vie, il y a des choix à faire dont certains portent aux regrets et à la souffrance ...

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

_Vallées, montagnes, froid, geysers, chevaux, nature, cascades, rivières, plages, neige, jour, nuit..._

Je me rapprochais du moment où je devrais quitter ma terre natale. Assise sur ce rocher, je me délectais encore un instant de la vue magnifique que m'offraient les hauteurs interminables de mon pays... l'Islande... Rien qu'à son nom, on plongeait déjà dans un monde lointain et merveilleux duquel on ne voulait revenir. Petit état insulaire situé en plein Nord Atlantique, abritant les paysages les plus merveilleux et les plus préservés du monde, les gens avaient tendance à considérer l'Islande comme un coin paumé de la planète. Mais au fil des années, elle avait su se développer et mettre en relief son image de pays authentique, naturel, faisant rêver ceux qui cherchaient une échappatoire, attirant la curiosité, voire la fascination.

Moi, j'y étais née et j'y avais toujours vécu, et aujourd'hui, je devais m'en aller. J'avais fait mes cartons et mes bagages, essayant d'emporter avec moi le plus de souvenirs possible. Il y avait un mois de cela, alors que j'avais perdu ma mère, morte d'un arrêt cardiaque, on m'avait confié à mon père qui vit en Angleterre, étant encore mineure. Résultat : au revoir L'Islande, au revoir aux amis, à la famille. Comme toute personne dite « normale», je me sentais triste et mélancolique, mais je n'avais pas envie de le montrer, comme lors de l'enterrement de maman où l'on m'avait reproché de ne verser aucune larme et d'avoir été passive. S'ils savaient à quel point cela me déchirait de l'intérieur.

- Krista ! Je savais que tu serais là !  
Je ne me retournai pas, reconnaissant la voix de Ludvik. Il vint s'asseoir près de moi. J'observai alors son visage fin, aux traits doux et réguliers me sourire, ainsi que ses yeux couleur bleu pâle qui stéréotypaient son charme dit _« slave »_, ajoutés à ses cheveux blonds platines. L'ami d'enfance, l'ami de toujours... L'ami qui allait me manquer à en mourir !  
- De toute façon, tu sais toujours où je suis, même quand j'essaie de me cacher !  
- Ta grand-mère t'attend ! Sourit-il.  
-Oui... Je dois y aller... Je sais ...  
-Si je pouvais arrêter le temps et te garder ici... Je le ferais sans hésiter !  
Je lui souris et me levai.

Il fit de même et nous repartîmes vers ce qui était ma maison et ne le serait plus dans quelques heures, me serrant du mieux que je le pus dans mon pull, surmonté d'un sweat et d'une veste ; il ne faisait pas très chaud. Il me prit la main, pour m'aider à descendre et ne la quitta plus. J'habitais à la sortie Est de Reykjavik, la capitale, où la grande route bordée de paysages débouchait. Ma mère avait tenu à rester proche de la nature tout en étant à la capitale.  
Aussitôt arrivés près de ce qui était notre habitation à moi et à ma mère _(une construction en bois massif, accueillante et chaleureuse à souhait, quand maman en sortait avec son sourire et son enthousiasme infaillibles), _Fred me sauta dans les bras. Je m'accroupis, lâchant la main de Ludvik, et le flattait. Fred était un chien : un berger Allemand que nous avions trouvé, perdu en bordure de la route, assoiffé. Ma mère l'avait tout de suite adopté. Il partageait depuis maintenant 5 ans notre quotidien. Il commença à me chatouiller en me léchant le cou, puis le visage.  
- Oohh Fred ! Ris-je.  
Pourquoi Fred ? En hommage à Freddie Mercury des Queen, ma mère était une fan.  
-Oh oui, toi aussi tu vas me manquer ! Lui dis-je en le caressant énergiquement.  
Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas emmener Fred avec moi. Il restera ici avec mes grands parents.  
- Ahh, enfin tu es là ! Sourit ma grand-mère en sortant de la maison désormais vide, et en la refermant à clé.  
-Oui, j'étais allée me balader un peu !  
- Et bien, je pense que nous pouvons y aller ! Annonça Ludvik, qui avait pris la voiture de son père pour nous emmener.  
Bon, je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce moyen de transport, car trop polluant, mais parfois, on était contraint d'en faire usage, notamment aujourd'hui. Grand-mère monta à l'arrière avec Fred et moi à l'avant avec Ludvik qui nous conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport. Le silence était lourd et je sentais la tristesse de ma grand-mère qui s'était battue pour me garder en Islande avec elle. Mais mon père avait obtenu ma garde. Désormais, c'est avec lui que je devrais vivre jusqu'à ma majorité. Je voyais tous les paysages, MES paysages, défiler devant mes yeux, et ne pas savoir quand je les reverrai me nouait le cœur. Attachée, ancrée, clouée à ma terre islandaise, j'étais.... arrachée à celle-ci, je le suis...

Le temps me parut passer si rapidement que lorsque Ludvik m'annonça que nous étions arrivés, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je reconnus devant l'aéroport, ma petite bande d'amis et leur souris jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils chantonnaient un petit air en islandais, pour me dire au revoir et me souhaiter bonne chance : Hanna, Andri (garçon), Elma, Ludvik.  
- Il ne faut pas faire des choses comme ça, je vais me mettre à pleurer sinon ! Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.  
Ils me sourirent.  
- Tu n'as pas idée du vide que tu vas laisser... Me dit Elma en pleurs.  
- Ne pleure pas Elma, j'vais m'y mettre aussi sinon ! Lui dit Hanna.  
- Et moi aussi après vous ! Rajoutai-je.  
- Raahhh, les filles toutes les mêmes, ça pleure tout le temps ! Nous taquina Andri.  
- Dis vite au revoir à tes amis, pour que tu ailles enregistrer tes bagages Krista ! Me dit ma grand-mère.  
Ils me regardaient tous désormais avec leur petit sourire triste, la première à me sauter dans les bras fut Elma toujours en pleurs.  
- Reviens vite ! ! ! Me dit-elle.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous oublierai pas, impossible !  
- Allez Elma, laisse en nous un peu ! Lui dit Andri.  
Elle se sépara de moi à contrecœur, ce fut au tour d'Hanna.  
- Fais attention aux Anglais ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! Elle pleurait aussi désormais.  
Je ris. Elle resserra son étreinte avant de la relâcher.  
- Allez, viens voir tonton ! Me dit Andri, _« ralala »_ celui-là, un vrai numéro, il me serra fort dans ses bras, un vrai colosse.  
- Tu m'étouffes Andri !  
- Oh heu, excuse moi !  
Il me lâcha, il ne restait plus que Ludvik. Il s'approcha avec son sourire d'ange déchu.  
- Pense à nous, ne nous oublie pas !  
Il se mordit la lèvre et me prit tendrement dans ses bras, posant un baiser au sommet de mon crâne. Je vis ensuite Andri lui faire un clin d'œil.  
- Ben alors, t'attends quoi pour lui dire ! Fit Hanna.  
- Me dire quoi ?  
Il rougit et cela était parfaitement visible sur la peau de ses joues immaculées.  
- Heu Kris, j'ai hum... Bon heu... Nous sommes amis depuis... longtemps !  
- Très longtemps même. Dis-je.  
Il sourit.  
- Oui, mais pour moi, comment t'expliquer ça ? C'est pas vraiment le bon moment en plus, mais... ça a toujours été plus que ça...  
- Hein ???  
Je sentis ces lèvres contre les miennes les embrassant tendrement avec douceur. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours été attirée par lui, mais ayant peur de la non-réciprocité, j'avais préféré garder notre amitié intacte. Prise au dépourvu, j'étais surprise, agréablement surprise, j'en perdis mes mots.  
- Désolé d'avoir pris autant d'années pour t'avouer que je t'aimais... Souffla-t-il.  
Je lui souris alors.  
- Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Dis-je.  
Il semblait soulagé de voir que je ne le rejetais pas. Bien au contraire, je pressai encore mes lèvres contre les siennes.  
- Ceci te donne une raison de plus pour t'obliger à revenir, chuchota-t-il.  
- Ah hum, dites-le nous, si on vous dérange ! Andri brisa mon moment de tendresse.  
Je lui tirai la langue et me séparai de Ludvik, en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Je me tournai ensuite vers ma grand-mère, plus heureuse que jamais de voir ce qui venait de se passer, car elle adorait Ludvik et avait plus d'une fois fait des sous-entendus à propos de nous.  
- La plus belle ! Lui dis-je en la serrant contre moi.  
Un peu plus grande qu'elle, je sentis ses cheveux poivre et sel dégager un parfum de vent frais de forêt, d'arbres, de rosée. Je fermai les yeux, elle sentait l'Islande. J'en souris. Elle me caressa le visage de ses mains vieillies par le temps et se mit à pleurer. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où je la vis pleurer. Elle ne ne le faisait que très rarement, ceci finit par faire que mes larmes coulèrent aussi.  
- Cesse de pleurer, j't'en prie ! La suppliai-je.  
- Je suis désolée ! Me dit-elle.  
- Désolée de quoi ?  
- De ne pas m'être battue davantage pour te garder ici !  
- Oh non ! C'est la dernière chose que tu dois faire, t'en vouloir ! ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Grand-mère, ma p'tite grand-mère chérie ! Soufflai-je en la reprenant de nouveau dans mes bras,  
- Embrasse grand-père pour moi !  
- Je n'y manquerais pas.  
Il n'avait pas pu venir étant coincé à 5O km, dans un petit village, où il avait été aider un de ses amis avec ses chevaux.

Elle me fit un baiser sur la joue d'une tendresse telle que cela me rappela ma mère et là, ce fut presque le déluge. Je pensais à ma mère, à notre complicité, à nos fou rires, à ses cheveux châtains clairs courts et espiègles, au gris pâle rieur de ses yeux, à ses rides apparentes qui commençaient à marquer son magnifique visage et qui ne la rendait que plus belle. A 37 ans, c'était encore une magnifique plante, comme disait grand-mère.  
Mes amis me regardaient tous tristement. Andri baissait la tête, Ludvik serrait les poings et les filles pleuraient. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'accompagnent dans cet aéroport, ça aurait été beaucoup plus difficile.  
Derniers « au revoir », dernières larmes, un dernier baiser de Ludvik.  
Je ne me retournai pas de peur de voir ces regards tristes, encore une fois.

Cela faisait bien 7 ans que je n'avais pas vu mon père. D'habitude, je passais la moitié des grandes vacances avec lui en Angleterre, mais à l'âge de 9/10 ans, je n'avais plus voulu y aller. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Il était tout le temps en train de travailler et c'était à peine s'il passait du temps avec moi.  
Monsieur Ethan Blair, Ingénieur dans l'agro-alimentaire, Co-directeur d'une grande société de produits laitiers et de je ne sais quoi encore... Pour dire bonjour, c'est à peine si je ne devais pas prendre un rendez-vous avec sa secrétaire ou l'écrire dans son agenda. Pendant un séjour en Islande pour son travail, il avait rencontré ma mère. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, entre eux ça avait été le coup de foudre immédiat. Ils m'avaient eue dans la foulée. A peine quelques mois après ma naissance, il était parti, car il ne supportait plus l'Islande et le mode de vie de ma mère. Elle ne voulait pas le suivre en Angleterre. L'amour ne suffisant plus, ils s'étaient séparés.

Au moment où j'ai arrêté de venir le voir, plus rien, plus de téléphone, pas de lettres, rien... Si ce n'est l'argent... Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que son absence pouvait être comblée par de l'argent ? Mais bon, je l'acceptais. Pour ma mère, c'était une bonne aide et cela nous permettait de ne pas nous retrouver au fond du trou. Ma mère travaillait dans une agence de tourisme et ne gagnait pas des masses. Je ne m'en plaignais pas et avais eu tout ce dont j'avais eu besoin, grandissant normalement.  
Il m'avait appris par téléphone quelques jours plus tôt, (premier contact depuis 7 ans) qu'il était marié à une certaine Joyce depuis 2 ans et qu'elle était impatiente de me connaître.

3h petites heures plus tard, me voilà à Londres. J'ai toujours détesté cette ville d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. On sentait tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changer, que les attitudes n'étaient pas les mêmes, rajouter à tout cela la pollution et le fait de devoir faire je ne sais combien de kilomètres pour rencontrer un paysage intacte et respirer un peu d'air frais... On ferait avec...

Comme une grande, je récupérai mes bagages. Poussant mon chariot, je cherchai mon père des yeux. Pas besoin de trop le chercher. Je l'aperçus aussitôt et ce n'était pas le carton où était inscrit mon nom et mon prénom en grosses lettres majuscules qui me le fit dire, juste sa tête !  
Il n'avait pas changer d'un pouce, quoique, ses cheveux noirs de jais avaient un peu grisé sur les côtés et il avait quelques rides sur le front. Les mêmes yeux bleus foncés, les sourcils froncés, son air sérieux, en attente, cherchant partout pour voir s'il ne m'apercevait pas, costard sur le dos, montre de marque au poignet... J'étais à peine à 3 mètres de lui et il ne me voyait pas : même pas capable de reconnaître sa gosse, celle qu'il a engendrer il y a 17 ans avant de se barrer comme un pauvre lâche, la honte !  
Je m'avançai encore et le regardai. Il posa enfin son regard sur moi et son visage se fendit en un sourire.  
- Krista !!  
- Salut ...  
- Je commençais à croire que tu avais raté l'avion !  
Je fis un petit sourire, faux, mais lui ne vit pas qu'il était faux apparemment.  
- Bah, tu vois, j'suis là !  
- Et j'en suis heureux et comblé !  
_« Ça va celle-là j'aurais pu m'en passer, »_me dis-je à moi même.  
- On y va ? Annonça-t-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.  
- Tu m'aides ?  
Tant qu'à faire, qu'il serve au moins à quelque chose.  
- Oui, bien sûr !  
Je lui laissai le chariot à bagages et avançai.  
- Tes cartons sont arrivés hier !  
- Hein ?  
- Rassure-toi, nous n'avons pas fouillé !  
_« Encore heureux ! »_  
- Ils sont dans ta chambre, tu t'en occuperas !  
Je lui fis un autre sourire poli. Silence jusqu'à la voiture, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il conduisait. Quand il prit ses clés et déverrouilla celle-ci, je crus que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque . Il possédait un 4X4 de la marque BMW noire et pas petite . Le 4X4 est l'un des véhicules les plus pollueurs qui existent ! ! ! Pas question que je monte là-dedans. Il commença pourtant à charger mes bagages. Quand il eut fini :  
- Tu m'attends là, j'vais déposer ça !  
Je fis oui de la tête. Non, seigneur, je ne vais pas monter là-dedans. C'est au-delà de mes principes. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! ! ! !

10 minutes plus tard, j'étais installée à l'avant ; le chauffage tournant à plein régime, radio diffusant du Bruce Springsteen, A la bonne heure !

* * *

Topic de l'auteur.

Certaines me connaissent déjà peut-être, je m'appelle Gwen et je poste sur skyrock, après suppression injustifié de mes chapitres sur cette plateforme, j'ai pris la décision de la poster

sur Fan fiction, pour être sûre de garder trace de mes chapitre et de ne pas les voir supprimer du jour au lendemain.

Un chapitre qui démarre lentement ... En espérant, captiver quelques attentions ....


	2. Chapitre 2 : Fuck London !

Il se racla la gorge, avant de tenter un brin de conversation, alors que je regardais avec dépit Londres défilée devant mes yeux, ayant ramené mes pieds sur le siège, le menton reposant sur le mont que formait mes genoux.

- Ton voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

- Plutôt... Répondis-je, toujours les yeux à la vitre.

- Pas trop long ?

- C'est pas la mort 3h ! Répliquai-je.

- Hum oui, j'imagine... je heu...Joyce s'est occupée de ta chambre. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire. On t'as acheté un ordinateur portable, j'y ai mis la connexion internet, heu... tu heu... as déjà utilisé ce genre d'outil ?

Je tournai mes yeux un peu ahuris vers lui.

- On est pas des extraterrestres en Islande tu sais, on sait très bien ce que c'est et les écoles sont à la majorité équipé de l'ADSL, et à la maison on en possédait un.... Répliquai-je calmement.

Il rougit un petit peu, se sentant bien con et tenta un mince sourire, auquel je ne répondis pas.

- Oh heu bien... je t'ai inscrite dans ton école avant hier. C'est la première fois qu'ils ont une élève qui vient d'Islande. S'amusa-t-il.

- On va croire que je vis dans une grotte avec pour compagnie un ours, que je chasse pour manger et que j'ai un troupeau de loup, c'est ça ?

Il rigola.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Expérience, la dernière fois que je suis venue ici...

- Oh ! J'pense que les jeunes de ton âge ont une autre mentalité !

- Sûrement ! Dis-je en reportant mon attention sur ce paysage déprimant.

Le trajet parut durer une éternité et il n'osa plus m'adresser la parole, je fus heureuse d'apercevoir un parc.

- C'est le Holland Park ! Me précisa-t-il.

- Ah...

- On est pas loin. Tu pourras y venir. On habite dans le quartier Ouest de Kensington maintenant.

- Ah...

- C'est sympa et très calme, ça devrait te plaire !

On tourna dans une rue et je vis cette fois défiler des maisons plus grandes que celles que j'avais vues avant. Une verdure dite de décoration, pour faire genre, des arbres tout le long de la rue. Chaque maison, à l'entrée, avait un bout de jardin, tous plus parfaits les uns que les autres. Le ciel était gris depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta et se gara dans une allée.

- On est arrivés ! Dit-il dans un large sourire.

Il coupa le contact et enleva sa ceinture de sécurité. Je fis de même, pris mon sac à mes pieds. Il ouvrit le coffre pour sortir mes bagages. Je sus tout de suite quelle était notre maison, quand une jeune femme sortit de celle-ci, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : grande, brune, yeux noisettes, chevelure éclatante, maquillage raccord parfait, son petit pull col roulé blanc, son pantalon coupé droit de même couleur et ses petits talons lui donnant des airs d'actrice.

- Ah, enfin vous voilà ! Dit-elle en ouvrant le petit portail et en s'avançant, elle sourit tout en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

- Krista, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse de t'accueillir chez nous !

- Heu...bonjour ! Prononçai-je lentement et avec hésitation, ne sachant que faire de tout cet enthousiasme agaçant qu'elle m'envoyait en pleine figure.

- Chérie, tu montres à Krista sa chambre, le temps que je ramène ses bagages ?

- Oh heu, oui bien sûr ! Suis-moi ! Sourit-elle.

A contrecœur, je me mis à la suivre, remontant la petite allée tracée en dalles noires.

Cela me changeait complètement du cottage que nous avions avec maman en Islande. Cette maison-là paraissait trop grande pour 3 personnes, en pierre grises, dotée d'un étage, c'en était un peu effrayant tant elle paraissait solide et indestructible. Le bruit de la porte noire en bois massif me ramena à moi, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit.

-Tu viens ?

Je lui adressai un petit sourire poli en la suivant. Je déglutis en traversant le petit hall et nous débouchâmes sur le salon. Il faisait bien 3, voire 4 fois le nôtre, décoré dans des tons blancs, touches de bleu nuit par-ci par-là, grande cheminée, mêlant architecture moderne et ancienne. L'écran plasma ne paraissait pas servir et faisait juste office de décoration, la chaîne Hi-Fi pareil. _« Pourquoi tout ce tintouin juste pour écouter un disque ou regarder un film ? »_ me dis-je en moi-même. Je tournai le regard sur le côté, je la vis s'engager dans les escaliers, eux aussi en pierre. _« Où est-ce que je suis tombée ? »_ Je montai les marches, elle était déjà dans le couloir qui avait un avantage, celui d'être large.

- Alors ici, c'est notre chambre! Me dit-elle en l'ouvrant.

J'y jetai un rapide coup d'œil. Baldaquin, fanfreluches, on voyait que c'était féminin.

- On continue... la salle de bain d'amis...

Une salle de bain d'amis ?

- Nous avons deux chambres d'amis ! Continua-t-elle toute souriante. Et puis, pour te laisser un peu d'intimité, j'ai emménagé ta chambre au fond !

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers celle-ci. Elle souffla un grand coup.

-J'espère qu'elle va te plaire...

Elle croisa les doigts dans un sourire exagéré auquel elle rajouta une grimace -_-' _« Tuez moi toute de suite ! »_ Elle ouvrit la porte et là, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Ma chambre faisait peut-être 4 fois celle que j'avais en Islande. Je lui souris, pour la rassurer. « My God, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Elle est grande et... grande ... Des tons fuschia et blanc, elle aurait pu se contenter d'un blanc neutre !» Un mur flashait en fuschia, juste en face du grand lit deux places, où des coussins tout aussi flashy étaient disposés. Contre celui-ci, un vaste bureau, l'ordinateur portable y siégeait, ainsi que quelques éléments de décorations. Juste à côté, j'étais contente, il y avait beaucoup d'étagères pour ranger les livres et les CD. Elles étaient encastrées dans le mur et encore vides. Dans un coin, une chaîne hi-fi avait été installée. Près du lit, je reconnaissais mes cartons.

- Ça te plait ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_Je mens ou je ne mens pas ? Je mens._

-Oui, c'est... très bien ! La rassurai-je.

Je regrettais la petitesse de mon ancienne chambre et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, ainsi que son intimité. Sa porte donnait directement sur le dehors, pas de clôture, on s'y baladait libre. Joyce respira comme soulagée.

- Ici, tu pourras ranger tes vêtements, j'espère qu'il y aura assez de place !  
Elle fit coulisser une grande porte encastrée là-encore, qui faisait face au lit. C'était même trop, je n'utiliserai même pas la moitié de ce truc.

- Heu... et tu as une salle de bains personnelle !

- Ah !

-Ce n'est pas bien ? Paniqua-t-elle.

- Oh heu, si, si, c'est très bien ! Dis-je rapidement pour qu'elle se calme.

- Ah, ta chambre était-elle aussi grande en Islande ?

- Non plus cocoonée... Dis-je avec une pointe de regret.

On entendit des bruits de pas et de souffrance ; mon père sûrement :

- Alors ta chambre te plait ?arriva-t-il à dire complètement essoufflé, posant les bagages et s'accoudant à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oui, c'est bien. Répondis-je un peu perdue.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise !

- Nous allons te laisser t'installer Krista ! Je t'appellerai à l'heure du dîner ! Me fit Joyce.

Je fis oui de la tête et les laissai sortir. J'avais une horrible envie de pleurer, en regardant tout cela autour de moi, envie que ma mère revienne, qu'elle me ramène en Islande, chez nous... Je n'aimais pas, mais pas du tout être ici. J'en avais rien à fiche que ça soit cher, grand ou beau ! C'était tellement artificiel et mort. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et fermai les yeux. Très vite, je me mis à imaginer que j'étais en Islande à Reykholt, village natal de mes grands parents, où je suis allée pendant les vacances : ses grands espaces, ses vallées s'étendant sur plusieurs kilomètres, son champ de lave, ses cascades, son calme, ses légendes. Je me mis à sourire. J'avais l'impression de flotter, l'odeur des arbres, de l'herbe humide des fins d'hiver, le vent frais qui vous balaye les cheveux et vous fouette le visage, courir sans savoir où l'on va, pas d'obstacles, pas de limites...

-Toc toc, Krista !

Mon monde s'évapora comme une traînée de fumée dans l'air. J'ouvris les yeux, me redressai sur mon lit et la vis à la porte.

-Le dîner est prêt, nous t'attendons en bas ! M'informa-t-elle.

Je lui fis un mince sourire. Elle referma la porte. J'allai dans la salle de bain, blanche immaculée et le grand miroir qui surplombait le lavabo me renvoya mon reflet : quelques cernes, mes cheveux avaient la même couleur que ceux de ma mère, quoi qu'un peu plus foncés, j'avais aussi les yeux gris, un peu plus foncés que les siens. Je souris. On dit souvent que je lui ressemble, mais c'est loin d'être vrai, ma mère était la beauté la plus pure et la plus naturelle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Les larmes me vinrent. Je secouai la tête, passai une main rapide dans mes cheveux, qui ne voyaient qu'un à deux shampoings par semaine et après le lavage : un peigne, mais ça restait rare... ils se contentaient de mes doigts. Pas de maquillage : je ne me maquillais jamais. Je tenais à préserver ma peau de tous ces produits dont, de plus, nous ne savons pas vraiment de quoi ils proviennent. J'étais un peu pâle cependant, mais venant de là où je viens, c'était assez commun. Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage, m'essuyai, éteignis toute les lumières. J'essayai d'effacer ma tristesse, en descendant, Joyce était aux pieds des escaliers.

-Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui !

Je la suivis. Nous traversâmes le salon et arrivâmes à la cuisine, vaste et équipée, qui faisait face à une salle à manger dressée de manière tout aussi moderne. Mon père était dehors. Une baie vitrée donnait sur le jardin. _« Hallelujah, il avait ça ! Un jardin. »_ Il discutait au portable, ça avait l'air sérieux. Il me vit, ajouta quelque chose et raccrocha. Il entra, referma la baie vitrée et remonta ses manches pour pouvoir laver ses mains. Je m'assis à la table qui pouvait facilement accueillir 10 personnes.

- J'espère que tu vas aimer ce que je t'ai préparé Krista ! Me dit Joyce.

- Oui ! Joyce voulait te faire plaisir et y a passé du temps ! Dit mon père.

Je ne faisais que des petits sourires en signe de réponses.

- Dis-moi, Krista c'est très jolie... c'est Islandais ? Me demanda-t-elle en apportant la nourriture.

Mon père s'installait en bout de table, j'étais à sa gauche.

- Oui... c'est islandais...

- Très jolie prénom !

- Merci...

Quand je découvris ce qu'elle avait préparé, je fermai doucement les yeux. L'odeur ne trompait pas. Elle prit mon assiette et m'en servit... Un plat à base de viande. Elle reposa toute fière son assiette devant moi. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'assiette, puis à mon père qui écarquilla les yeux et sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Je repoussai doucement l'assiette.

- Heu... je croyais l'avoir spécifié... et j'en suis désolée... mais je ne mange pas de viande... Dis-je l'air vraiment désolé, car elle s'était donné du mal.

Elle parut triste.

- Oh, je suis désolée Krista ! Me dit-elle

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'pensais que mon père vous l'avait dit...

- J'ai complètement oublié de te dire que Krista était végétarienne. C'est de ma faute, je suis désolé ! S'excusa mon père.

- Je vais te préparer autre chose Krista !

- Non non ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi !

- Mais si, si !

Elle se précipita à la cuisine. Je me lèvai de table.

- Ça va aller, je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon... j'vais monter me reposer...

Elle me regarda l'air triste.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Merci, c'est très gentille, mais ça ira !

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie de la cuisine.

- Bien ! Finit-elle par dire.

- Bon appétit et bonne soirée ! Dis-je poliment avant de partir, de traverser une fois de plus ce salon et monter dans cette chambre, qui n'était pas la mienne finalement, m'écroulant sur

le lit, mouillant chaudement l'un des oreillers de larmes avant de m'endormir.

Je me réveillai en pleine nuit, jetai un coup d'oeil au petit réveil sur la table de chevet : 1heure du matin. J'avais besoin de respirer. Je sortis du lit : pas de porte qui mènait au dehors... pas de Fred qui venait se blottir tout contre moi lorsque je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je pris la veste que j'avais délaissée quelques heures plus tôt, sortis de la chambre et descendis à pas de loup jusqu'au salon et le traversai en silence. Une fois à la cuisine, j'ouvris la baie vitrée et sortis pieds nus. Lorsque mes pieds entrèrent en contact avec l'herbe froide et humide, un bref frisson me traversa. Je fermai les yeux et respirai le peu d'air frais qu'il m'était possible d'avoir. Je levai les yeux, espérant apercevoir un ciel étoilé, mais rien... qu'un ciel couvert. Une larme perla sur ma joue... _« Je veux rentrer chez moi. »_ Je me blottis dans ma veste et essuya ma joue.

-Krista ?

C'était mon père. Je me retournai brusquement.

- Que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ?

- Heu... je n'arrivais plus à dormir...

- Rentre, il fait froid, tu es pieds-nus en plus ! Dit-il en s'approchant, il me regarda l'air triste.

- Tout ça ne te plait pas, n'est ce pas ! La maison, la chambre, Londres...

Il avait tout deviné. Je fis une grimace.

- Pas vraiment non...

- S'il te plait, comprends-moi... j'ai envie de te connaître, de passer du temps avec toi... tu es ma fille...

- Fallait-y penser il y a 17 ans, quand tu nous a abandonnées... Dis-je dans un soupir las.

Je passai mon chemin, tête baissée et rentrai à l'intérieur où l'atmosphère était plus chaude. Je remontai dans ma chambre et me rendormis en position fœtale, triste.

[ . . . ]

Au matin, ce n'était pas le même soleil qui me réveilla. Celui-ci était brusque et désagréable. La grande fenêtre éclairait toute la pièce de long en large. Je me levais, m'assis sur mon lit, me frottant légèrement les yeux.

- Toc toc ! Ah tu es réveillée !

Encore elle, elle avait décidé de ne pas me lâcher.

- Bonjour . Dis-je la tête au bord de l'explosion.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Hum oui... Mentis-je.

- Tant mieux, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, tu descends ? Espéra-t-elle enthousiaste.

- J'arrive... Soupirai-je pour m'en débarrasser quelques instants.

Je descendis au bout de quelques minutes. On était samedi aujourd'hui. Arrivant à la cuisine, je fus assaillie par tout un tas d'odeur qui se mélangeaient.

- Assieds-toi !

Je m'exécutai et fis des yeux ronds en voyant la table.

- Alors, je ne savais pas trop ce que tu mangeais, enfin je veux dire... j'ai regardé un peu sur Internet ce qu'on mangeait au p'tit déjeuner en Islande, mais bon, je me suis dit que peut-être toi tu n'avais pas ces habitudes, alors j'ai fait autre chose... Dit Joyce.

Elle continuait de blablater sur ce qu'elle avait préparé. Effectivement, elle avait fait des recherches : poissons, fromages, fruits étaient d'un côté, ça me fis rire... et de l'autre côté, au moins 4 sortes de pains, des viennoiseries, 4 confitures différentes, thé, lait, café, voire chocolat, une corbeille de fruits, des yaourts, des pancakes ... Je n'en revenais pas.

- Merci, c'est gentille de t'être donné tout ce mal. En Islande, c'est vrai que l'on mange du poisson et du fromage le matin, mais c'est par rapport au climat : il fait très froid et on doit bien manger. Ici, je n'ai pas besoin tout ça . Déjà en Islande, je n'en consommais pas le matin...

- Oh, j'ai fait fausse route ! Désolée, j'pensais avoir bien fait !

- Non, non, c'est très bien... juste pas adapté, le reste est bien...

- Dis-moi ce que tu manges le matin !

Je lui fis un autre sourire. La pauvre... Je m'emparai d'un fruit.

- Le fruit, c'est bien vu ! La rassurai-je. Elle me sourit. « Le pain aussi! » Rajoutai-je.

- Bien ! Sourit-elle.

- Mais les pancakes, les viennoiseries, le yaourt... Je fis une grimace.

- Oh, ok, je note ! Tu manges quelque chose de particulier qui n'est pas sur cette table Demanda-t-elle, attentive.

- Hum... flocons d'avoine avec un peu de lait !

- Je vais faire des courses cet après-midi, j'y penserai. Je te laisse prendre ton p'tit déjeuner. Je vais prendre une douche !

- D'accord !

La pauvre, elle se donnait un mal fou pour que je sois bien. Mais, je pense qu'elle sentait que, malgré que je sois là physiquement, mon esprit était ailleurs. Je reposai le fruit, bus un verre de lait et me levai pour partir.

- Krista, tu devrais manger quelque chose !

Mon père faisait son entrée, genre _« il s'inquiète pour moi »._

- Je n'ai pas faim...

- Tu n'as rien mangé depuis que tu es arrivée à Londres, hier...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille. Quand mon estomac aura faim, je le nourrirai !

Je passai la porte et remontai dans la chambre, où trônaient désormais sur le lit divers vêtements colorés, de formes différentes, des accessoires... _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »_  
Voilà qu'elle repassait par ma chambre.

- J'imagine que tu ne portais pas ce genre de choses en Islande !

- Heu non ! Mais on s'habille aussi normalement tu sais. J'ai des vêtements normaux dans mes valises...comme vous... juste que je vais laisser les vestes et les manteaux un peu plus imposants dans un coin de l'armoire...

- Ah Décidément, je ne fais que des bêtises ! Culpabilisa-t-elle.

_Oui, tu m'étouffes un peu, mais à part ça_

- Oh non, c'est très attentionné, c'est juste que ce n'est pas mon style... Dis-je pour sauver l'affaire.

- Je comprends !

Elle entra et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit.

- Je me disais que tu pourrais venir faire les courses avec moi cette après-midi. Tu sortirais et découvrirais un peu les alentours...

- Heu... j'ai hum... mes cartons à défaire... Dis-je en pensant avoir trouvé un échappatoire.

- Je comprends... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? De produits de beauté ou autre ?

- Juste d'un autre shampoing, celui que j'ai vu dans ma salle de bain est nocif pour l'environnement. Pense à regarder les étiquettes !

- Ah heu, d'accord ! Ton père m'a dit que tu étais très concernée par le sujet. Je changerai tout ce qu'il y a dans la salle de bain alors ! Dit-elle aussitôt.

Pourquoi voulait-elle en faire toujours des tonnes ?

- Je vais prendre une douche et me changer... Lui dis-je.

- Alors, je te laisse. Je vais sortir toute la journée. Tu es sûre que tu ne t'ennuieras pas ?

- Non, non! Je fis un grand sourire pour la persuader de partir.

- Alors à toute à l'heure !

- Oui....

Elle se leva et s'en alla. Je me levai aussi et je respirai enfin ! A peine quelques minutes plus tard, c'était au tour de mon géniteur d'entrer. Ils s'étaient passés le mot pour m'embêter ou quoi ?

- Je vais travailler aujourd'hui. Je venais te souhaiter une bonne journée !

- Merci...

Peut-on me foutre la paix maintenant !

- Pendant que j'y pense, tiens !

Il me lança quelque chose que je rattrapai du bout des doigts : un portable neuf, qui lui aussi avait l'air assez cher. Je tentais quelque chose. Aïe ! M*rde ! Qu'est-ce c'était ? Je peinai à revenir à l'écran normal.

- Tu as...

- Oui, j'en avais un en Islande, même si je ne l'utilisais que très rarement !" Le coupais-je, _« et qu' il n'étais pas aussi "avancé" que celui-ci ! »_

Il rougit.

- Ah heu, bien ! J'y ai mis les numéros d'urgence, mon portable, le portable de Joyce aussi, le téléphone de mon bureau, mon bipeur. N'hésite pas, si il y a le moindre souci !

- Oui, je t'appellerai si je n'arrive pas à épépiner ma pomme ! Ironisai-je.

Il ne sut que répondre. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais se retint et tourna les talons. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait cet hypocrite ? Qu'il pouvait me balancer à la poubelle, attendre que ça soit recyclé et me réutiliser après ? Bah non monsieur, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Autant j'avais de la compassion pour Joyce, autant, lui je m'en contre-fichais !

Après ma douche, plus un bruit, j'étais seule. Je soupirais pour la ènième fois et pris la décision de ranger mes affaires. Je commençais par les bouquins et les CD : 2 cartons de taille moyenne, bourrés de CD, ceux de ma mère y étaient et nous écoutions à peu près les mêmes choses. Quand elle achetait un disque, c'était pour nous deux et vice-versa. De même pour les bouquins, quoi qu'elle était une plus grande lectrice que moi. Ceux-ci faisaient bien 4 grands cartons et je n'avais pas tout ramené. Je les rangeai minutieusement, entassai les cartons vides et m'attaquai à ceux que je préférais : mes souvenirs. J'eus un grand sourire en voyant au sommet de l'un d'eux le drapeau Islandais que Grand-mère m'avait offert avant de partir. Je le pris et le dépliai avant de l'étaler sur le lit. Je l'accrocherai au mur ensuite avec 2 ou 3 poster de paysages islandais : mon sourire grandit. Puis, je tombai nez à nez avec une boîte remplie de photos, et là, mon sourire fut à son paroxysme, si je peux dire ça comme ça : _Fred !, Ludvik... mon Ludvik... _Le voir sur ces photos fit s'accélérer mon cœur... Hum, j'avais envie d'entendre sa voix...Leur voix à tous... J'avais envie qu'on me parle en Islandais ! Je fis défiler les photos. Certaines plus idiotes que d'autres, les rires, les souvenirs et ma mère... Je les caressai une à une. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, ma p'tite grand-mère, mon grand-père... Une partie de ma vie était dans ces cartons et l'espace d'un après-midi, je fus avec eux en Islande. Les heures défilèrent vite. Le mur qui prolongeait le bureau fut jonché de photos... au-dessus du lit : le drapeau Islandais ; cadre photo de ma mère sur le bureau, de moi et mon Ludvik. Les affiches des paysages au-dessus du bureau. La pièce semblait m'appartenir un peu plus qu'hier, mais je continuais de regretter mon cottage islandais, mes vallées et mon chien.

- Coucou, je suis rentrée !

La porte était grande ouverte et Joyce y apparut.

- Oh et bien, je vois que tu t'es occupée cette après midi ! Dit-elle regardant avec émerveillement les paysages accrochés au mur.

- Heu...oui...

Elle me sourit. Elle avait plusieurs sacs dans les mains.

- Tiens ! Je t'ai acheté quelques petites choses... pour remplacer les produits de ta salle de bains et heu... quelques fournitures pour quand tu iras en cours Lundi !

J'avais presque oublié ça ! Lundi j'allais en cours, dans un nouveau lycée....

- Oh et, j'oubliais... je reviens...

Elle sortit excitée de la chambre. J'en profitai pour ranger tout ça dans la salle de bains et jetai un coup d'oeil à ce qu'elle avait acheté. Ils y avaient des trucs dont je n'avais même pas idée de m'en servir. Je les rangeai dans un coin. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui prenait tout les matins des heures à me pomponner, mais j'assurais tout de même un minimum, je restais une fille.

- Krista ?

Je laissai ça, me rendis de nouveau dans la chambre et vis un ensemble étendu sur le lit.

- On porte l'uniforme en Angleterre, comme tu dois le savoir. Je suis passée récupérer le tien aujourd'hui. Tu en as d'autres de rechanges que je viens de ranger dans ton armoire !

C'était la meilleure celle-là, j'allais porter un uniforme ! Au soir, je l'avais jeté sur la chaise de bureau.

Le dîner avait été silencieux. Elle avait essayé de préparer un poisson à l'islandaise, avec son nouveau livre de cuisine. Elle avait l'air de trouver ça bon : pas moi et cela me déprimait, vu qu'il n'avait pas du tout le même goût que quand c'était ma mère ou ma grand-mère qui le préparait.

Avant d'aller me coucher, mon père passa pour me dire _« Bonne nuit »_, truc qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, vu qu'il était tout le temps occupé...

- J'peux entrer ?

- Pourquoi poser la question alors que tu es déjà à l'intérieur ?

Je rangeais quelques affaires. Il s'assit sur mon lit.

- Krista.... j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, de quitter l'Islande et de venir vivre en Angleterre avec moi. Mais pourrais-tu me donner ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance ?

- Des chances, tu en as eu des tas ! Tu as préféré ne pas les saisir... et moi je me suis lassée... Dis-je en rangeant quelques vêtements dans l'armoire.

Il soupira.

- Tu sais quand on a m'a appelé pour me dire qu'Alda était morte, je...

- Je t'interdis de me parler d'elle !

- Krista ! S'il te plait....

- Non !

Il n'insista pas et se leva pour regarder, comme l'avait fait un peu plus tôt sa femme, les paysages islandais qu'arboraient le mur.

- J'ai toujours trouvé ce pays fascinant... magnifique !

Il se foutait de moi ou quoi ?

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que t'as choisi de te barrer, nous laissant seules avec maman... et aujourd'hui, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, tu t'es dis :_ « Oh tiens ! J'ai une fille et _

_si je décidais de m'en occuper et de faire ami-ami avec elle! »_Répondis-je en colère.

C'était la première fois que je perdais mon sang froid depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, mais j'en avais marre de faire semblant... que tout allait bien... que j'allais bien... Il était confus et s'approcha de moi pendant que les larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

- Sors, s'il te plait...

- Krista !

Il fit un pas vers moi, je sentis l'émotion dans sa voix.

- Ne t'approches pas de moi ! Sors, j'suis fatiguée... j'aimerais dormir maintenant !

Il me regarda tristement et sortit sans un mot. Je balançai tout ce qu'il y avait sur le lit par terre, éteignis toutes les lumières, me roulai en boule sous la couverture et pleurai jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à me dessécher.

* * *

Deuxième chapitre : Mise en bouche. Notre Rpattz arrivera très prochainement ! !

2 Reviews ! Merci ! =)

A très bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Two boys in the wind

Le dimanche qui suivit, je ne sortis presque pas de cette chambre. J'y avais écouté de la musique ou plutôt je mettais le volume fort et pleurais assise sur une chaise, repliée sur moi-même. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de ma vie, mais là, j'étais juste seule... et n'avait rien qui puisse me changer les idées.

A cette heure-ci, Ludvik serait déjà là, à discuter avec moi et à faire son clown, ma mère reviendrait de la ville ramenant du poisson frais et, pendant que Ludvik et moi serions allés nous promener avec Fred, elle nous aurait préparer un bon repas comme elle seule savait les faire. Nous l'aurions partagé et après un long débat sur une question quelconque, il aurait craqué en me disant que « j'ai raison » et m'aurait bercé jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, avant de s'en aller.

Joyce avait tenté toute la journée de me déloger de la pièce, mais n'y avait pas réussi. De même pour mon père. Et j'étais contente qu'il me laisse seule, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser et d'évacuer. Rendez-vous compte que cela faisait un mois que ma mère était morte et que je ne l'avais pas pleurée, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois jusqu'à vendredi où j'ai quitté l'Islande. J'avais le cœur en feu, l'envie de crier à l'injustice, l'envie de punir, de frapper, de tuer. J'avais besoin de réponse, de savoir pourquoi elle, pourquoi maintenant. Nous ne faisions de mal à personne, menions une vie normale, avec bien sûr quelques disputes ou quelques difficultés de la vie quotidienne, mais au final, j'étais heureuse ! Le bonheur dérange. Même la mort, ça le dérange le bonheur ! On m'avait tout simplement retiré le cœur de la poitrine, prélevant le morceau non négligeable qui lui appartenait, pour le remettre en place, ensanglanté, se désintégrant, comme perdu. Toutes ces comparaisons stupides ne suffisaient même pas à exprimer le vide que je ressentais, le manque. J'avais encore besoin d'elle. J'avais tant besoin d'elle... Qu'on me la rende ! Je sacrifierai tout : mon corps, mon âme, pour ne serait ce que la voir... un court instant, juste quelques minutes pour me serrer contre son coeur, sentir ses mains dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage, me disant qu'elle m'aime, que je suis la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée... et plus que tout, j'aimerais qu'on me laisse retourner chez moi.

J'avais passé mon après-midi à pleurer. Quand je descendis, je surpris une conversation entre mon père et Joyce :

- Je ne sais pas Joyce, je devrais peut-être la laisser repartir en Islande...

- Ethan, c'est ta fille et tu as le droit de l'avoir près de toi !

- Regarde dans quel état elle est ! Elle a passé la nuit dernière et sa journée d'aujourd'hui à pleurer. Je ne veux pas voir ma fille souffrir comme ça un jour de plus !

- Calme-toi, ça passera, c'est normal, elle vient d'arriver !

_Oh mais quelle saleté ! Il est prêt à me laisser rentrer et elle est en train de le convaincre de me garder ici._

- Je n'en peux plus. Je l'ai trop laissée s'éloigner, je l'ai délaissée, je l'ai perdue. Qu'elle rentre en Islande, si c'est ce qu'elle désire !

- Non ! Je t'interdis de baisser les bras ! C'est ta fille, tu l'aimes ! Et toi aussi tu as droit à ce bonheur. Laisse-lui du temps ! C'est compréhensible qu'elle soit ainsi, elle a perdu sa mère, on lui annonce qu'elle quitte son pays natal, pays qu'elle adore et qu'elle ne quitterait pour rien au monde, pour venir vivre en Angleterre avec un père qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis 7 ans. Il y a de quoi être chamboulée. Elle va prendre ses repères petit à petit, se construire une nouvelle vie auprès de toi et elle retournera en Islande pendant les vacances et plus tard, si elle le désire vraiment définitivement !

_J'y crois pas, non mais j'y crois pas_

- Je ne sais pas...

- Et puis, je suis là, moi... Je sens qu'elle a besoin de toi... Qu'elle a besoin de nous... Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est stupide de dire ça, je ne la connais pas, mais j'ai envie d'être auprès d'elle et de pouvoir l'aimer...

_Crétine ! _

Elle prit le visage de mon père entre ses mains, colla son front au sien et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as raison... Je dois persévérer... Finit-il par dire.

C'est à ce moment que je fis un peu de bruit à la porte pour faire genre _« je viens de descendre et j'arrive en trombe dans la cuisine ». _Ils tournèrent les yeux vers moi, j'allai à l'évier, me servis un grand verre d'eau que j'avalai d'une traite, pris une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits et m'apprêtai à quitter la cuisine.

- Attends Krista ! Me dit mon crétin de géniteur.

- Quoi ?

- Je... je...

- Tu.. tu... quoi ? Abrège !

- Je t'aime, tu sais...

- Sois un peu plus convaincant ! J'ai du mal à y croire, surtout après le bourrage de crâne de ta femme !

Je m'en allai sur le champ. Remontant dans cette chambre, je terminai ma pomme, me rendant compte que je ne pouvais pas sortir, parce je ne suis plus en Islande et qu'il ne suffit plus d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, de contourner la maison et de trouver le bac à compost ou que je ne peux tout simplement pas donner le trognon à Fred. Je redescendis à la cuisine et cherchai un semblant de petit bac à compost intérieur. Ils étaient toujours là, mon père mettant la table, l'autre terminant le repas.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Le bac à compost...

- Heu... nous n'en avons pas ! Avoua-t-elle.

- Ah ! et, m'avançant vers les poubelles de la cuisine, je n'en vis qu'une :

- Vous ne faites pas de tri sélectif ? Demandai-je.

- Heu... pas vraiment... Rétorqua mon père, un peu gêné.

- Serait peut-être temps ! L'accusai-je.

Je sortis dans le jardin et dans un coin de terre y délaissai ce qui restait de la pomme, avant de rentrer et de sentir un regard étonné sur moi, mais gênée de voir qu'ils avaient l'air un peu idiot.

- Le repas est bientôt prêt, ne t'éloigne pas trop ! M'informa Joyce, de son sourire avec lequel je mourrais d'envie qu'elle s'étouffe.

- Hum, je ne mange pas, je suis plutôt fatiguée et vu que demain j'ai cours, je vais aller me coucher !

- Oh, tu es sûre ? S'assura mon père.

- Ouais !

- Alors à demain ! Et bonne nuit !

Je fis un signe de la main et partis me coucher, fatiguée des larmes versées cet après- midi.

La pensée d'une nouvelle école m'occupa l'esprit pendant une heure avant de m'endormir. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'angoisser... des ados, ça reste des ados, non ? Qu'ils soient Islandais ou Anglais. C'est sûr que j'allai me sentir _"observée" _ou que j'attirerai un peu l'attention au début, surtout vu d'où je viens, mais bon, on finira bien vite par m'oublier. Je me fondrai dans la masse et finirai mes deux ans d'études secondaires ici... comme la grande solitaire que j'avais l'impression d'être, désormais...

Je m'étais bizarrement réveillée sans encombre. _« La perspective d'un jour horrible sûrement ! » _me dis-je en me regardant rapidement dans le miroir et en filant à la douche. Sortant de là, je revêtis ce qui était à présent mon uniforme : une jupe gris foncé, légèrement plissée qui m'arrivait cependant un peu au-dessus des genoux, le chemisier bleu qu'on met à l'intérieur de la jupe _« Faisons bonne impression le premier jour ! », _et par-dessus donc, le petit pull bleu marine qui m'arrivait aux poignets, avec bien évidemment, le petit blason de l'école-dite cousu dans un coin. Je renonçai au blazer et le laissai dans la salle de bain. Pas question que je porte des collants ou ces horribles chaussettes montantes !

J'enfilai sans envie aucune, la petite paire de ballerine noire, que m'avait choisie Joyce. Je me postai devant le miroir et fit une grimace."Pauvre bête..." me dis-je à moi même. Je choisis de ne pas coiffer mes cheveux, de laisser mes doigts faire leur travail et de garder mes bagues et les petits bracelets tissés de laines colorés et de cuirs, fabriqués par ma mère qui m'en offrait un tous les ans depuis mes 10 ans, et auxquels je tenais beaucoup désormais. Je pris mon sac de cours : une bandoulière offerte par Elma qui l'avait personnalisée avec des phrases en Islandais, des petits dessins, une sorte de bande dessinée qui avait prit vie cet été, lors d'un après-midi en campagne où elle s'ennuyait. Je souris : j'aurai un petit bout d'elle avec moi aujourd'hui.

Je descendis les escaliers. Mon père lisait son journal en buvant son café et en mangeant son bacon/eggs, tandis que Joyce s'affairait et m'apportait des flocons d'avoine.

- Voilà, si tu n'aimes pas celles-ci, je changerai !

Elle en faisait un peu trop, là.

- Heu...merci...

J'avalais mes flocons noyés dans le lait, le regard perdu dans le bol, la bague de mon index s'entrechoquant de temps à autre avec le bol... silence de mort ! Mon père plia le journal, en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- Bon, on va y aller, histoire de ne pas être en retard pour ton premier jour !

J'abandonnai mon bol sans un mot.

- Tu ne manges rien d'autre ?

- Pas très faim...

Il me sourit, compatissant. Je n'y fis pas attention et me levai passant le sac à l'épaule.

- Tu n'auras pas froid aux jambes ? Me demanda Joyce.

- Non, ça ira... et puis le froid ça me connait...

Elle sourit.

- Alors bonne chance, passe une bonne journée, à ce soir !

- Ouais... Dis-je dans un demi sourire poli.

Sortant de la maison, n'ayant pas mis le nez dehors depuis vendredi, j'eus l'impression de respirer pour la première fois. Je regardai avec mépris le 4X4 de mon père, avant d'y monter à contrecœur et de culpabiliser.

- Alors, prête pour ce premier jour ?

Je ne répondis même pas.

- Ok ! D'accord ! Mademoiselle a choisi de ne plus m'adresser la parole...

Je baissai la vitre automatique, la radio et les infos du matin recouvrirent le silence.

- Ton école n'est qu'à peu près à 10 minutes en voiture. Une fois que tu auras mémorisé le chemin tu pourras venir à pieds, ça prend un peu moins d'une demi heure. Enfin, sauf si tu veux que je t'accompagne tout les matins, ça ne me pose aucun problème !

- J'ai une excellente mémoire. Je pourrais venir à pieds !

- Ah... et heu tu y allais comment en Islande ?

- A vélo ou à pieds !

- Sympa !

- Oui, ça évite de polluer comme l'engin que tu es en train de conduire. Tu n'as jamais pensé à changer pour une voiture écologique ? Ils commencent à y en avoir des pas mal sur le marché ! Lui reprochai-je ironiquement.

- Heu non... et puis elle est pratique, je l'aime bien et elle est neuve, Mademoiselle !

- Earth's killer ! Crachai-je.

-Mais dis donc jeune fille !

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait quand il essayait de faire genre_ « je suis autoritaire! »_

15 minutes plus tard, je devinai qu'on était arrivés par la masse des élèves qui envahissait les alentours et qui pour certains arrivaient en voiture !

- En Angleterre, les jeunes ont leur permis provisoire à 17 ans ! Dit-il

Pfff ! Je ne lui ai même pas posé la question.

- Et bien voilà, bonne chance ! C'est Joyce qui vient te chercher !

- Ok !

Je sortis de la voiture.

- Tu as ton portable avec toi hein ?

- Oui ! Répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

Je fermai la porte, mais la vitre était toujours ouverte.

- Mets-le sur vibreur !

- Oui...

- Tout de suite !

Bordel ! Je le fis, lui montrai le résultat.

- Bonne journée ! Sourit-il.

Je fis une grimace, il fila. Je me retournai et vis les deux grands bâtiments qui se dressaient devant moi, qui semblaient très modernes et d'une grande luminosité. Ils étaient en verre opaque et offraient un grand espace vert, ce qui me réjouit aussitôt. Ça ne vaut pas ceux que j'avais en Islande mais c'était mieux que rien et je ne m'asphyxirai pas. Je traversai le parking, timidement, en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Quelques élèves m'avaient remarquée et se retournaient sur mon passage. Cela me gênait un peu et arriver au milieu du mois d'octobre n'arrangeait pas ma situation.

Tout à coup, j'entendis venir en trombe une voiture, elle dépassait les limites autorisées, ça c'était sûr. Je m'arrêtai deux minutes. Elle se gara un peu plus loin de moi, avec un "Paint it Black" qui retentissait aux oreilles alentours, qui cessa une fois le contact stoppé. Deux garçons en sortirent. Le premier côté passager sourcil relevé, cheveux cuivré en bataille, grand, très grand. Je ne distinguais pas vraiment les traits de son visage, mais il était charmant, même très charmant. Sa chemise retroussée jusqu'aux coudes, à l'extérieur du pantalon, la cravate négligemment attachée au cou même pas serrée, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

L'autre sortit côté conducteur sourire magnifique aux lèvres, cheveux noirs, petit air espiègle plus extraverti, tout aussi charmant que son camarade, sa chemise aussi à l'extérieur de son pantalon. Il avait, lui, son blazer, prit sa cravate et la passa à son cou sans l'attacher. Apparemment, on s'était réveillé en retard aujourd'hui pour ces messieurs ou je me trompais et ils portaient leur uniforme toujours aussi négligemment. Le conducteur prit sous son bras un petit porte-documents noir qui semblait en avoir connu des guerres. Le passager passa son sac en bandoulière noir à son dos, ce qui lui donnait un petit air encore plus décontracté.

- Oh ! Fais pas cette gueule ! Lui dit le conducteur.

- Est-ce que tu connais la signification des mots _« conduire prudemment »_ ?

Le conducteur rit en verrouillant la voiture et le passager revint à sa hauteur.

- Fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Tu vois bien qu'on est pas mort, mon biquet !

- Ouais ! Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder !

Le conducteur s'approcha du passager et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue en rigolant, celui rigola à son tour en lui fourrant un coup de coude amical.

- T'es con Tom ! Rit-il.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'établissement.

Je revins à moi et m'engageai aussi vers l'entrée, couverte de regards interrogateurs, avec tous les élèves qu'il y avait. Je me faisais tant remarquer que cela ?  
Je fis profil bas. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me retrouvai dans un grand hall où déambulaient des centaines d'élèves. Des escaliers aux rambardes transparentes menaient aux salles de classe du dessus, j'imagine. J'étais un peu perdue, mais essayais d'être logique. Je n'avais rien : pas de plan, pas d'emploi du temps. Mon père m'avait vaguement signalé qu'en arrivant je devais me présenter à l'administration. Réfléchissons, si ça grouille autant de monde ici et que c'est aussi grand, il doit y avoir autre chose. Je soufflai et avançai vers le fond, essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de moi, même si c'était complètement raté et que je ne me sentais pas très bien et pas à ma place surtout. Mon petit lycée Islandais à même le sol, et pas très grand me manquait.

Je continuai d'avancer, quand je vis que mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Une grande enseigne pendouillait devant mes yeux, m'indiquant que j'allais mettre les pieds dans l'administration. Je respirai profondément encore une fois et avançai comme une âme en peine qui errerait et se serait perdue. Il y avait quelques fauteuils contre un mur sur le côté, qui d'ailleurs étaient très jolis, et quelques plantes vertes. Je tournai les yeux de l'autre côté, le grand meuble qui s'arrondissait, donnait l'impression de se retrouver dans un bar, quoi qu'il gardait son côté officiel. Derrière, des tas de tiroirs et d'étagères immenses. Mais il n'y avait personne au bureau. Je soupirai.  
J'entendis arriver deux personnes en pleine conversation.

- Je suis désolée, je me suis pas réveillé à l'heure, il était là, hier soir ! Dit l'une, espiègle.

- Hum, on a du passer une sacrée soirée alors ! La taquina l'autre.

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux et je les vis entrer. Elles stoppèrent leur discussion, me regardèrent un peu gênées.

- Oh heu, bonjour Mademoiselle ! Me dit l'une d'entre elle.

Celle qui avait passé une _sacrée soirée_ j'imagine, bien coiffée, habillée strictement, avec cependant un air accueillant qui inspirait la gentillesse. Sa collègue de même, quoi qu'elle paraissait un peu plus fofolle que la première, elle me fit un clin d'oeil et elles s'installèrent toutes les deux. La plus fofolle me fit signe de m'avancer.

- En quoi peut-on t'aider, jeune demoiselle ? Demanda-t-elle en allant ouvrir les volets.

- Heu... Je suis nouvelle. Je suis arrivée aujourd'hui...

- Ah oui, tu es la p'tite Islandaise ! Me fit l'autre en s'asseyant et en déballant ces affaires.

La fofolle revint vers sa collègue.

- Ton nom, demoiselle ?

- Krista... Blair...

- Hum...

Elle se retourna et fouilla dans un casier derrière elle, tant dis que l'autre femme me parlait.

- J'imagine que tu dois te sentir perdue, non ! Il y a une grande différence entre ici et l'Islande !

- Effectivement... Répondis-je timidement.

- L'Islande, c'est magnifique !! J'y suis allée une fois. Tu viens vraiment d'un pays fantastique ! Dit-elle l'air rêveuse.

Je lui fis un sourire franc, le premier à une personne depuis que j'étais à Londres.

- Ah ouais ! C'est les photos que tu m'as montrées l'autre soir Rachel ?

La fofolle referma le casier et se retourna vers moi.

- Ouais !

- C'est vrai que ça a l'air super !

- En attendant, j'espère que tu arriveras à t'adapter. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes mentalités ici !

- Ne la décourage pas roohhh !

Je leur souris, la fofolle s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

- Alors tiens, bon je te donne le plan de l'établissement, bien qu'il ne te servira à rien, les nouveaux élèves n'y comprennent généralement rien du tout ! Donc, c'est mieux si tu peux trouver quelqu'un qui t'aidera...

- Rooohhh ! Jolie comme elle est, j'suis sûre que des tas de garçons se bousculeront pour l'aider !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil en buvant dans sa bouteille. Je rougis.

- C'est sûr ! Tu seras le divertissement de la semaine pour tout l'établissement, surtout venant d'un pays qui paraît si lointain et qui ne l'est pas tant que ça finalement. Bref, alors heu... ça c'est ton emploi du temps. Tu peux me confirmer les cours que tu as choisis ?

- Heu, oui....

- Littérature ?

- Oui... Répondis-je doucement.

- Tu as pris aussi le cours d'histoire, ce qui est étonnant pour une étrangère !

Je rougis.

- Cours de biologie ?

- Oui, c'est ça !

- De Français ? Je rêve d'apprendre le français moi !

Je lui souris.

- Les maths !

Je fis une grimace, je devais en faire, ça faisait partie des matières que j'avais obligation d'inclure et je ne voulais pas prendre la physique ou la chimie.

- Tu as rempli ton quota, dis-donc, 5 matières !

Je rougis encore. Je trouvais leur système un peu débile et on étudiait beaucoup plus de choses en Islande. Enfin, on verra comment se passent les cours. Ne jugeons pas de suite !

- Et pour te faire des amis, sache qu'il y a des tas d'activités qui te sont proposées après les cours ou encore des clubs divers. C'est un bon plan pour nouer des liens !

- Ok merci !

- Bien, alors je vais l'accompagner à son premier cours. La pauvre, en plus ça fait 15 minutes qu'il a commencé !

Elle fit le tour du bureau.

- Tu viens ! Me dit-elle gentiment.

Je la suivis et nous commençâmes à gravir l'un des escaliers.

- Bon, là t'as de la chance ! C'est Monsieur Wood, ton professeur de littérature, il est très apprécié par ses élèves et beaucoup, au fil des ans, espèrent tomber sur lui quand ils prennent littérature !

- Ah !

Elle gravit les escaliers de manière beaucoup plus énergique que moi. Nous arrivâmes dans un immense couloir, fîmes encore quelques mètres. Elle s'arrêta devant une salle de classe et cogna à la porte.

- Entrez ! Retentit une voix d'homme qui avait effectivement l'air assez détendu et accueillant.

- Reste là deux minutes !

Je lui fis oui de la tête, elle entra.

- Bonjour ! Dit le Prof.

Grand brun, mal rasé, la trentaine facile, souriant. Bon d'accord, j'avoue, il est très charmant et d'ailleurs, mon accompagnatrice n'a pas l'air indifférente à celui-ci. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose. Le prof tourna les yeux vers moi, fit un "oh" de compréhension et m'adressa un bref sourire.

- Viens ! Fit-elle en me faisant signe de m'avancer, rassurante. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Bonne chance ! Pense à venir récupérer tes livres à la pause ! et elle quitta la salle de cours

- Ne soyez pas timide, Mademoiselle Blair, avancez ! Me fit l'autre encourageant.

Je regardai par terre, en fermant légèrement les yeux et arrivai à son côté. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il me regarda rieur et se tourna vers sa classe, que je n'osai toujours pas regarder.

- Bien, alors voilà, notre petite Islandaise est arrivée ce matin et a l'air un petit peu effrayée. Alors soyez sympa ! Montrez-lui que les anglais sont bien élevés et dites-lui bonjour !Annonça-t-il joyeux.

Un "bonjour" collectif enthousiaste retentit dans la salle de classe et là, j'eus tout simplement envie de m'enfuir.

- Ok ! Alors hum... j'pense que tu peux te présenter à la classe un p'tit peu !

_« Hein ! heu quoi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Transformez-moi en une petite souris !»_

Je levai les yeux vers le professeur au sourire encourageant, j'inspirai et me tournai face à la classe que je ne regardai pas. Je fixai un point, droit devant moi, pour donner l'impression que je les regardai. Je soupirai encore une fois, tournai mon regard vers ce qui allait être mon prof de littérature.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Monsieur ? Demandai-je suppliante.

En plus, je suis sûre qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de qui j'étais ! Quelques petits rires retentirent. Quoi c'était si drôle que ça ce que je venais de dire ?

- Allons, ne soyez pas timide ! Personne ne mange personne ici ! Dit-il en montrant des bras sa classe.

Je soupirai encore une fois, regardai de nouveau mon point fixe.

- Hum... bonjour à tous... je m'appelle Krista Blair, je viens d'Islande... et... c'est tout je crois... dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Monsieur Wood eut un petit rire.

- Nous allons arrêter de vous torturer ! Me rassura-t-il.

Je soufflai, soulagée.

- Attendez ! On peut lui poser des questions ?

Je reconnus cette voix. Mon regard se porta sur le propriétaire le "Tom, qui devait conduire prudemment" selon son ami, qui était juste à côté de lui et qui était le seul à ne pas me regarder et griffonnait sur une feuille, l'air absent. Le prof soupira dans un sourire.

- Allez-y Monsieur Sturridge ! Posez votre question qu'on rigole !

-Ouais, alors heu_ - il me regarda , ces yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu incroyable » -_ est-ce que, si j'vais en Islande, j'ai des chances de croiser un Yéti ?

A cette question plus que stupide, sa classe rigola, surtout au fait qu'il m'embarrassait, je pense ! Il avait l'air bien idiot en tout cas.

- Bah écoute ! Un Yéti j'sais pas, mais heu tente les elfes, si tu persistes, tu as de fortes chances d'en croiser... Dis-je ironiquement en me fichant de lui inconsciemment.

Il y eut des rires, même son copain qui semblait déconnecté de la classe, eut un petit sourire en coin en secouant légèrement la tête. Le prof semblait amusé.

- Bien ! Merci Monsieur Sturridge pour votre intervention, qui, comme d'habitude, est très enrichissante !

Le Monsieur Sturridge en question eut un grand sourire et me fit un clin d'oeil. Je rougis en baissant la tête.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, Mademoiselle Blair !

Il me désigna la table du milieu. Ma voisine : frustrée, droite sur sa chaise, lunettes sur les yeux, dégaina son stylo, prête à écrire. Je jetai un regard en coin qui se prolongea : Sturridge et son copain étaient derrière à deux places de moi. Sturridge lui chuchota quelque chose et tout à coup leur regard se tournèrent vers moi. Il avait remarqué que je les observais. Aussitôt, je baissai les yeux, rougissante, tournai la tête vers le tableau et sortis un crayon et un bloc note.

- Bien, alors aujourd'hui on ne va pas faire grand chose ! Juste discuter un peu !

- Youhou ! Des petites huées de contentement s'élevèrent.

- Alors, hum, une question toute bête... Qu'est-ce que vous recherchez dans un livre ? A quoi est- ce que vous vous attendez ?

Des mains se levèrent et toutes les réponses fusaient : _amour, suspens, meurtre, peur, tristesse, action, rire, etc, etc, etc..._ à un moment, leurs voix semblaient retentir au loin et je me demandais ce que Ludvik faisait en cet instant, ce qu'Hanna faisait en cet instant, si Fred était en train de courir comme un fou comme à son habitude, si Elma se chamaillait une fois de plus avec Andri pour qui elle avait le béguin depuis un moment et n'osait pas le lui avouer. Je souris.

- Mademoiselle Blair ?

Je sursautai et vis le prof me regarder. J'entrouvris la bouche.

- Heu...

- Je vous réveille ? Voudriez-vous que je parle moins fort ? Chuchota-t-il, Ou peut-être que nous sortions tous ? Vous avez assez chaud ? Je monte le chauffage ? Demanda-t-il cependant gentiment avec le sourire.

Je rougis et les autres étaient amusés et une fois de plus l'attention se portait sur moi.

- Non, non, du tout !

- Alors ? Vous pouvez aussi répondre à la question, à quoi est-ce que vous vous attendez ou qu'est-ce que vous recherchez lors d'une lecture ?

- Heu...

Toutes les réponses qui fusaient dans ma tête avaient déjà été dites.

- Hum..heu !

- Oui ?!

Je le regardai un peu déconcertée, le regardai l'air de rien.

- Du sexe...

Petit blanc, _« Génial, tuez-moi ! ». _Je fermai les yeux et entendis des "ohohoho", des petits rires, surtout ceux des garçons, les quelques filles qui étaient là ne réagissaient pas, des _"ben dis donc, elles sont chaudes les Islandaises". _Je ne savais pas qui était l'auteur de cette remarque, mais je rougis à en mourir et des regards me détaillaient. J'aurai bien voulu me retrouver au fond d'un trou. Il ne manquait plus que ça, comme si je ne m'étais pas faite assez remarquer.

- Ok, ok ! On se calme les jeunes ! et Mademoiselle Blair a raison, ce n'est pas faux...

Plus discrète, je jetai un coup d'oeil sur le côté. Sturridge disait quelque chose à sa voisine de devant penché à l'avant vers elle. Celle-ci avait l'air contente. Son copain, toujours tête baissée sur ce qu'il écrivait, semblait toujours passif et ne pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans la classe.

La fin de l'heure sonna. Tous sortirent rapidement. J'entendis derrière moi un raclement de gorge, alors que je me levai pour ranger mes affaires. Je me retournai et vis un grand blond, cheveux en bataille, yeux verts, qui portait son uniforme impeccablement dans les règles.

- Bonjour Krista ! Fit-il comme s'il me connaissait.

- Heu...salut !

- Excuse-moi, tu ne dois certainement pas me connaitre... Brian Bromfield ! Il me fit un baise-main.

- Vous draguerez dehors, monsieur Bromfield ! Sortez, j'ai une classe après vous ! Le taquina le prof.

Le dénommé Bromfield sourit et me fit signe de le devancer pour sortir de la salle. Il marcha à mes côtés.

- Mon père est un proche collaborateur du tien, c'est comme ça que j'ai su bien avant tout le monde qu'une Islandaise arrivait parmi nous...

-Oh !

Nous étions dans le couloir.

- Qu'as-tu comme cours en deuxième heure ?

- Heu... Histoire !

- Dommage, je suis en physique ! Dit-il dans une moue.

- Ah !

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Il me souriait, le regard perçant.

- Alors, Londres te plait ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui et derrière vit Sturridge. Il me fit un coucou avec un grand sourire exagéré et je m'empêchai de sourire.

- Heu... bof !

- C'est normal, tu viens d'arriver...

Sturridge commençait à singer Brian à quelques mètres de lui dans son dos et son copain aux cheveux cuivrés était au portable le visage dur, l'air agacé.

- Et si tu le désires, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire visiter les alentours et te présenter à mes amis...

L'autre continuait de le singer en faisant des grimaces et des poses pas possible. Je me retins de rigoler. Je souris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant ?

- Oh heu, rien, rien !

Il me sourit de nouveau.

- Sûre ?

- Oui, oui...

Tout à coup, Sturridge exagéra tellement que je laissai échapper un rire.

- Excuse-moi Brian... c'est nerveux !

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton prochain cours ou tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Heu, c'est gentil, mais je m'en sors pour l'instant !

- Ok, pas de soucis ! Je vais te laisser, les cours de sciences sont dans le bâtiment d'à-côté. Très heureux de faire la connaissance d'une si charmante demoiselle!

Il me fit un autre baise-main avant de s'en aller. Dans quel monde je suis tombée ?

- TOM ! Cria l'autre agacé, celui-ci sursauta.

- Arrête de faire le con, on y va ! On va encore être en retard ! reprit-il à l'adresse de Tom.

Il fourra son portable dans sac avec énervement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il passa à côté de moi comme un coup de vent et c'était comme si j'étais transparente. Son parfum vint me chatouiller les narines... _« Hum... exquis ! » _me surpris-je à penser.

- Relax ! Lâcha l'autre en le suivant.

Le Tom en question me regarda et me sourit.

- Salut ! Fit-il amical avec un signe de la main avant de courir après son ami, qui semblait contrarié par quelque chose.

- Hey ! Attends-moi !!!

- Bah, dépêche-toi !

- Roohhh, ça va, y a pas le feu !

Je secouai la tête légèrement et me rendis compte que j'étais seule en plein milieu du couloir, que j'étais déjà en retard pour mon prochain cours et que je ne savais même pas où aller !

* * *

Take care ! Merci aux quelques lectrices ! ^^

Baisers.


	4. Chapter 4 : To be a nice british girl

Je fouillai rapidement dans mon sac et pris le plan. J'essayai de me repérer, de le tourner dans tout les sens pour me rendre compte, au bout de 10 min, que c'était juste au-dessus de ma tête que j'avais cours. Je pris l'escalier et le montai quatre à quatre. Je courus jusqu'à la salle, essoufflée. Je me plantai devant la porte déjà ouverte. Le professeur qui enseignait l'histoire était une femme plutôt âgée, l'air sévère avec un petit quelque chose de tendre qui disait que c'était quelqu'un de bien malgré tout. Cheveux gris, lunettes sur le nez, tailleur noir, petites chaussures à talons carrés, tout était nickel, rien ne dépassait. Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda de la tête au pied par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Je suis désolée d'être en retard, Mme hum...

C'était quoi son nom déjà ?

- Qui êtes-vous, jeune demoiselle ?

- Pardon, je suis Krista Blair et...

- Ah, l'élève qui nous arrive d'Islande, et bien ne restez pas plantée là, entrez !

J'obéis.

- Installez-vous près de Melle McPherson !

Elle me désigna une table près de la fenêtre au deuxième rang, où une jeune fille était déjà installée et semblait travailler. Elle releva la tête comme tous les autres. J'en reconnus certains qui était dans mon cours de littérature, il y a un quart d'heure. Je m'avançai, elle me fit un petit sourire poli, enlevant ces affaires pour me laisser la place. Cheveux longs châtains clairs, yeux couleur chocolat, un air sympa, neutre qui ne ressemblait pas à toutes les filles que j'avais pu apercevoir jusque-là. Je constatai qu'elle avait un tatouage au creux du poignet - une sorte de signe ou de symbole - des bagues, un bracelet en cuir noir, les ongles rongés, sa chemise pas repassée, mise négligemment. Elle me vit l'observer et me fit un autre sourire en plissant des yeux, puis je pus remarquer qu'elle avait un piercing à la langue.

- Vous n'avez pas de manuel ? Me demanda la prof, dont je ne savais toujours pas le nom.

- Hum, pas encore Madame, je dois les récupérer tout à l'heure !

- Hum... vous suivrez avec Melle McPherson !

La Prof s'éloigna de notre table. Ma voisine mit le livre au milieu, puis se pencha vers moi.

- Elle est un peu sévère, mais si tu obtiens une bonne note lors des exams en histoire, ce sera grâce à elle...

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Mme McPherson !

Je pris un regard interrogateur.

- C'est ma grand-mère ! Rajouta-t-elle.

- Ah !

- J'm'appelle Casey !

- Heu.. Krista !

- Oui, j'ai entendu tout à l'heure ! Sourit-elle.

- Mesdemoiselles, cessez de jacasser derrière mon dos, je vous prie !

Elle me regarda d'un air désolé, je lui répondis d'un air "ce n'est pas grave" et nous reportâmes notre attention sur le cours.

[ ... ]

Fin de l'heure, la sonnerie retentit, je me levai et rangeai mes affaires.

- Alors comme ça tu viens d'Islande ! Dit Casey en rangeant aussi ses affaires.

- Heu ouais !

- Ça a l'air cool ! Peut-être que j'aurais l'occasion d'y faire un détour !

- Et moi d'y retourner... Chuchotai-je, mais elle l'avait entendu.

- T'inquiète, on s'habitue vite ici ! C'est lassant et déprimant, mais on y s'habitue !

Elle passa son sac à son épaule. Je lui souris.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, à plus tard peut-être !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. A la pause, je redescendis chercher mes livres de classe et j'avais encore des papiers administratifs à régler, ce qui me prit les 20 minutes de pause que nous avions. Après ceci, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps et constatai que je retournai une heure de plus en littérature et bien sûr, j'étais encore à la traîne. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. J'entendis des pas pressés derrière moi. Je me retournai et le vis lui : le copain de Tom Sturridge. Il était aussi en retard apparemment. Il marcha plus vite et arriva à ma hauteur, nos regards se croisèrent alors pour la première fois. Mon Dieu ! Ses yeux, ils sont si... envoûtants : ce superbe mélange de bleu, de vert, d'une pointe de gris, des caractères marqués. Il avait déjà son visage d'homme bien affirmé. Je m'y attardai. Il leva les sourcils d'un air sympathique.

- On est tout les deux en retard apparemment !

_« Dis quelque chose Krista, dis quelque chose bon sang ! »_ Ma bouche s'ouvrit, mais nous étions déjà devant la salle de cours et il s'y engouffra sans attendre ma réponse qui avait tardé.

- Dépêchons, dépêchons, Monsieur Pattinson... Melle Blair... Nous dit Monsieur Wood en tenant la porte, la refermant ensuite.

En allant m'asseoir à côté de ma voisine frustrée, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je connaissais au moins son nom de famille maintenant :_ "Pattinson"... _Même si le cours avait l'air très intéressant, j'étais complètement absente et ne le faisais pas exprès.

- On arrête de dormir Melle Blair !

Le professeur passa derrière mon dos et ébouriffa mes cheveux, tout le monde prenait des notes, sauf moi.

- J'suis désolée !

- Il faudrait peut-être que vous me donniez une liste de ce que vous avez étudié en Islande et puis qu'un élève vous aide à rattraper ce que nous avons déjà fait !

- Bien !

- Alors qui serait d'accord pour aider mademoiselle ?

Toutes les mains des garçons se levèrent, sauf celle du dénommé Pattinson.

- Vous avez l'embarras du choix, Mademoiselle !

Je sentais les regards noirs des filles qui étaient là.

- Je m'en fiche... choisissez... Dis-je à Monsieur Wood.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui... '

- Dans ce cas...

Il observa la classe.

- Hum, arrêtez d'agiter la main Monsieur Sturridge, reposez votre candidature quand vous aurez la moyenne dans ma matière.... Monsieur Pattinson vous m'étonnez, vous pourriez facilement aider notre nouvelle élève !

- J'suis pas mal occupé. Je crains de n'avoir pas de temps à consacrer à quelqu'un.

Je me sentis rougir.

- Bien, alors Brian s'occupera bien de vous, je pense !

Ce dernier avait un sourire victorieux.

- Ceci étant réglé ! Reprenons le cours des choses, tâchez d'essayer de suivre Melle Blair ! Sourit-il avant de continuer son cours.

Puis vint une heure de bio, où cette fois je fus à l'heure et eus la surprise d'y voir Casey.

- Hey !

Elle me fit signe et je m'avançai vers elle.

- Il n'y a personne à côté de moi, si tu veux j'peux être ta partenaire ! me proposa-t-elle.

- J'veux bien merci !

- Cool !

Je m'installai près d'elle en attendant le prof, Monsieur Fitzgerald. Lui par contre était le prof de bio banal, sans aucun signe particulier : petit, la calvitie, approchant de la quarantaine, lunettes rondes. Ce qu'on appelle un petit physique ingrat. Il donnait son cours point barre.

A la fin du cours, je dus retourner à l'administration, pour récupérer des papiers qui étaient adressés à mon père. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, j'eus un peu de mal à trouver le réfectoire, mais j'y arrivai. Je soupirai, commençai à faire la queue, prenant un plateau. Je regardai attentivement ce qui nous était proposé. Pas très faim encore aujourd'hui, moi qui pourtant adorais ça... manger... une salade, une bouteille d'eau et une pomme... et vint le moment fatidique, à savoir _où est-ce que j'allais déjeuner ?_ Je m'avançai et vis Casey à une table vide, le casque sur les oreilles, lisant un bouquin en grignotant des chips. Je décidai d'aller la déranger. C'était le seule visage amical que je connaissais à part peut-être Sturridge, mais lui, c'était un cas particulier ! Malheureusement, j'entendis mon prénom retentir.

- Krista ! !

Je me retournai et vis Brian qui me faisait signe de venir le rejoindre. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers eux...

- Viens déjeuner avec nous ! Dit-il en me désignant la place de libre près de lui.

Ses copains, en face, étaient tout aussi snobs que lui. Ils étaient deux, plus deux filles, aux airs hautains et superficiels. Le genre de filles que je n'avais pas envie de connaître. La blonde chatoyante me regarda, en collant un bisou sur la joue de Brian.

- Moi c'est Ashley ! Dit-elle.

- Enchantée... Répondis-je pas vraiment enchantée, pour le coup.

- Elle, c'est Sofia !

Elle me fit son petit sourire hypocrite. Brian me regarda et continua.

- Henry et Nils !

Les deux tête à claques me firent un coucou.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de découvrir la civilisation ? Me demanda Ashley avec son petit air.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait ?_

- Les Islandais ne sont pas des sauvages. On vit comme tout le monde !

Elle parut étonnée par ma froideur. Ma fourchette picorait la salade. Je ne mangeais pas. L'envie ne me venait pas. Brian se débarrassa de la main de la fille posée sur son épaule.

- L'Islande est un pays très beau. J'y suis allé l'hiver dernier. J'y ai fait du ski de fond, fascinant ! Dit-il en me souriant.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

- Dans quel coin ?

- Près de la capitale !

- Ah...

Je m'en fichais à vrai dire.

- Vous avez le téléphone là-bas ? Demanda la copine dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom.

Je la regardai. Elle se sentit idiote tout à coup.

- Et bien oui !

- Cela m'étonne !

- Sors un peu de ton p'tit monde ! Tu te rendras compte à quel point tu es réductrice et tu te sentiras moins idiote en allant te coucher le soir... Dis-je le regard sur ma salade, lassede tout ça.

Indignée, elle reporta son attention sur son plateau vide au centre duquel trônait une pomme : le genre de fille qui se laisse mourir de faim, qui se trouve trop grosse, alors qu'elle est déjà très mince et passe son temps à demander à tout le monde _"dis, tu me trouves grosse ? "_  
Je soupirai. Ces copains discutaient entre eux. Brian eut l'air gêné et reprit le cours de la conversation.

- Ton père m'a dit que tu parlais un peu français. C'est génial dis donc !

Il essayait de combler le silence.  
Je lui adressai un mince sourire.

- J'aime la France ! Me dit-il en français avec un accent typiquement britannique.

Je lui souris à nouveau. Un petit chahut se fit entendre. Je tournai mon regard vers la gauche. Tom et Pattinson _(dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le prénom) _venaient d'arriver et rigolaient ensemble, recouvrant le brouhaha qu'il y avait déjà. Ils s'assirent. Pattinson ne semblait plus aussi contrarié que ce matin. Il riait d'un rire naturel, qui faisait du bien à voir. Il semblait débattre sur quelque chose et il mangeait en même temps. Leur table, malgré qu'ils ne soient que deux, était beaucoup plus animée que celle où j'étais, où nous étions 6.

- Sturridge et Pattinson ! Soupira Brian près de moi, je tournai mon regard vers lui.

- Tu les connais bien ?

- Bof ! C'est des p'tits branleurs !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ils vivent dans leur petit monde à eux, beaucoup de filles les trouvent "intéressants". Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles leur trouvent d'intéressant, vraiment. Le côté "Bad Boy" peut être? Je les trouve inutiles...

- Ah ? Je l'encourageai à continuer.

- Sturridge ne se gêne d'ailleurs pas pour se servir, je parle des filles, évidemment ! L'autre, Pattinson, est un peu plus réservé, mais tout aussi stupide, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin bref, ce sont des imbéciles tout juste bon à divertir le peuple de temps en temps ! Dit-il en conclusion.

Je ne fis aucune remarque. Je tournai mon regard de nouveau vers le duo. Pattinson fit une grimace à une remarque de Tom, blanc. Ils se regardaient et rigolaient, ce qui me fit sourire. Puis tout à coup, Tom eut un bref regard vers moi. Il fourra un coup de coude à Pattinson et fit un signe de tête vers moi. Ils me regardèrent tous les deux. Tom me fit son éternel coucou de la main. Pattinson plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Rougissante, je baissai les yeux, regardai ma salade, qui désormais ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une salade. Brian émit un grognement. Je le regardai.

- Si tu veux mon avis, évite de fréquenter ces deux là ! Ils risquent d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi ! Dit-il durement.

Mais pour qui il se prenait !

- Heu... j'vais faire un tour dehors... Annonçai-je.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?

- Non, non ! Reste avec tes amis, merci ! J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule !

- Ok ! A tout à l'heure !

Et sans que je m'y attende, il posa un baiser sur ma joue. J'en restai les yeux écarquillés, me levai en prenant mes affaires, déposai le plateau, contente de constater que l'on triait les déchets dans ce lycée et sortis avec ma bouteille d'eau.

Je me baladai, en profitant pour essayer de m'y retrouver, pour à l'avenir ne plus arriver en retard dans mes prochains cours. Il me restait une heure de Bio. Les cours stoppaient à 15H pour tout le monde. Je retrouvai Casey ma partenaire.

- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, oui...

- Je te donnerai les cours qu'on a déjà fait, pour pas que tu sois trop perdue...

La libération, quand l'ultime sonnerie retentit. Nous sortîmes des cours en même temps avec Casey.

- Tu conduis ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Heu...non ! C'est ma belle-mère qui vient me chercher !

- Ah d'accord ! Je t'aurais proposé de te raccompagner, vu que je suis en voiture !

- C'est gentil !

- Une prochaine fois alors !

- Ouais ! Et elle partit rapidement.

Elle devait être pressée. Je sortis alors du bâtiment et, au parking, je retrouvai Joyce qui attendait en faisant les cent pas. Je n'en pouvais plus et n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer, me fourrer sous une couverture et espérer par magie me réveiller en Islande le lendemain matin. Tout à coup, on me klaxonna. Une voiture arriva à mon niveau et je vis le visage de Tom me sourire, Sting débitant_ "Message in the bottle" _à la radio.

- On te ramène ? Me demanda-t-il espièglement.

Je vis Pattinson à côté, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, demi allongé, les pieds sur le tableau de bord, les bras croisés sur le torse. S'il n'avait pas soupiré, j'aurais cru qu'il dormait.

- Tom fout lui la paix à cette fille, tu vois pas que tu l'ennuies ? Dit-il d'une voix lasse, justement comme quelqu'un qui allait plonger dans un sommeil profond.

- N'importe quoi ! Se révolta-t-il en tournant les yeux vers son voisin avant de me prêter de nouveau son attention.

- Dis-moi, je ne t'ennuie pas, petite Islandaise ? xD

Joyce klaxonna derrière eux, non seulement pour qu'ils bougent mais aussi parce qu'elle m'avait reconnue.

- Du tout... mais je dois y aller... on m'attend déjà... Dis-je dans un sourire, faisant signe vers la voiture de derrière.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro pour voir qui c'était.

- Ok alors à d'main !

- A demain ! Soufflai-je.

Il repartit en trombe.

- TOM, DOUCEMENT ! Râla Pattinson.

Je souris en secouant la tête, me dirigeant vers la voiture de Joyce, pas de 4X4 merci seigneur ! Je montai côté passager et laissai le sac à mes pieds.

- Alors, cette première journée ?

- Affreuse !

Et nous ne nous sommes plus rien dit de tout le trajet.

[ ... ]

Une fois arrivée, je sortis de la voiture et montait directement dans ma chambre. Je retirai mes chaussures et me jetai sur le lit. Je trouvais leur école un peu trop "encadrée", si je peux dire ça comme ça. En Islande, tout est beaucoup plus décontracté, on s'habille comme on veut, il y a un rapport d'égal à égal avec les professeurs qui sont aussi beaucoup plus détendus. On parle de choses plus diverses, on est sensibilisés à plus de choses. Enfin, on prenait du plaisir à te lever pour y aller. Je n 'allais pas faire preuve d'Ethnocentrisme envers l'Education. C'était quelque chose de propre à chaque pays après tout.

Les visages de toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontrées, défilaient devant mes yeux. Brian, ses potiches et ses copains : quelle bande d'idiots. Les deux femmes de l'administration rigolotes comme tout. La prof d'histoire et les profs de littérature et de Bio. Quelques petites têtes par-ci par-là. Ma voisine de littérature frustrée. Tom, son sourire espiègle, son charme incontestable, le naturel qu'il avait à venir vers moi. Je m'arrêtai sur Casey. Je ne la jugeai pas de suite, malgré qu'elle paraissait très sympathique et ne se prenait pas la tête.

Le diaporama se figea sur Pattinson (dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le prénom !). Je revis les moindres détails de son visage, son regard qui se figeait dans le mien, son nez, sa bouche, son sourire, sa langue quand il avait parfois la bouche mi-ouverte... il était bizarrement captivant.. . A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter sur le poste fixe que j'avais dans ma chambre et de composer le numéro de Ludvik. Je m'en fichais d'appeler à l'étranger et du prix que j'allais payer ! Je faisais les cent pas, téléphone collé à l'oreille, ça sonne, réponds-moi Ludvik !!

- Ludvik à l'appareil ! Me répondit-il en Islandais.

Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage, je lui répondis aussi en Islandais.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours aussi fort !!!

- Krista !!

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes !

Il eut un léger rire.

- Oui, je t'aime fort, je t'aime plus que tout !! Tu me manques un peu plus chaque jour et c'est bon de t'entendre !

Mon cœur se mit à battre fort, je l'aimais aussi.

- Ludvik, je veux rentrer ! Dis-je tristement, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

- Je le veux aussi... mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible !

Voilà que je me mis à pleurer.

- Krista, je ne veux pas t'entendre pleurer ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne m'as pas habitué à ça ! Courage !!

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur... de devoir faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si tout me convenait... alors que rien ne va, Ludvik, rien ne va !

- J'comprends... pour moi non plus ce n'est pas facile... surtout ce matin quand je suis arrivé en cours et que ta place était vide...

- Pendant que moi j'essayais de trouver la mienne ici...

- Tu nous manques !! Fred paraît affecté aussi, il mange peu, boit peu, ne veut plus se promener ou courir...

Mes larmes coulèrent de nouveau.

- J'ai envie de me jeter dans un avion et de rentrer chez moi ! J'pourrais pas supporter ça plus longtemps, on ne respire pas ici... tout est pollué... les gens s'en foutent ...

- Du calme... allez... tout va bien aller ! Sa voix était si douce et calme, qu'elle me faisait l'effet d'une berceuse.

- Je porte un uniforme !

- Toi ?

- Vive les mœurs anglaises !

Il rit.

- Tu as quand même rencontré une ou deux personnes sympathiques !

- Oui, une fille... qui m'a l'air sympathique... et un garçon... bizarre mais drôle !

- Et bien tu vois, c'est un début ! ... Je suis sûr que tu ne voudras plus rentrer en Islande dans un mois ou deux !

- Alors ça, c'est impossible !!

- Reviens-moi vite ! Souffla-t-il.

- Je vais négocier les vacances d'hiver. J'ai trop besoin de vous, de l'Islande...

- J'espère te voir bientôt...

- Des nouvelles de mes grands parents ? Hanna ? Elma ? Andri ?

- Tes grands parents se portent à merveille. Ta grand-mère pense beaucoup à toi, trop des fois, je pense... Hanna, et bien comme à son habitude ! Elma et Andri sont ensemble !

- Non ! Sérieusement ?

- Oui, ils se sont enfin décidés !

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé voir ça.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ton appel !

- J'ai eu besoin d'entendre ta voix.

- Je voudrais pouvoir te rassurer et te prendre dans mes bras !

Mon bras me serra la taille, je me mordis la lèvre.

- J'vais devoir raccrocher...

- Je dirais aux autres que tu as appelé ! Dit-il tristement.

- Dis-leur qu'ils me manquent, que je les embrasse très fort !!! Que je pense à eux tous les jours et que je reviendrai bientôt !!

- Je leur dirais !

- Ludvik, mon ange, je t'aime ! Porte-toi bien ! Je t'embrasse fort !

- Je t'aime aussi. Prends soin de toi... et tiens le coup !

- J'essayerai de rappeler bientôt !

- J'attends ton appel... J't'attends tout court... Souffla-t-il.

- Au revoir !

- Au revoir, ma Krista !

Lorsque mon doigt pressa cette petite touche et que je raccrochai, j'eus alors l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait en mille morceaux. Je reposai le téléphone, partis à la douche et, revenant dans la chambre, je tirai les rideaux et m'engouffrai sous la couette, et ce, jusqu'au soir. J'étais figée là, comme une statue. Les heures défilaient et à présent,  
La lune éclairait toute la pièce et faisait des ombres sur la petite vallée islandaise représentée sur le papier glacé affiché au mur. Ma gorge se noua. _« Non, tu ne vas pas passer tes nuits à pleurer tout de même ! Ressaisis-toi ! »_ J'entendis des pas dans le couloirs.

- Krista ? Tu dors ?

On cogna légèrement à la porte. C'était mon père. Il ouvrit la porte et je fermai les yeux faisant semblant de dormir. Il la referma doucement et s'en alla.

[ ... ]

Bien que les cours commençaient à 9 heure, j'eus tout de même un peu de mal à me réveiller. Même rituel : douche, uniforme. Aujourd'hui, je laissai la chemise au-dessus de la jupe qui dépassai du pull. Sac de cours, je regarde mon emploi du temps : _Beurk!_ j'avais une heure de Maths en deuxième heure. Finalement, j'aurais dû me mettre en chimie ou en physique me reprochai-je en sortant de la chambre pour ensuite descendre à la cuisine.

- Ton père est déjà parti tôt ce matin, je t'accompagne à l'école aujourd'hui ! Dit Joyce.

- Ok !

Je m'assis et fis un effort par rapport à hier. Je finis mes flocons et comblai avec un fruit. Tomber dans les pommes était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. Une fois dans la voiture, jeredoutai cette nouvelle journée. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Le ciel était bleu ce matin. C'était la première fois que le ciel était bleu depuis que j'étais en Angleterre, au moins ça de positif.

- Allez courage, bonne journée ! A tout à l'heure !

- Ouais ! Soupirai-je en sortant de la voiture, sac à l'épaule.

Il restait 1O minutes avant le début des cours. Je restai sur le parking et m'appuyai contre une voiture, histoire de me donner du courage et d'affronter une autre journée. Le parking était désert, il n'y avait plus personne. Puis, je le vis en face, Pattinson, tout seul, sans Tom. Il fumait, nonchalamment appuyé contre la voiture de son ami justement, regard vers le ciel. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille, la cravate de son uniforme sur le capot de la voiture, la chemise pas totalement boutonnée. Il lui manquait bien trois boutons à refermer et comme la veille, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes.

A sa tête, il venait de se réveiller et d'arriver. Tout à coup, je pensai qu'il s'était senti observé et je fus grillée. Son regard s'était posé sur moi. Il me regarda étrangement en relevant un sourcil. Il jeta un oeil sur les côtés, derrière lui, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien lui que je regardais et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Cela me fit rire de l'intérieur. Il me regarda de nouveau, puis je vis se dessiner un magnifique sourire en coin sur son visage. Sa cigarette d'une main _( Grr ! Il fume ! ), _l'index de son autre main me fit signe de venir. Il avait toujours ce sourire en coin. Cette fois c'est moi qui regardai sur les côtés et derrière pour voir si c'était bien à moi qu'il demandait de venir. Il eut un sourire plus franc et hocha légèrement la tête, genre "oui, oui, c'est à toi que je m'adresse !" Je m'avançai alors doucement vers lui, j'étais à un mètre de lui à peine. Toujours souriant, il chercha mon regard.

- Tout va bien Krista ?

_ il se rappelait de mon prénom et moi je ne connaissais toujours pas le sien !_

- Oui, oui, ça va ! Dis-je en le fuyant un peu du regard.

Il se pencha légèrement et me regarda par en-dessous.

- Tu m'as l'air un peu... perdue... aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement...

Ben ça c'est le cas de le dire...

- Je vois... tu choisis toujours la politique du silence avec tes interlocuteurs ?

Je levai mes yeux vers lui qui rencontrèrent les siens de plein fouet, _Captivant !_

- Oh heu non ! Pas du tout !

Il sourit de nouveau.

- Bien ! Alors c'est cool... on peut parler... normalement...

- Parfaitement oui ! Dis-je en ayant du mal à respirer.

La sonnerie retentit.

- Ooops, je crois que je vais être encore en retard ! Dit-il tout sourire.

Il boutonna sa chemise et mit sa cravate, toujours de manière négligée et décontractée, avant de filer.

- A plus tard ! Me lança-t-il.

* * *

J'ai eu une remarque juste ! Je n'avais pas fait attention au fait que je n'acceptais pas les reviews anonymes ! Chose réglée, j'attends quelques réactions !

Merci aux premières lectrices que j'ai reçu ici ! Baisers.


	5. Chapter 5 : Pattinson's madness

Je restais plantée là, mais quelle idiote, moi aussi j'avais cours ! Je repris l'usage de ma pensée et de mes jambes et cherchai encore une fois l'endroit où j'avais cours. J'étais conne,j'aurais dû lui demander de m'aider. J'avais un cours de français et comme hier j'arrivai en retard, essoufflée.

- Bonjour ! Me dit la Prof en français.

- Bonjour, désolée d'être en retard ! Répondis-je en français avec mon accent nordique bien prononcé.

Elle reprit en anglais.

- Krista Blair, tu es la nouvelle élève ?

- Oui, oui, c'est moi !  
- Bien, tâche de faire attention et de ne pas trop traîner dans les couloirs la prochaine fois !

Elle avait l'air plutôt sympa, trentenaire, française, ça c'était sûr, plutôt mignonne.

- Alors, assieds-toi à côté de Robert ! Tiens, il n'y a personne près de lui !

Je tournai le regard vers celui qui portait le prénom de Robert. Mon cœur eut un raté quand je vis de qui il s'agissait. C'était lui, celui que je trouvais captivant... Pattinson... donc Robert Pattinson...

- Krista, tu es avec nous ?

- Oh heu, oui, pardon Mademoiselle !

Je m'avançai vers Robert donc _(oui, heureuse de pouvoir mettre un prénom sur son visage )_, il me sourit et ce sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il me l'adressait, franc, doux et par dessus tout, craquant... D'accord, je le trouvais captivant, mais cela ne voulait rien dire, j'aimais mon Ludvik...  
Je m'assis donc près de lui. Il se pencha à mon oreille tout sourire.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu avais cours de Français. Je t'aurais aidé et tu ne serais pas encore en retard à t'excuser pour la énième fois essoufflée...

Je rougis et sortis mes affaires.

- Hum Krista, ça fait longtemps que tu fais du français ?! Me demanda la prof.

- Hum... 7/8 ans...

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Donc, tu le parles plutôt bien, voire couramment ?

- Et bien, je me débrouille.

- En Islande, je sais que c'est commun de parler plusieurs langues. Tu en as appris d'autres ?'

- Hum... Il y donc l'islandais, le français, le danois, un petit peu d'allemand et donc l'anglais, c'est tout !

Elle eut un petit rire.

- C'est tout ? C'est déjà beaucoup je trouve, pour une jeune demoiselle !

Je baissai la tête, un peu gênée de ces projecteurs soudainement braqués sur moi, me disant qu'il y en avait des centaines d'autres comme moi en Islande, voire qui parlait encore plus de langues.

- Alors je suppose que la plupart des choses que nous allons faire, tu les as déjà apprises et les maitrises... mais bon... une langue étrangère n'est jamais totalement acquise .

Je lui souris et elle débuta son cours, distribua des photocopies, un texte en français, bien évidemment, avec des questions de compréhension auxquelles il fallait répondre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'avais lu et terminé mes questions. La prof était occupée avec... Brian... Tiens, je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence. Je décidai de jeter un oeil à mon voisin, qui avait l'air un peu perdu.

- Hum... tu... tu as besoin d'aide ? Demandai-je timidement dans un chuchotis pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Il me regarda et sourit.

- Ça ne serait de refus ! Souffla-t-il comme désespéré.

J'avançai ma chaise près de lui. Nous étions tous les deux plongés sur sa photocopie, son bras se posa sur le dossier de ma chaise ce qui me donna l'impression d'être encerclée. Son parfum m'envoyait des ondes de douceur et de bien-être. Je me concentrai sur le texte, relus la première question, nous parlions dans des chuchotements.

- Alors là, c'est simple, on te demande tout simplement de dire quel est le personnage principal, d'en faire un portrait moral et physique...

Cependant, ces yeux n'étaient pas portés sur la photocopie, mais plutôt sur mon visage. Je n'osai pas quitter cette feuille du regard, sentant le sien me détailler, s'attarder sur ma bouche.

- Donc, heu, le mieux, c'est de relever les éléments du textes et que t'en fasses des phrases structurées avec des liaisons.

- Hum, hum ! Souffla-t-il.

Je déglutis sentant ses yeux me brûler le visage et mon cœur s'emballer. J'osai le regarder et comme à chaque fois que je rencontrais son regard, je devins toute petite.

- Robert ?

Il continuait de me regarder.

- Oui ?

- C'est dans le texte que tu trouveras la réponse...(je tapotai la feuille avec mon crayon) C'est ici que ça se passe...

Il ferma légèrement les yeux. Je vis un peu de rouge lui monter aux joues, il eut un petit sourire gêné.

- Excuse-moi, alors tu disais ? Murmura-t-il.

Je ris doucement et lui ré-expliquai. Il comprenait plutôt vite et eut fini 15 minutes plus tard, lui aussi.

Le professeur arriva à notre table, regarda mon travail, puis le sien.

- Je vois que tu t'es trouvé un bon professeur Robert ! C'est bien... ça change de l'habitude ! Sourit-elle en allant à son bureau.

L'heure touchait à sa fin.

- Alors, ceux qui n'ont pas terminé les questions de compréhension, finissez-les et ensuite faites la première expression, ça sera tout ! A demain !

Les élèves quittèrent la salle de cours, nous aussi. Une fois sorti, il ralentit le pas quand il vit que j'étais à sa hauteur.

- Merci pour le coup de main ! Me dit-il.

- De rien, c'est normal... et heu... tu as...

- Krista !

C'était Brian qui s'avançait et passait son bras à mon épaule, ce qui me dérangeait un peu, pour ne pas dire beaucoup ! Ils se lancèrent tout les deux un regard mauvais.

- Bien... j'vais vous laisser, alors à plus tard Krista ! Fit Robert avant de partir.

- Je crois que nous avons tous les deux cours de Maths ! Me dit Brian.

Je me dégageai de son épaule.

- Comment tu sais que j'ai cours de maths ?

- Hum, je le sais, c'est tout... on y va ?

A contrecœur, je le suivis pour ne pas me perdre. On traversa l'espace qu'il y avait entre les deux bâtiments, un grand aire de repos, des arbres, on pouvait s'y allonger, jouer au frisbee, travailler, il y avait des tables... bref se détendre... un point commun avec l'Islande... sauf peut-être les arbres. Il y en avait pas autant, car en Islande, vu la qualité de la terre, les arbres poussent très rarement, donc il n'y en pas beaucoup.

Nous montâmes et, même si ça m'embêtait de l'avouer, grâce à Brian, je ne fus pas en retard. Et qui vis-je ? Robert, ( Décidément ! ) en compagnie de Tom cette fois-ci, qui s'avançaient vers moi.

- Salut p'tite Islandaise !

- Bonjour !

- Tu permets ? C'était Brian qui revenait à ma hauteur, m'ayant laissée pour dire bonjour à une de ses connaissances.

- Je dis juste bonjour à Krista !

- Et bien moi, je te dis au revoir Sturridge ! Lui répondit Brian.

- Quoi ? C'est ta petite amie ? Lui demanda Tom.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Tu cherches l'embrouille, elle parle à qui elle veut, quand elle veut non ?

- Pas aux gens de ton espèce !!

- Répète un peu pour voir !

Bordel ! Ils n'allaient pas en venir aux mains ? Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Robert arriva.

- On se calme ! Tom laisse ce con, il en vaut pas la peine ! Dit-il en s'interposant.

- C'est ça, fais ta poule mouillée Sturridge !

Robert eut à peine le temps de réagir que Tom balançait son poing à la figure de Brian.

- Tom !! Cria Robert.

- Non, mais ça va pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes tarés ? Leur dis-je aux deux bagarreurs, d'autant plus que c'était à cause de moi que tout ça avait commencé.

Le prof de Maths sortit, aussi grand que Tom, cheveux gris, bien robuste, voix grave.

- Vous vous croyez sur un ring de boxe ou quoi ? Monsieur Sturridge, Monsieur Pattinson, Monsieur Bromfield et vous, la Mademoiselle dont je ne connais pas le nom, chez le proviseur ! Les autres en cours, vous sortez vos affaires, je reviens !

Ils avaient tout les deux tort. Brian avait le nez en sang et le prof de Maths le soutenait par les épaules. Tom avait la main légèrement en feu d'après ce qu'il avait chuchoté à Robert qui ne cessait de lui dire qu'il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de coller son poing à l'autre.  
Deuxième jour, deuxième dans ce pays de merde et j'avais des ennuis. Il ne m'était jamais arrivé un truc pareille en Islande. C'était la première fois que j'étais convoquée chez le proviseur, en tout cas à propos de quelque chose de négatif.

L'autre bâtiment atteint, nous avançâmes vers l'administration et prîmes l'escalier en colimaçon. Un seul bureau, on cogna à la porte, une voix d'homme nous autorisa à entrer. J'entrai la première, suivie des trois autres : bureau spacieux, éclairé.

- Asseyez-vous ! Nous ordonna une voix autoritaire.

Un grand moustachu à lunettes nous passa à la loupe chacun notre tour. Nous nous assîmes, je me fis toute petite. Robert à côté de moi avait l'air plus décontracté. Tom de même, il mit même ses pieds sur le siège. Brian à mon autre côté garda la tête en arrière, l'air de souffrir le martyre

- Bien, Monsieur Reagan, vous pouvez disposer merci !

Celui-ci souhaita une bonne journée au proviseur et s'en alla. Le proviseur s'assit en face de nous, dans son grand fauteuil.

- A nous Messieurs et Mademoiselle Blair qui venez juste d'arriver et atterrissez déjà dans mon bureau... que s'est-t-il passé ?

- Une embrouille pas bien grave... Intervint Brian.

- Ouais, Robert et Krista n'y sont pour rien ! Continua Tom.

- Il a raison, c'est entre moi et Sturridge ! Encouragea celui-ci.

Alors là, j'étais scotchée par leur attitude, vraiment classe.

- Bien alors, Mademoiselle Blair et Monsieur Pattinson vous pouvez sortir et retourner en cours !

Un peu déconcertée, j'obéis, suivie de Robert qui n'avait pas l'air plus inquiet que ça.

- Heu...

- T'inquiète pas pour eux... Ils vont plaider coupable tout les deux et patati patata et quelques heures de colle... même si ton copain l'a bien cherché !

- De quoi ? Mon copain ?

- Bromfield !

- Brian n'est pas mon copain !!!

- Ah bon ? Sourit-il.

- Non, au grand jamais, non !! Dis-je presque effrayée.

- J'pensais... Rit-il.

- Et bien tu pensais mal...

- Tant mieux... ça me rassure !

- Ah ?

- Ouais, tu mérites mieux que ce crétin à mon avis !

Je rougis.

- On retourne en cours ? Lui demandai-je.

- Heu vas-y toi ! Moi, j'ai un truc à faire !

- Ah... d'accord !

Je regagnai donc le chemin des cours, me présentant une fois de plus au professeur. Je m'installai à une table vide, ne regardant pas qui il y avait autour de moi et restai déconnectée du cours pendant tout le reste de l'heure. Ce fut enfin l'heure de la pause, j'en avais bien besoin. Je choisis d'aller m'isoler. J'avisai un petit endroit, quelques arbres, personne ne semblait y être. Je décidai d'y passer la récréation. M'avançant, j'entendis, à l'abri d'un arbre, une conversation téléphonique. Je reconnus la voix de Robert, agacée.

- Mais non, c'est pas ça! La question n'est pas de savoir si t'es loin ou pas bébé, je voudrais juste savoir si ça vaut la peine qu'on continue toi et moi.... mais non arrête.... dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ah bon, c'est ce que tu crois... dans ce cas, je dois croire la même chose... mais non putain ! Oui j'arrête de dire des gros mots... quoi on se dispute à chaque fois... ben c'est pas moi qui me suis barrée en Espagne !!.... ok, ok excuse-moi, je sais que c'est pas toi, que c'est tes parents qui décident... tu me manques aussi... mais oui... tout le temps... tous les jours... moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi (souffla-t-il)...ouais... ok... bye... moi aussi je t'aime... Il raccrocha et ajouta dans un souffle: « Si c'est encore le cas de le dire... »

A ce moment en me déplaçant, je fis du bruit, il se retourna et me vit.

- Excuse-moi... je... je ne t'espionnais pas... je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne. Je ne voulais pas écouter mais...

- Ça va, c'est bon... je m'en fous ! Dit-il en passant à côté de moi l'air un peu triste, tête baissée, s'éloignant.

Je fronçai les sourcils et eus un pincement au cœur de le voir ainsi . . .  
Pourtant je ne le connaissais pas et inconsciemment je ressentais sa peine, il avait tout simplement mal ...  
Je sortis un livre mais eus du mal à me concentrer sur celui ci ... n'ayant pas cours juste après, je pris mon sac, et profitant du soleil londonien qui brillait ( un miracle), y ais posé ma tête pour m'assoupir un instant. Je plongeais alors dans un demi sommeil, pendant que mon rêve se faisait de plus en plus précis.  
Le visage de Ludvik se dessina très distinctement devant mes yeux, il me sourit, juste ça, il me sourit . Ce qui sur le moment me procura un bien fou. Puis tout à coup, je le vis s'éloigner de moi petit à petit toujours en me souriant, je le suppliai de rester, de ne pas s'en aller, de ne pas me laisser, l'appelant désespérément.  
Je me rendis compte au final que ce n'était pas lui qui s'éloigner de moi, mais bien le contraire.  
La sonnerie du portable me fit sursauter ... c'était l'heure du déjeuner, je me levai paresseusement, m'étirai de tout mon long, pris mon sac et me dirigeai tranquillement vers le réfectoire sachant maintenant où il se trouvait .

Passant avec mon plateau, je pris une salade de fruits.  
Arrivée à la fin de la file, je vis Brian pansement, sur le nez me faire un coucou, je m'empêchai de rire à la tête qu'il avait et m'avançai à contre coeur vers lui.

- ça va mieux ? Lui demandai-je

- Oh c'est rien ça passera ! Assieds-toi près de moi Krista ! Dit-il en tapotant le dossier de la chaise, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne.

Je soupirai.

- Heu Krista ?

Ce fut une voix féminine qui m'interpella. Arrivée à ma hauteur, je fus un peu surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Casey.  
Elle avait négligemment attaché ses cheveux longs, et avait aujourd'hui un trait de noir. Je remarquai,qu'elle avait les oreilles percées._ ( deux fois de chaque voir trois)_  
Sa chemise s'ouvrait sur deux boutons et laissait voir un jolie décolleté,_( Elle était gâtée de ce côté !)_ et enfin soit c'était une illusion d'optique soit elle avait bel et bien raccourci sa jupe.  
Les yeux des trois garçons qui étaient là semblaient d'ailleurs faire le tour du propriétaire !

- Salut Casey ! Lui dis-je, contente de la voir.

- Salut ! Bon alors tu viens ? On devait parler du devoir de Bio non ? !

_Hein ? Oooh ! _Je compris de suite ce qu'elle voulut dire.

- Ah heu oui c'est vrai ! Tu m'excuses pour aujourd'hui Brian, mais c'est vraiment quelque chose d'important !

- Pas de soucis ! Je comprends, les études passent avant tout ! A plus tard ma belle ! Il me fit un clin d'œil.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose ou sinon je risquai de rigoler, en jetant un coup d'œil, à l'état de son nez !

Casey me sourit,et je la suivis à une table libre  
Je déposai mon sac et m'assis en soupirant.

- Je te remercie !! Dis-je en fermant les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, soulagée d'avoir échapper à Brian et sa bande.

Elle rit.

- J'ai vu ta profonde détresse, et ta souffrance hier, lorsque que tu étais en leur compagnie ! Alors je me suis dis qu'il était de mon devoir de te sauver de cela ! Me dit-elle d'un air théâtral qui me fit sourire.

- Et tu as bien fait ! Tu es mon sauveur ! M'exclamai-je, en mangeant du bout de la fourchette ma salade fruits.

Je reconnus de suite nos deux compères, qui arrivèrent et s'installèrent à trois table de nous.  
Je leur faisais profil et Casey leur faisait face.

- Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ? Bien sûr tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre ... Me dit-elle en buvant à la bouteille de sa limonade.

- Oui vas-y !

- Est-ce vrai que c'est à cause de toi si Sturridge à casser la figure à Bromfield ?

Ma fourchette fit un bruit retentissant contre mon bol.

Je rougis.

- Ok d'accord ! T'es vraiment pas obligée de répondre hein si ça te gêne !

Je souris,en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Non c'est rien ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cette question !

- Ah !

- Et donc ... A cause de moi, je ne sais pas ! Mais on va dire que j'ai été l'élément déclencheur de son poing sur le nez de Brian en quelque sorte... Répondis-je, confuse et gênée.

- En tout cas, t'as pas à t'en vouloir ! C'est pas la première fois que Sturridge fout son poing à Bromfield !

- Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je.

- Ouais ! L'année dernière, Pattinson s'était bagarré jusqu'au sang lors d'une soirée, où sa p'tite amie l'avait fait cocu avec Bromfield !

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

- Bref ! Une après-midi, ils se sont croisés dans les couloirs et Robert n'a pas répondu aux provocations de Bromfield,qui a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin en lui disant des trucs du genre:_ " Ta copine est bonne,et c'est une grosse coquine" _. Enfin je te passe les détails, Tom a craqué, voyant l'état dans lequel était Robert et lui a cassé la figure ...

- ah.. J'étais stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de m'apprendre.

- De toute façon, c'est bien fait pour Bromfield ! C'est qu'un gros con!

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Robert qui discutait tranquillement avec Tom qui avait l'air de le sermonner ...

- Enfin voilà quoi !

- Et heu sinon, tu les connais bien toi ?

- Hum non ! A vrai dire je m'en fous de cette école et des gens qui y sont !

- Ok ! Alors n'hésites pas à me le dire, si je suis trop envahissante ou des trucs dans le genre... Lui dis-je un peu gênée et déconcertée.

Elle rit.

- Je note ... Mais toi t'as l'air d'avoir un cerveau et de savoir t'en servir donc ça change ! Dit-elle en jetant un regard furtif à la table de Brian, où sa blonde chatoyante lui faisait du charme, avant de me sourire.

Nous discutions un peu , et elle posait surtout des tas de questions sur l'Islande auxquelles je répondais du mieux que je pouvais. Nous retournions ensemble en cours, car nous avions les mêmes.  
J'évitais un maximum Brian. Quand je le voyais surgir d'un couloir, nous fuyions et Casey me montrait quelques planques assez pratiques, je dois dire !

A la fin de la journée, je fus surprise de voir mon père venir me récupérer.

- Bonne journée ? !

- Nulle !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Normal, quand on est mêlé à des histoires de bagarres ! ! Lâcha-t-il, alors que nous nous éloignions du lycée.

_Comment l'avait-il su ?_

- Alors ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense jeune fille ? ?

- Rien du tout puisque je n'ai rien fait ! Répliquai-je, le regard à la vitre.

- Vraiment ? ! Il semblait légèrement en colère.

- Tu n'étais pas là pour vérifier ! Alors je t'en prie,ne me sermonne pas ! Et ne me fait pas de leçon de morale, parce que je la sens venir !

Il soupira, comme pour se calmer et ne put rien ajouter !

- Au fait, il parait que tu as rencontré le jeune Bromfield ! Dit-il, comme si c'était une bonne chose.

- Effectivement !

- Et ? !

- Et quoi ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas ! C'est un garçon très bien élevé et de bonne famille !

_Mouahaha elle est bien bonne celle la,si il savait !_

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! J'ai déjà un p'tit ami en Islande ...

- Ah vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui et je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui avec toi ! Autant que ça soit clair !

Nouveau silence ... Plus une parole, jusqu'à la maison

-Je dois retourner au bureau. Je suis juste passé te chercher parce que Joyce est à l'extérieur de la ville et rentre plus tard ...

Il me lança les clés que je rattrapai maladroitement.  
Je descendis de la voiture, prenant soin de claquer la portière de son foutu 4X4!

- Fais attention quand même ! Cria-t-il.

Je ne me retournai pas,et fonçai vers la porte, l'ouvrai, la refermai, et refit le même chemin qu'hier. Balançant mon sac au milieu de la chambre, je changeai de vêtements et redescendis, histoire de manger quelque chose. Je fouillai les placards, rien ne me tenta ! Je me rabattis sur le frigo et trouvai le reste du gâteau d'hier soir. Je le pris avec un verre de lait, et partis m'asseoir dehors pour manger.  
Je montai ensuite faire mes devoirs : Des exercices en histoire, et une expression écrite en Français.  
J'eus un peu plus de mal pour l'histoire, vue que ce qui était enseigné, c'était l'histoire anglaise, dont je ne connaissais pas grand chose. ça restait tout de même intéressant ...

Et ça a été comme ça pendant tout le reste de la semaine.  
Réveille, lycée, devoirs, dodo !  
Robert ne m'avait plus vraiment adressé la parole, en cours de français alors que nous étions côte à côte je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers lui, mémorisant les p'tites mimiques qu'il faisait avec sa bouche,sa manière de relever un sourcil quand il ne comprenait vraiment rien ! Son crayon qui tournoyait entre ses longs doigts fins pour se divertir et son expression quand je me faisais grillé. Il avait l'air amusé de me voir rougir. Tom me disait bonjour de temps en temps, j'évitais toujours Brian,qui prenait le prétexte d'avoir était désigné par le professeur pour m'aider à rattraper la littérature. Je trouvais toujours une feinte.  
Casey était toujours aussi sympathique,bien que je sentais une petite retenue à se _"lâcher" _avec moi comme si elle n'arrivait pas à me faire confiance ... Bon en même temps ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que je j'étais là.

Le week-end je l'avais encore passé à déprimer. Joyce essayait toujours désespérément de me faire sortir mais rien n'y faisait, Islande, je n'avais que ça en tête et à la bouche. Du coup soit je parlais de l'Islande soit c'était le silence radio à table, ce qui commençait sérieusement à agacer mon pè, je n'avais toujours pas changé d'état d'esprit, je voulais rentrer... Ludvik me manquait énormément, mes amis aussi mais lui plus, ainsi que mes grands parents...

La semaine d'après, j'allais en cours à pied,connaissant désormais le chemin par cœur. Ça me faisait du bien de marcher un peu, ça me permettait de réfléchir, et de penser, sans avoir les infos et mon père qui parle en même temps que l'animateur radio !

Ce mercredi, je sortais du cours d'Histoire en compagnie de Casey,je m'étais ensuite occupée avec un livre à la bibliothèque pendant qu'elle allait à son cours d'Arts. Nous devions ensuite nous retrouver en Maths ...

Une fois l'heure de maths venue, je décidai d'y aller à l'avance, pour ne pas avoir la foule,et me presser.  
Dans un coin du bâtiment, je le revis lui, Robert, encore au portable ! Sûrement avec sa petite amie ...  
Il semblait vraiment très énervé.  
Sans vraiment le vouloir j'assistai à sa conversation téléphonique :

- Moi je t'ai pardonné ! ! Et par deux fois, dans le passé ! ! ! [ ... ] Non tu ne peux pas dire que .... mais non ... Arrête !J'ten veux pas ... J'en ai rien à foutre que tu te sois envoyée en l'air avec ce con l'année dernière ... ça n'a plus d'importance ... Non ! ! [ ... ] Je n'ai pas fini ! ! Jenna ne raccroche pas ! ! ! Je t'interdis de raccrocher !

Apparemment, elle l'avait fait.

Il balança le portable par terre. _Heureusement que c'est de l'herbe !_ Pensai-je  
Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur d'en face, j'en sursautai tant ce fut violent.  
Sa main commença à saigner et pas qu'un peu. Il ramassa le portable, et le fourra dans sa poche.

- Robert ! L'interpellai-je en m'approchant de lui inquiète.

Il secoua la main et me regarda furtivement.  
il avait l'intention de s'en aller.

- Hey ! Attends ! Le retins-je.

Je me mis devant lui.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui et cela me déroutait !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il, tête baissée.

- Regarde ta main ! Allons à l'infirmerie ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ! Paniquai-je.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul ...

Il s'écarta de mon chemin et s'en alla,la main en sang.

Pas question que je le laisse comme ça ! Me dis-je à moi-même.

Il sortit du lycée, et je dus courir pour ratrapper ses grandes enjambées.  
Il arriva près d'une voiture,sortit des clés de sa poche.  
Il était venu avec la sienne, aujourd'hui apparemment !

- Ne t'en vas pas comme ça ! Tu n'es pas en état de conduire ! Le suppliai-je doucement

- Merci mère Thérésa ! Tu as d'autre leçon dans le même genre ? Ironisa-t-il, sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Il arracha la manche de sa chemise, puis la retira rapidement.  
Mon cœur eut un râté et une douce chaleur fusionna en moi, lorsque je vis son torse nu frisonner au vent frais.  
Il épongea sa main avec ce qui restait de sa chemise, puis pris la manche qu'il avait arraché pour en faire un bandage rapide.

- Ta main va s'infecter comme ça ! Lui dis-je.

Il se mit à rire ! Non mais franchement !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! Lui dis-je cependant un peu apeurée.

- C'est très mignon de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Mais je te l'ai dit ... ça va aller... Sourit-il tristement.

Il lança le reste de la chemise à l'arrière, prit un T-Shirt dans son sac et l'enfila !  
J'inspirai alors profondément.

- Alors si c'est comme ça, je viens avec toi ! M'exclamai-je.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Et bien quoi ? ! Je ne te laisse pas partir tout seul comme ça, dans cet état ! Insistai-je.

Moment de réflexion pour lui.

- Si tu n'as pas peur des mauvais conducteurs ... Libre à toi ! Dit-il finalement.

Il grimpa à bord de son véhicule dont je fis rapidement le tour avant de monter avec lui.  
Je posai alors mon sac à mes pieds, et bouclai ma ceinture de sécurité.

* * *

Pour celle qui me pose la question , oui je vais continuer à publier sur mon blog malgré les problemes que j'ai avec la plateforme !

Je vous remercie de me lire, pour vos encouragements et vous embrasse !

**Anne :** Merci pour tout ton soutient ! Pleins de bisous ! Merci de me suivre!


	6. Chapter 6 : The white mouse is naked

**I**l démarra, et lui qui dit à Tom de conduire doucement, il n'en avait à l'évidence pas l'intention. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant, et nous sortîmes du lycée. Une fois sur la route principale il accéléra légèrement. Son visage était dur, et son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Il serra les dents pour essayer de se contenir.  
Nous sortîmes ensuite de Kensington, et je ne savais même pas où il allait. Tout à coup, je me trouvais totalement inconsciente d'avoir fait ça...  
Il prit la nationale et là j'eus légèrement peur, en voyant le compteur. Il roulait beaucoup trop vite.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Tu verras ... T'as voulu venir ? Assume !

Mon cœur battait la chamade, je n'avais plus légèrement peur, mais peur tout court !  
Je vis des arbres défiler à grande vitesse, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où nous étions.

[ ... ]

ll s'arrêta brusquement en bord de route, sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte. Je laissai mon sac et fit de même. Après, avoir verrouillé la voiture , il s'enfonça dans un bois. Il avait effectué tout ces gestes dans une précipitation soudaine.

- Attends moi ! ! Lui criai-je.

Je le rattrapai et le suivis à bout de souffle, tant il marchait vite. Toujours aussi énervé !  
Les arbres se firent moins denses, un espace d'herbes hautes dansant au vent apparut. Là encore, il s'y enfonça.

- Robert ! ! L'appelai-je essoufflée.

Il ralentit et les herbes hautes se firent aussi plus accessible. Je pus apercevoir au loin la route que nous avions quitté, il y a un instant dans sa continuité.  
Je reportai mon attention sur lui et le vis toujours de dos.  
Il respira profondément, durant une ou deux minutes et tout à coup cria de toutes ses forces, sa rage.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! !

Un cri grave, roc, sonore, douloureux qui revenait en écho.  
Il respira à nouveau profondément, tentant de se calmer.  
Je me rapprochai doucement, et hésitai à poser ma main sur son épaule. Ce que je fis finalement.  
Il se retourna et me regarda. Son intérieur souffrait ... Il souffrait d'amour.  
Il avala difficilement sa salive.

- Rob ... Commençai-je.

- Non ! Ne dis rien s'il te plait ! M'arrêta-t-il.

- Mais ...

- J'suis pas du genre à étaler ma vie devant des inconnus, alors rentrons ! Tout le monde doit se demander, où est-ce que tu es passée ...

Je soupirai, ne lui demandant pas plus d'explication afin de ne pas le braquer.  
Il rebroussa chemin, je le suivis silencieusement, et nous reprîmes la route calmement.  
Il avait fait tout ce chemin juste pour évacuer, loin des autres ... L'espace de quelques minutes ...

[ ... ]

Il tourna les yeux vers moi rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

- Tu es toujours comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Comme quoi ?

- Aussi calme ...

Je souris.

- Je te rassure, ça m'arrive aussi de péter mon cable de temps en temps !

- Pas souvent apparemment !

Je rougis.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi coincée, que j'en ai l'air ... Répliquai-je.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais ! Sourit-il.

Je ne répondis pas.

- J'aime ton calme et ta douceur ... C'est apaisant ... Souffla-t-il, regardant toujours sa route.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

- On va passer par chez moi ! Lui dis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as besoin d'être soigné ...

- Non ça ira merci !

- Fais-moi plaisir ! S'il te plait ! Et cesses de faire ta tête de mule, si tu ne veux pas avoir la main comme une pastèque demain ! Le suppliai-je.

Il rit.  
Encore une fois, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ressentais ce besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien.  
En tout cas, que je fasse mon maximum pour qu'il aille bien !

[ ... ]

Je lui indiquais le chemin, qu'il fallait prendre, et enfin la maison dans laquelle j'habitais.  
Une fois arrivés, il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu viens ? L'invitai-je, en ouvrant la marche.

Nous traversâmes l'allée, je pris mon double des clés, et ouvris la porte.

- Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer ... Dis-je en lui laissant le passage.

Il sourit.

- Il n'y a personne aujourd'hui ! On ne sera pas dérangés. On va monter dans ma chambre ...

- Jolie maison !

- Ouais ...Dis-je l'air gênée. _Du superflus ! _Pensai-je.

Il me suivit en haut, et nous longeâmes le couloir.

- Ma chambre est au fond ... Vas-y ! Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

- Ok !

Dans la grande salle de bain, je trouvai tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et repartis en direction de la chambre.  
J'entrai,en me déchaussant et le trouvai captivé par les photos qui étaient au mur.

- Hum ... Tu viens ?  
Il sursauta légèrement.

- Heu ... C'est chouette l'Islande ! Dit-il dans un sourire.

Je m'approchai et désignai une photo :

- C'est la maison où j'habitais avec ma mère ...

- Effectivement le ... contraste est évident ... Et ta mère est toujours en Islande ? !

- Ouais... Elle est morte, il y a un mois d'un arrêt cardiaque ! Répondis-je d'une manière si ... naturelle. Jamais je ne m'en saurais cru capable !

- Oh ! Heu, je suis désolé !

Je lui souris.

- ça arrive ...

- Et j'imagine que ce sont tes amis là ?

_Tout à fait oui ! Cette bande de gogoles entrain de grimacer étaient mes amis._

- Heu ouais ...

- Ils ont l'air aussi agréable que toi !

- Oh tu sais les Islandais ne sont pas tous des anges ! C'est comme partout, il y a des salauds et des connards qui trainent par ci par là !

Il écarquilla les yeux, aux gros mots que je venais de prononcer !  
Sa tête me fit instantanément,rire !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je ne sors pas d'un couvent tu sais ! Rigolai-je.

Il eut petit sourire gêné, avant de détailler d'autres photos.

- Et heu lui ... C'est ton petit ami non ? Devina-t-il.

Il pointa du doigt celle ou Ludvik me serrait dans ses bras lors d'un week-end camping ! On était toujours soit disant meilleurs _"amis" _à cette époque. Il observa celle qui était accrochée juste à côté, l'une des plus belle de lui. Juste son visage. Il fronçait un peu les sourcils, ne souriait pas, et c'était ce qui faisait toute la beauté du cliché. Si ma mémoire m'était encore fidèle, elle avait été prise par moi après l'une de nos disputes interminables où j'essayais de me faire pardonner. Il regardait l'objectif fixement et son regard bleu ciel, me boulversa comme à chaque fois.

- Oui, c'est Ludvik ! Dis-je toute fière.

- Plutôt beau gosse ... murmura-t-il, comme forcé de l'avouer.

Je rougis encore.

- bon tu me suis !

- Ouais ...

Je l'emmenai à la salle de bain,et posai le désinfectant, les bandages [ ...] dans un coin.  
J'enlevai mon pull qui m'étouffait, ma chemise l'accompagna. Je sentis mon ventre nue,et un regard brulant le caresser.  
Je le jetai dans le bac à linge sale, et remontai mes me regarda fixement pendant que j'évitai, moi, de le regarder. Je me lavai ensuite les mains soigneusement.

- Ta main !

Il me la tendit un peu brusquement. Je fronçai les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait !_

Je la pris délicatement dans ma main gauche pour ne pas lui faire mal et de la main droite défis lentement le bandage de sauvage qui était en sang, fait un peu plus tôt.  
Quand j'eus fini, je l'entendis soupirer longuement.  
C'était pas très beau à voir, l'hémorragie avait cessé et le sang avait commencé à sécher.  
Sa main semblait bien amochée. J'y passai légèrement mes doigts.

- T'as de la chance ! Aucun doigt n'est cassé ... Constatai-je dans un souffle.

Il se rapprocha de moi.

- Vous faites déjà médecine à cet âge là en Islande ? Murmura-t-il moqueur.

- Ahaha ! Très drôle !

Je gardai sa main dans la mienne, enclenchai l'eau du lavabo, la mis à une température moyenne et l'y amenai. De mon autre main, je commençai à la rincer tout aussi délicatement faisant couler l'eau par bribe sur celle-ci.

-Dis le moi, si je te fais mal ! Continuai-je dans un chuchotis.

Je sentis encore ce même regard me caresser le visage.

- Non ! Tu me fais même du bien ... Me rassura-t-il dans un souffle.

Parlait-il seulement de sa main ?  
Je pris un gant, l'humidifiai et nettoyai ses plaies.  
Le rouge s'effaça progressivement et laissa apparaître à nouveau la blancheur de sa peau, égratinée, bleuie, rougie, agrémentée d'une ou deux plaies béantes.  
Une fois fini, j'épongeai sa main doucement avec une serviette pour la sécher.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Et bien parce que ... Tu en as besoin ... Pas de raison particulière pour soigner un grand blessé ! Souris-je.

- Tu ne me connais même pas ...

- Je sais quelques trucs quand même ! Tu t'appelles Robert Thomas Pattinson, hum ... tu es doué en littérature ... heu ... Nul en français !

- Pardon mademoiselle ! S'indigna-t-il.

Je me mis à rire. Il sourit.

- Bon d'accord ! Pas totalement nul ! Et puis ... Bon ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on se connait mais je trouve que tu es un garçon très intelligent ... Sympa quand tu le veux bien... Gentil ... sensible ...

Sa main non blessée glissa dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il rougit.

- Et apparemment tu as du mal avec les compliments. Rajoutai-je

- Toi aussi ! A ce que j'ai pu remarqué !

Je fermai légèrement les yeux en souriant.

- Bon je vais finir de te soigner ...

Je désinfectai sa main, prenant toujours bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal.

- Aie !

- Oh excuse-moi ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Paniquai-je.

- ça pique ! Minauda-t-il comme un petit garçon.

Je secouai légèrement la tête amusée.

- Tu sais ce qui aiderait à ce que ça fasse moins mal ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Un baiser !

- Hein ?

- Sur la joue ! Enchaina-t-il.

- Ahh ! Fis-je rassurée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

Je rougis.

- Rien ! Dis-je en continuant ma tâche.

Silence.

- Alors ce baiser mademoiselle la doctoresse, il vient ? Demanda- t-il sourire en coin, rempli de malice.

- Dés que j'ai fini ... ça sera la récompense, pour avoir été sage tout le long !

Je terminai tranquillement son bandage.

- C'est quand même mieux non ?

- Ouais ! Avoua-t-il.

Je me rapprochai de lui, me hissai sur la pointe des pieds,ma main droite épousa sa joue gauche, et je posai un tendre baiser sur sa joue droite.

- Voilà qui est fait !

Il sourit,et ne me quitta pas des yeux, puis il dégaina son portable.

- Hum... Tom a appelé, pleins de fois... Il était sur silencieux...

- J'imagine qu'il s'inquiète pour toi... Dis-je en rangeant la salle de bain.

- J'crois que je vais me faire tirer les oreilles ! Sourit-il.

- Sûrement même ! Vous êtes très liés apparemment !

- Ouais, je l'aime ce pauvre con !

Je ris.

- Tu veux que je te ramène au lycée? Vu que je rentre chez moi...

- Pour une heure de Maths non merci ! Grimaçai-je.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Pas trop non...

- Ok ! Je vais te laisser alors ...

- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? Demandai-je timidement en me mordant la lèvre.

- Et en plus tu n'as pas encore mangé ... Et tu as perdu du sang, ça ne serait pas raisonnable ! Rajoutai-je.

Un prétexte minable ! Quelle idiote je faisais !  
Il sourit.

- C'est très gentil Krista, mais je vais rentrer,me reposer un peu ... Et je dois rappeler ma p'tite amie ... Je déteste quand on se quitte sur des méchancetés qu'on ne pense pas ...

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup hein ?

- Ouais ... Trop, d'après Tom... Soupira-t-il dans une mimique.

- Je vois ... Alors heu ... à demain...

- A demain !

J'eus l'intention de le raccompagner.

- Ne te déranges pas ! Je connais la route...

- Sûr ?

- Ouais, et merci encore pour tes soins ... Jolie doctoresse !

Je rougis à son compliment.  
Il m'adressa encore une fois son sourire en coin, et quitta ma chambre.  
Je l'entendis démarrer et partir, vu que ma fenêtre était ouverte.  
Je tombai à la renverse sur le lit, m'étouffant dans un oreiller.

[ ... ]

Au soir en descendant dîner, mon père me foudroya du regard, alors qu'il rentrait du travail ;

- Tu as séché les cours ?

- Je ne me sentais pas bien ...

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! !

- Krista, si il y a un soucis au lycée, tu sais très bien que tu peux m'en parler en toute liberté !

- Pas de soucis ! Tout va bien ! Je ne me sentais pas très bien, je suis rentrée me reposer c'est tout !

Il soupira, ne sachant plus que faire ou dire !

- Tu me dépasses Krista ...

- Joyce n'est pas là ?

- Non ! Sa tante est malade, elle est restée auprès d'elle ...

- Ah ! Bon je vais remonter dans ma chambre alors.

- Et tu ne manges pas ?

- Non pas avec toi ! Bonne nuit !

- Ce n'est pas très sain Krista, tu veux mourir de faim ?

- Je ne suis pas anorexique si c'est ce qui t'inquiète ! En ce moment je n'ai pas très faim c'est tout ...

- Ok d'accord ! ! Je ne dis plus rien, tout le monde s'en fout de mon avis dans cette maison de toute façon ! Se plaignit-il.

Je le laissai râler et montai me coucher avec une poire.

[ ... ]

Je commençais ce matin avec de la Bio,et franchement dans mon pauvre petit esprit, j'étais encore dans mon lit,entrain de dormir. Je marchai les yeux à terre, et traversai le parking, étant arrivée à pied encore ce matin là.  
On me sortit de ma rêverie ;

- Hey mademoiselle ! ! !

Je reconnus la voix de Tom.  
Je regardai à ma droite, il était entrain de fumer avec Robert près de lui.

- BONJOUR P'TITE ISLANDAISE ! Gueula-t-il.

Il pourrait crier moins fort tout de même. Je lui fis un coucou de la main avec un petit sourire, et je tournai les yeux vers Robert.  
Il me regarda au même moment, je lui souris timidement.  
Lui sourit plus sûr de lui au contraire, et baissa la tête, en expirant une bouffée de fumée.  
Si je n'étais pas aussi loin, j'aurais cru qu'il avait rougi.  
Je continuai mon chemin, et vit Tom tout sourire lui dire quelque chose avant de rire, cela eut l'air de le gêner.  
Robert lui donna un coup de coude avant de baisser la tête une nouvelle fois, en rencontrant derechef mon regard qui ne les avait pas quitté ...

- Krista ! ! !

Je me retournai à l'entente de mon prénom, et vit Casey petit sourire aux lèvres, le pas pressé pour me rattraper, ses cheveux virevoltant sur son visage. Je m'arrêtai, et l'attendis. Elle portait ce matin un débardeur noir, à l'effigie d'un groupe punk d'après les motifs, qui mettait en valeur son décolleté, et la chemise imposée par l'établissement, enfilée au dessus. La jupe toujours aussi courte que la veille. Moi je ne la trouvais pas vulgaire,ça faisait partie d'elle, de sa personnalité.

- Salut ! Fis-je en la voyant s'approcher.

- Comment ça va ?

- Hum ... J'ai un peu sommeil ...

- Comme tout le monde !

Je la scannai l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Dis donc ! Hum ... Tu n'as pas peur de te faire convoquer dans cette tenue ?

- Quoi ? T'aimes pas ?

- Oh heu non non ! J'aime bien au contraire !

Elle rit.

- Roo, je m'en fous ! Il est spécifié qu'on est obligé de porter notre uniforme, pas comment le porter ! Et je ne suis pas la seule !

Je repensai à notre duo de choc.

- En tout cas, ça te vas bien !

Elle rougit légèrement.

- Merci ! On y va ?

- Quand il faut, il faut ! Soupirai-je.

Au même moment Sturridge et Pattinson passèrent près de nous.  
Tom la regarda, la reluqua plutôt de la tête aux pieds, sourire en coin qui se fit insistant, avant d'émettre un sifflement.

- Hum bonjour mademoiselle !

- Va te faire foutre Sturridge ! Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure, doigt d'honneur en prime.

Robert et moi écarquillâmes les yeux,Tom continua de lui sourire et se mordit la lèvre.  
Robert rigola.

- Allez viens ! Tu l'as pas volé celle la !

Il le prit par les épaules, et ils s'en allèrent.  
Leurs voix se firent de plus en plus lointaines,mais nous pûmes distinguer encore quelques bribes leur conversation.

- Elle aurait pu être un peu plus gentille quand même ! Dit-il espiègle.

- C'est bien fait pour toi ! T'as vu comment tu l'as regardé Tom ? On aurait dit un prédateur prêt à se jeter sur un bout de viande ! Se moqua-t-il.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir, et nous nous en allâmes en direction du bâtiment des sciences..

- Ce genre de mec m'insupporte ! Dit-elle finalement en brisant le silence.

Je ne sus que dire! Je n'avais pas d'avis sur le topic !

- Heu... Moi je le trouve ... Sympa ... après le reste... Bafouillai-je.

- Tu trouves ça sympa ce qu'il vient de faire ?

Elle n'avait pas tord.

- Heu... non ... Soupirai-je finalement.

- Bref ! Il m'énerve ! Si il croit que je suis l'une de ces poufs avec il s'envoit en l'air, laisse moi te dire qu'il se fourre le doigt dans le cul ! !

- Heu ... D'accord ...

Elle se calma, avant d'entrer en cours. Sacré caractère dis-donc ! Bizarrement j'appréciais !  
Monsieur Fiztgerald arriva avec cette même mimique ; Celle de relever ses lunettes sur ses yeux en regardant la classe dans son ensemble !

- Bonjour à tous !

Il reçut un _"Bonjour"_ assez brouillon en retour.

- Bien ! Alors avant de commencer le cours, et avant que j'oublie ... Vous avez un dossier à préparer en Binome,sur un sujet libre lié bien sûr à la biologie. Vous aurez une semaine pour le préparer et le présenter ensuite à la classe ...

- Ooooh !

Certains râlèrent, d'autres se plaignirent qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps,ou qu'ils avaient autres choses à faire. Tandis que quelques autres n'en avaient tout simplement pas envie.

- On se calme ! ! SILENCE ! Nous reprenons où nous en étions rester avant hier !

Derniers brouahaha... Et tous se résignèrent avant de se mettre au travail.

On faisait de la dissection aujourd'hui, pour le plus grand bonheur de Casey.  
J'enlevai mon pull, relevai mes manches et m'attachai les cheveux. Elle fit de même.  
Nous enlevâmes nos bagues,et passâmes des gants. La pauvre petite souris blanche raide et froide, se fit empoignée par Casey.

- Viens par là ma jolie ! On va bien s'amuser ...

- Je trouve ça révoltant ! !

- Ooh Krista ! Ce sont des souris de Laboratoire, elles sont prévues à cet effet... Elles s'en foutent, d'être là, prêtes à être découpées en deux !

Je lui tirai la langue et elle rigola !  
C'était le premier vrai moment de complicité que nous avions.

- J'veux pas voir ça ! ! Elle a été vivante Casey !

- Et bien fermes les yeux !

- Oui mais en même temps je dois regarder, pour le cours !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et bien regarde !

Je fis une grimace, elle rit en s'emparant d'un bistouri.  
Elle mit la pauvre petite bête sur le dos, et délicatement commença à trancher Bianca _(Oui ! Et bien quoi ? J'lui ai donné un prénom.)_  
Je fermai les yeux, puis ouvris un oeil. Elle me regarda.

- Roo ! Fit-elle en secouant la tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, tout l'appareil digestif de Bianca m'apparut.  
Je déglutis !

- Les épingles Krista ...

- Hein ?

- Les épingles, pour la garder ouverte ! Faut l'épingler !

- Ah non, non, non, non ! Pas question que j'épingle Bianca !

- Bianca ?

Je rougis.

- J'lui ai donné un prénom !

- Krista c'est une souris de laboratoire ! Elle est morte,et avec un peu de chance son appareil digestif te donnera une bonne note !

Je me mordis la lèvre en secouant la main.

- Vas-y ! M'encouragea-t-elle.

Ma main tremblotta, en prit une. Elle tremblait toujours !

- Allez ! Enfonces en une dans chaque patte ! Dit-elle comme si c'était tout à fait naturel de faire ça.

- Casey ! !

- Ben c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire hein ma vieille ! Allé fais-toi violence ! Pense au jolie petit A qu'on aura sur notre fiche ! Sourit-elle.

Ma main tremblottait tellement qu'en épinglant la patte postérieure gauche, celle-ci se mit à remuer aussi, ce qui fit rire Casey.

- C'est bien ! Continue ... M'encouragea-t-elle.

J'en avais fini avec les trois autres, après 5 minutes de torture mentale.

- Le reste Krista ?

- Comment ça le reste ? ?

- Ben la couverture ! Le pelage !

- What the f*ck ! Murmurai-je.

- Allez si t'as réussi avec les pattes ! Tu réussiras avec ça ! Me bousta-t-elle.

Encouragée, je m'exécutai.

- Et bien voilà ! Une belle petite souris disséquée ! Il y a des nerfs à couper. Je ne te demande pas si tu veux le faire... Se moqua-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Je lui souris.

- J'vais commencer à remplir la fiche ! Lui dis-je.

- Ok !

Le professeur passa ensuite pour inspecter et noter notre dissection.

- Alors mesdemoiselles on avance ?

- Plutôt ouais ! Répondit Casey.

Il observa attentivement ce que nous avions fait.

- Et bien dites moi c'est pas mal tout ça ! ça fera un plus sur votre note finale !

Elle me donna un sourire flamboyant, et je la regardai gênée,tandis que Monsieur Fitzgerald s'éloignait.

- Merci Casey !

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir tout fait !

- Oh mais je n'ai pas tout fait ! Tu l'as quand même épinglé, et magnifiquement épinglé d'ailleurs !

- C'est gentil ... Rougis-je,sachant très bien qu'elle a ,disons-le, tout fait.

Séparant, coupant, tout ce qu'il y avait dans le corps de cette pauvre petite Bianca.  
Elle s'assit et nous finîmes de remplir la fiche ensemble.

- Pour le dossier de Bio, on se met ensemble ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui c'est ok pour moi !

- Tu as déjà une idée pour le sujet ?

- Heu ... Je pensais à un dossier sur les énergies renouvellables, bien que le sujet ai été déjà exploité ... Mais vu que je connais pas mal le sujet dit et qu'en Islande ça fait partie de nos vies quotidiennes ...

- Ouais j'suis d'accord ! On pourrait même faire une maquette ! J'suis en Art et je peux récupérer du matériel. On pourrait justement centrer sur l'Islande. J'pense qu'on peut avec une pointe d'originalité sortir de la banalité du sujet et réussir à intéresser les élèves ! Dit-elle enthousiaste !

- D'accord !

- Quand est-ce qu'on peut travailler sur ça ?

La sonnerie retentit !

- Bien ! ! En sortant déposez vos fiches sur mon bureau ! Pensez à réviser... Une petite interrogation surprise est à prévoir ... Nous mit en garde Fitzgerald.

Les élèves recommencèrent à râler.

Casey et moi rangeâmes rapidement nos affaires, en nous mettant d'accord :

- On peut faire ça ce week-end du moins le dossier ... C'est le plus lourd, comme ça on aura la semaine d'après pour bosser sur la maquette ! Et puis le dernier week-end on paufinera le dossier. Me proposa-t-elle.

- Je suis d'accord ! Tu heu ... veux venir chez moi ce week-end pour travailler ?

Nous sortîmes de la salle de classe et je déposai la fiche en passant.

- Ok !

- Tu pourrais même rester dormir ...

- Tout le week-end ? ça ne dérangera pas tes parents ?

- Non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Dans ce cas, c'est ok pour moi aussi ! Bon on en rediscutera ! J'ai cours d'Art ... Et avant je dois passer à l'administration ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement à reculons.

- A tout à l'heure !

- On se voit au déjeuner !

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et se mit à courir dans les escaliers. Malgré le bruit que faisait les élèves dans les couloirs, je l'entendis les dévaler à toute vitesse en s'excusant à tout bout de champ.  
Quant à moi, je me rendis tranquillement à mon cours de Français, encore un peu retournée par l'épisode Bianca. Je me pressai voyant les couloirs se vider rapidement.

[ ... ]

Tout le monde était déjà installé, il ne manquait plus que moi !

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Blair ! Ne trainons pas ! Me fit Mademoiselle Basso joyeuse.

Un peu essouflée, je m'assis près de Robert.  
Tous étaient encore entrain de sortir leurs affaires.

- ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! J'étais à l'autre bout en Bio ... et j'ai un peu trainé !

- Ahh !

- En plus nous avons fait de la dissection aujourd'hui ... L' horreur !

Il sourit.

- Ooh ça ne devait pas être si terrible que ça !

- Si ! Cette pauvre Bianca, coupée en deux, m'offrant son appareil digestif, alors qu'il y a quelques jours de cela,elle était vivante et courait partout !

- Bianca ? Rit-il.

- La petite souris blanche, pour qui Casey n'a eu aucune pitié !

Il rigola plus fort, se moqua littéralement de -être que j'exagérais, mais je me sentis vexée.  
Il le remarqua.

- Krista, je-

- Robert ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de te taire et de reporter ton attention sur mon cours s'il te plait ! L'interrompit mademoiselle Basso.

- Oh heu oui ... Se résigna-t-il.

Je ne le regardai plus désormais et l'ignorai.

- Bien j'ai corrigé , l'interrogation de la semaine dernière. Je vais donc vous rendre vos copies, en vous disant en général ce qui ne va pas ! Vous allez les corriger ! Profitez de cette heure pour me poser vos questions !

Elle prit le paquet de copies sur son bureau et s'avança vers nous.

- Krista ! _(Elle s'approcha de moi)_ C'est très bien ! Tu as juste fait deux ou trois petites erreurs de grammaire .

Elle posa ma copie sur ma table.

- Tu as la notation française et juste à côté l'équivalent à la notation anglaise !

Je vis un 18/20 rouge flamboyant, ce qui correspondait à un A.  
Pas du genre à me vanter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je restai passive !

- Danny... C'est dommage ! Tu n'as pas appris ton vocabulaire et ça se voit ! Attention à ça ! C'est souvent le cas pour beaucoup d'entre vous ! Mais c'est acceptable, tu t'en sors ! Continua-t-elle au fond de la classe.

- Hum un A ... Bien joué mademoiselle ! Sourit-il à côté de moi.

- Merci... Dis-je froidement.

Il inspira pour dire quelque chose.

- Robert ... Hum c'est juste, juste hein ... Tu devrais apprendre tes leçons un peu plus souvent ! Il y a des lacunes, mais on sent l'effort... _(Elle s'adressa à la classe)_ Quand c'est comme ça, n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide à vos camarades aussi, ça peut vous aider à progresser ... Tiens !

Elle lui tendis sa copie, il la prit, et fit une grimace avant de la retourner.

Je regardai les petites fautes que j'avais fait, qui était d'ailleurs très bêtes.  
Après avoir fini la distribution la prof vint en aide aux élèves qui le lui demandaient.

- Krista... Je m'excuse ... Je n'aurais pas dû rigoler comme ça ... Me dit doucement Robert .

Je restai plongée sur ma copie, et ne répondis pas !  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, il se pencha vers moi, tout près de mon oreille.  
Je perçus son souffle, et son parfum m'imprégnait toute entière.

- Je suis désolé ! Murmura-t-il en français, surmonté d'un magnifique accent britannique qui se fit presque sensuelle.  
J'en eus un léger frisson et souris intérieurement.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa copie.

- Tu as oublié d'accorder ton adjectif avec le nom ... Dis-je comme pour lui dire qu'il était pardonné.

Il sourit,et corrigea.  
Je lui rendis son sourire.

- Je vais t'aider à corriger, si tu veux...

- Volontiers !

Je me rapprochai de lui,et nous nous y mîmes.  
Je ne fis pas attention à sa note. Je m'en fichais et de plus il faisait preuve de bonne volonté.

[ ... ]

- Ta ... ta main va mieux ? Lui demandai-je entre deux phrases corrigés, sans quitter des yeux sa feuille.

Il me regarda, et je ne quittai toujours pas cette feuille des yeux.

- Oui ... Grâce à toi ...

- Tu as changé ton bandage ?

- Ouais ... Ma sœur a eu pitié de moi !

Je souris, avant de lever les yeux vers lui qui agitait doucement sa main bandée.

- Alors Robert ta correction se passe bien ?

C'était mademoiselle Basso qui nous interrompait.  
Elle était devant notre table,et je me rendis compte que j'étais si proche de Robert que ma cuisse frôlait la sienne, que son visage était à peine à quelques centimètres du mien et que nos coudes se touchaient.  
Pire ! j'étais penchée vers lui, signe que j'avais demandé ce rapprochement.  
Je rougis, remis une mèche de cheveux ,qui me tombait sur les yeux à sa place et m'éloignai, remettant une distance dite _"correcte"_ entre nous.

- Voyons si à part mettre mademoiselle en émoi, tu fais quelque chose ! Dit-elle en s'emparant de sa copie.

Moi en émoi ?

- Apparemment Krista,à l'air de réussir à te faire travailler, c'est bien ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un p'tit sourire en la lui rendant.

Génial ! Je rougis encore !  
Elle donna ensuite à la classe une vingtaine d'exercices à faire, avant de nous laisser nous en aller, sous prétexte que nous n'avions rien fait aujourd'hui.  
Bon d'accord ! Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux ,mais une vingtaine d'exercices, tout de même !

A la sonnerie, je rangeai vite mes affaires, pour me rendre au cours suivant ;

- Tu as un train à prendre ou quoi ? Me demanda Robert.

- Heu ... non... M'étonnai-je.

- Je vois que tu te presses !

- C'est que je ne veux pas être en retard et qu'on croit que je le fais exprès !

- On a le temps ! C'est juste en bas ... On a cours ensemble ...

Je lui souris.  
Il poussa ma chaise et nous sortîmes donc ensemble.  
Nous traversâmes le couloir, sous le regard interrogateur de certains, et le regard désapprobateur de Brian.  
J'entendis des chuchotements du style:  
_"Tu crois que c'est fini avec sa copine ? "  
"Ouais ... T'as vu ils ont l'air assez proches quand même avec la nouvelle ..."  
"Bof hein ! Si il est célib, c'est décidé je me lance !_  
Je devins rouge, Robert fit comme si il n'entendait rien.

- Alors ça va ? ça fait disons deux semaines que tu es parmi nous maintenant ...

- Ouais ...

Il sourit.

- Comment ça ouais ? C'est un _'ouais bof, j'ai envie de fuir ce pays' _ou un _'ouais ça va je commence à m'y faire' _?

- Hum... La première proposition est assez représentative de mon état d'esprit du moment...

Il réfléchit un moment, alors que nous commençâmes à descendre les escaliers.

- J'espère que tu resteras parmi nous ! Je suis entrain de m'habituer à ta présence ! Dit-il sur air amusé.

- Oui c'est une de mes particularités. Je sais me rendre indispensable ! Souris-je.

- J'espère aussi qu'on ne te soule pas trop !

- Non ! Bien au contraire vous m'êtes ... Sympathiques ... Pas tous ... Mais la majorité l'est !

- Je te suis sympathique moi ?

- Heu ... Plutôt oui ! Ris-je, au ton enfantin qu'il avait pris.

Son sourire était autre, timide, dirai-je.

Nous arrivâmes devant notre salle de classe.

- Après vous, mademoiselle ...Me chuchota-t-il.

Nous nous installâmes à nos places respectifs, en nous échangeant quelques petits sourires.  
Je ne regagnai un semblant de sérieux qu'à l'entrée de Monsieur Wood, et pour une fois me concentrai sentant de temps en temps un regard persistant vers moi. Bien que je n'osai pas regarder, je soupçonnais quelqu'un...

[ ... ]

Je sortis de cette heure de littérature dans un long bâillement honteux.

- Attention mademoiselle ! Vous allez vous décrocher la mâchoire ! Me dit Robert dans un grand sourire en passant avec Tom.

Bien sûr, je rougis comme à chaque fois !

- ça y est ! T'as fini de faire ton cazanova ! Le taquina Tom, alors qu'ils quittaient le couloir.

- Tu peux parler toi ! C'est pas moi qui me suis fait jeté ce matin !

- Enfoiré de Pattinson !

Ils ébouriffèrent mutuellement les cheveux en se chamaillant dans des rires.  
Moi, je partis tuer le temps pendant mon heure de libre, en m'avançant dans mes exercices de Français.

* * *

D'abord je voulais remercier les lectrices qui m'ont laissé des reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui m'ont par conséquent encourager à mettre la suite.

Merci encore Anne de parler de ma fiction autour de toi et de ta fidélité.

Je ne sais que dire à part continuons !

Je remercie aussi les lectrices qui ne se manifestent pas.

Baisers. Take care !

Gwen.


	7. Chapter 7 : How I did the rebel

Arrivée à la caféteria, je vis Casey, déjà dans la file d'attente.  
Elle me vit également et me fit signe de m'approcher. Je fis une grimace, lui faisant signe en retour, qu'il y avait déjà des personnes devant moi qui attendaient leur tour.

- ON S'EN FOUT ! C'est comme si, je t'avais gardé la place ! Allé viens ! ! Dit-elle tout haut.

Les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je rougis, et m'avançai en m'excusant sous les quelques remarques désagréables des personnes qui étaient là bien avant moi. Ce que je comprenais tout à fait.

- C'est pas très sympa non ? Lui dis-je.

- Roo ! Excuse-moi mais pour toutes les saletés que tout le monde fait à tout le monde et toute l'hypocrisie qu'il y a dans ce bahut, tu vas pas t'en vouloir pour ça !

Je souris et nous passâmes avec nos plateaux.

- Hum ... La nourriture ne m'inspire pas aujourd'hui ! Me fit-elle remarquer dans une moue.

- Idem ! Grimaçai-je.

Nous prîmes finalement la salade de pâtes et elle prit en plus un yaourt.

- T'as fait tes Maths ? Me demanda-t-elle en cherchant une table.

- Non ! Je n'en avais pas envie, et les exercices ne m'inspiraient pas ! Lui répondis-je.

- Chouette ! J'suis pas la seule ! Bienvenue au club camarade !

Nous nous installâmes à une table près de la fenêtre.

- Dis, t'es sortie un p'tit peu depuis que tu es à Londres?

Je grimaçai, en commençant à picorer mon assiette.

- Pas vraiment ...

- Hum ... Occupée à déprimer je suppose !

- Et tu supposes bien ...

Elle s'empara de sa fourchette.

- Alors, il faut remédier à ça !

Je la regardai interrogatrice.

- Bon ! Ce week-end on ne pourra pas ! Mais la semaine prochaine, je te fais sortir de chez toi _Melle Blair-j'viens-d'Islande-et-je-déprime-toute-seule-quand-personne-ne-me-voit_ !

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée ...

- Oh mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu sortiras !

J'ouvris la bouche afin de rétorquer mais, ne trouvai aucun argument.

- Tu verras ! Il y a pleins d'endroits sympas,où on peut s'amuser à Londres !

- Je n'en doute pas.Même si je ne pense pas avoir la même notion que vous les anglais, de s'amuser !

- Comment ça tu faisais quoi en Islande ?

- De la randonnée, du camping, des feux de camps, un pub de temps en temps, cinéma ...

Elle rigola.

- Alors pour le Pub oui, il y en a un peu partout à Londres ! Mais pour le reste à moins d'entrer clandestinement dans Hyde Park, ça sera pas possible .

Je lui souris.

- Merci ... De ne pas me fuir...

- Comment ça te fuir ?

- Heu ... Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais personne ne m'adresse la parole ici ! Du moins aucune fille ne m'adresse la parole ... Après je me dis que je dois peut-être, avoir un problème ou je ne sais pas... Dis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle sourit espiègle.

- T'es aveugle ou quoi ?

- Heu ...

- Elles sont juste jalouse Krista ! Me dit-elle naturellement, en faisant du tri dans son assiette, mettant tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas dans un coin.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi !

Elle rit légèrement et se pencha vers moi.

- Tu attires l'attention et ça les énerve c'est tout !

Je rougis fronçant encore les sourcils. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une prétentieuse, mais cette 'idée ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit.  
En Islande, je me fondais dans la masse, j'étais comme tout le monde,et ne me faisais pas particulièrement remarquer.

- Fais pas cette tête ! Rit-elle.

- Désolée ... C'est juste inhabituel pour moi ...

- Bah écoute pour eux aussi ! C'est pas tout les jours qu'on a une islandaise qui débarque dans ce bahut pourri ! Tu leurs fais changé d'air aux garçons, si j'peux dire ça comme ça !

ça y est ! Je rougis encore.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi elles ne t'adressent pas la parole ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

- JE ne leur adresse pas la parole Nuance ! ! ... Mais bon ! On ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé ! J'étais amie avec Ashley.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais, et je craquais sur un garçon à l'époque ! Elle est allée le voir et lui a fait des avances... Une fois qu'elle s'était mise avec, Elle m'a humilié devant tout le monde en révélant mes sentiments ! Depuis ce jour, je fuis comme la peste les filles de ce bahut qu'importe soit elle !

- Ah et heu tu n'as pas envie de me fuir moi ?

- On va dire que tu me changes d'air aussi !

Je ris. Cela me fit plaisir. C'était une manière de me dire qu'elle m'appréciait !

Elle abandonna finalement son assiette.

- On fait comment demain ?

- Et bien tu prends tes affaires avec toi, après les cours on rentre ensemble,et tu restes chez moi tout le week- end ! Lui répondis-je.

- Moi ça me va ! T'es sûre que je vais pas déranger hein ! Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

- Mais non ! ! La rassurai-je d'un sourire.

- J'veux pas m'imposer !

- Bien au contraire ! Mon père sera content de voir que je me fais des amis ici !

- Ok ! Sourit-elle.

Je peinais pour finir au moins la moitié de l'assiette, qui au goût ne m'insipirait pas plus.  
Casey avait abandonné, mais je ne voulais pas tourner de l'oeil en Maths.  
Je la regardai alors, dans l'intention de relancer la conversation, mais oubliai vite, ce que justement j'avais l'intention de dire.  
Elle avait son Yaourt dans une main mais n'y avait pas encore touché. Elle jouait sensuellement avec son piercing à la langue, de manière un peu provocante, regardant fixement la personne qui était en face d'elle. Curieuse, je tournai doucement la tête à droite, pour voir de qui il s'agissait.  
Surprise ! Tom !  
Qui aussi la regardait faire tout sourire, en se mordillant la lèvre avec envie .  
Je les observai furtivement et simultanément tout les deux. ( Vous savez comme lors d'un match de Tennis.)

Puis, je vis Robert arriver. Il sortit son ami de son interlude avec Casey, d'une tape sur l'épaule et s'assit près de lui. Tom releva la tête vers celui-ci, l'air de rien.

- Je croyais qu'il t'énervait ! Lui dis-je soudainement.

Elle sourit.

- Oh, il m'énerve toujours autant !

- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- C'était juste pour m'amuser un peu ! Sturridge n'est qu'un con de première qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Et dans sa p'tite tête, il croit qu'il va pouvoir me mettre dans son lit, mais c'est là qu'il a tout faux !

- Ah bon ! D'accord !

- Je te choque ?

- Du tout ! Tu fais ce que tu veux !

Elle rit, prit sa cuillère et commença à manger son yaourt.

- Je crois que j'vais m'arrêter là... Soupirai-je en lâchant ma fourchette.

Elle rigola.

- Je trouve que t'as fait un sacré bout de chemin déjà ! Et pour avoir eu le courage d'ingurgiter ça, je te félicite ! ! dit-elle sur un ton solennel.

- Je me suis faite larguée en route mais bon !

Elle me tira la langue.  
Je pris la bouteille d'eau histoire de faire passer tout ça et alors qu'elle avait les yeux sur son yaourt, discrètement, en mangeant une cuillèrée ;

- Pattinson te mate ! Me dit-elle neutre, avec une pointe d'espièglerie avant d'attaquer une autre cuillèrée. J'admirais sa discrétion. Elle n'avait pas pris un air hystérique en sautillant de partout, juste pour me mettre dans l'embarras.

Je rougis tandis qu'elle me sourit.  
Elle garda les yeux sur son yaourt, releva légèrement les yeux, avant d'y reporter son attention.

- Et il continue encore là ... Si tu veux tout savoir ...

- Il doit surtout regarder ce qui se passe à la fenêtre juste derrière moi ! Rougis-je.

- Si tu le dis ! Sourit-elle.

- Et même si c'était le cas je ne suis pas intéressée !

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai déjà un p'tit ami ... Il est en Islande !

- Ooh je vois ! Effectivement, ça change tout ...

- Et lui aussi il a quelqu'un ...

- Ah ? Il est toujours avec Jenna malgré qu'elle soit en Espagne ?

- Oui ... Et j'ai l'impression qu'ils passent leur temps à se disputer au téléphone. J'ai surpris deux de leurs conversations par hasard ! Dis-je gênée, après tout ce n'était pas mon affaire.

- Alors ça ne va pas durer longtemps ... C'est pas pour faire ma commère, mais déjà ici, après_ " l'incident Bromfield "_ ils passaient aussi leur temps à se geuler dessus dans les couloirs, avant de se réconcilier ... Et là vue qu'elle est en Espagne, à mon avis ça ne tient qu'à un fil ...

- Il a l'air d'en souffrir ...

- Tu m'étonnes ! Ce gars aurait pu donner sa vie pour elle tant il en était dingue ! Je parle au passé, parce que maintenant, bon voilà... C'était un peu LE couple du Bahut _(Elle fit une grimace.) _et puis bah, ça s'est cassé la gueule quand elle l'a trompé une première fois ! Il lui a pardonné ... Elle a recommencé avec Bromfield... il lui a encore pardonné ...

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi dire ! Il l'aimait donc tant que ça ?

- Oh !

- Il faut vraiment aimer à en mourir pour pardonner deux fois, d'être trompé comme ça ... Et d'après moi,ce ne sont que les fois où il la surprise ! Je ne serai pas étonnée, qu'il y en ai eu d'autres ...

- Ben dis donc ...

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, j'avais comme une sorte de colère qui bouillonnait en moi.  
J'en voulais à cette personne, que je ne connaissais même pas d'ailleurs, de le faire souffrir ainsi.  
Mais bon après tout, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire !  
_Pour qui est-ce que je me prenais ?_ Cela faisait à peine deux semaines que je le connaisssais !

- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais on bouge ? Cours de Maths dans 10 minutes !

- Allons-y ! Soupirai-je en me levant.

La seule place qui était libre lorsque je suis arrivée à Londres,était à la première rangée de devant.  
Le cauchemar ! J'ai toujours détesté les maths.  
Pourquoi ai- je choisi cette matière ? Etais-je suicidaire ce jour là ?  
Quand j'étais en Islande, encouragée par le professeur, je faisais pas mal d'efforts en Maths. J'arrivais parfois à des notes pas trop catastrophiques, mais Monsieur Reagan ne me donnait pas l'envie de m'améliorer,de plus, je ne comprenais rien de rien.  
La semaine d'avant, j'avais tenté de demander une ré-explication.  
Malheur ! La ré-explication, s'était avérée plus compliquée.  
Parfois, je me disais qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Deux fois il m'avait interrogé sur le sujet et deux fois, je n'avais pas su répondre. J'avais finalement abandonné...

[ ... ]

Là encore, je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées, pour tuer le temps, vue qu'apparemment, il s'en fichait que je ne comprenne rien à son cours.  
J'avais les yeux sur le manuel, mais l'esprit en ballade.

[ ... ]

J'entendis un raclement de gorge, levant les yeux vers le haut, je vis Reagan et sa tête de chien mouillé me faire face.

- Alors mademoiselle Blair ?

Alors quoi ? Me dis-je à moi même.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore ? M'effrayai-je.

- Nous attendons votre réponse !

Ma réponse à quoi ?  
Discrètement, le voisin me montra du doigt, l'espèce d'équation à laquelle je devais donner une solution.

- Dépêchons ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée mademoiselle ! Me pressa-t-il sèchement.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être.  
Il le savait et ça lui faisait plaisir ...

- Le résultat est de 4 ! Entendis-je soudainement.

C'était Robert, et il venait de répondre à ma place. Apparemment la réponse était juste.  
Je me retournai vers lui.

- Monsieur Pattinson, me semble-t-il, ce n'est vous que j'ai interrogé !

- Non monsieur ! Mais vous saviez très bien qu'elle n'allait pas y répondre et qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse !

- Et alors ? C'est son problème ! Pas le vôtre !

- Si justement ! Je ne supporte pas de voir une de mes camarades se faire humilier de la sorte, alors qu'elle est complètement perdue dans un cours, et que le professeur ne fait rien pour arranger cela ! Rétorqua-t-il poliment.

Tout les élèves furent surpris par la manière dont il avait répondu, moi la première !

- Vous remettez en cause mes compétences de professeur monsieur Pattinson ? Vous voulez ma place peut être ?

- J'ai juste insinué que vous faisiez un mauvais professeur en laissant une de vos élèves en difficulté !

_Mais il est fou ou quoi ? Il est entrain de s'attirer des problèmes ! !_ Pensai-je.

- ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous ! Et je n'ai pas à supporter votre insolence une minute de plus ! Veuillez sortir de mon cours !

- Avec joie !

Il rangea ses affaires,nonchalamment.

- Sachez que votre élan de rebellion, et votre impertinence seront signalés monsieur Pattinson !

- Faites donc ! Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire !

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Alors si il s'en va, je pars avec lui ! S'exclama Tom en se levant et en rangeant rapidement ses affaires.

- Toi tu restes ici ! Lui dit sur un air autoritaire Robert.

- Attends mec, tu te fais viré alors que t'as complètement raison ! J'suis d'accord avec toi, alors je me casse aussi !

- Votre absence ne sera pas de trop de toute manière Monsieur Sturridge ! S'immisça Reagan ironiquement presque méprisant.

Un brouaha assourdissant commença à se faire entendre.  
Je les regardai avec des yeux ronds ! Ils sont fous !  
Je me levai à mon tour.

- Alors si ils s'en vont ... Moi aussi !

Jamais je n'aurais cru faire une chose pareille un jour ! Je rangeai à mon tour mes affaires.

- Mademoiselle Blair, je vous ordonne de rester à votre place ! Me cria Reagan.

- C'est de ma faute si il s'en vont, alors il n'y a pas de raison à ce que je reste ici !

- Restez ici ! ! ! M'ordonna-t-il avec colère.

Il devrait se calmer !  
Je passai mon sac à mon épaule et contournai les tables.

- Mademoiselle Blair, si vous franchissez cette porte, attendez vous à de sérieuses représailles ! ! Me prévint-il.

J'eus envie de lui dire, d'aller se faire voir mais me retins.  
Je fis comme si, je n'avais rien entendu.  
Je souris à Robert, il me regarda tendrement d'un p'tit air, comme pour me dire que je n'aurais pas du faire ça moi aussi.

- Bah attendez je viens avec vous merde alors !

C'était Casey, elle rangea ses affaires, et nous rejoignit.

- Vous aussi melle Mcpherson ? Et bien profitez-en ! Vous allez le regretter ! Croyez moi ! Et vous ! Taisez vous ! ! ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse de la classe dont les brouahah étaient plus bruyants.

Il se taisèrent alors, sentant qu'il ne plaisantait pas.  
Nous sortîmes tout les quatres, en file indienne.  
Une fois dans le couloir, nous l'entendîmes crier ;

- SORTEZ TOUS UNE FEUILLE ! CONTROLE SUR LA DERNIERE LECON ET C'EST NOTE !

J'en frémis ... Les pauvres...

Nous commençâmes à traverser le couloir et Tom éclata de rire.

- Alors ça ! Je m'y attendais pas à celle-la ! ! Dit-il en prenant Robert par les épaules

- ça va Tom calme toi ! Lui dit-il.

- Ce n'était pas très malin Robert ... Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis à cause de moi ... Intervins-je inquiète.

- Pff ! T'inquiètes ! Je m'en sortirai !

- Ouais tout les profs adorent Rob ! C'est pas un déluré comme Reagan qui arrivera à faire quelque chose contre lui ! ! Continua Tom.

- Oui mais quand même ... Murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

Robert se rapprocha de moi, pendant que nous continuâmes à déambuler.  
Il pose sa main sur ma nuque tendrement, en la caressant.  
Un léger frisson me parcourut longeant ma colonne vertébrale.

- Hey ! Allez ! Te fais pas de soucis ! J'te jure que ça va aller ... Dit-il avec douceur.

- Il sait ce qu'il fait p'tite islandaise ! Rajouta Tom.

- Ouais et il l'a mérité l'autre, Reagan n'est qu'une ordure et t'es pas la première à qui il s'en prend ! Tenta de me rassurer Casey.

Je levai alors la tête, sa main resta sur ma nuque et je le regardai.  
Nous nous arretâmes tout les quatres de marcher.

- Bon supposons que pour toi ça va...et Tom et Casey alors... Dis-je

- Moi j'suis à l'abri ! Je n'ai jamais fait un pas de travers avec lui, et si jamais il y a un problème, je ferais marcher l'option_ "mamie au secours"_.

Les garçons la regardèrent en relevant un sourcil.

- Ma grand-mère est prof d'histoire ici !

- Ah d'accord ok ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Et toi Tom ? L'interrogeai-je, alors que la main de Robert quittai ma nuque. _( Trop tôt ?)_

- Moi ? Pas de soucis non plus ! ! Bon d'accord, je fais un l'idiot en cours, mais on me trouve marrant et on m'apprécie ! Alors, don't worry,be happy !

- Ils verront bien que le problème vient de lui et pas des élèves Kris ! ! Me dit Casey.

- Vous n'aviez vraiment pas à faire ça tout les trois ...

- Bon allé ça suffit p'tite islandaise ! On te dit que ça va aller, que Reagan n'est qu'un connard et que Robert a bien fait ! Remercies le au moins pour son geste héroique ! Me taquina-t-il.

Je rougis.

- Merci Robert... Non seulement pour avoir répondu à la question, mais aussi pour avoir pris ma défense alors que tu n'y étais pas obligé.

Il me tendit sa joue et la montra de son index. Je compris ce qu'il voulait.  
Je me mordis la lèvre,me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et posai un baiser sur sa joue .  
Il sourit !

- C'est aussi un rendu ... Dit-il en agitant la main que j'avais soigné.

Pour moi ce n'était pas comparable. Je n'avais rien risqué en le soignant.

- Bon et bien voilà les enfants ! Les bizounours c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Lâcha Tom

(Note de l'auteur : je ne suis même pas sûre que les anglais connaissent les bizounours encore moins les islandais mais bon ! )

Je ris.

- Au fait Casey ? C'est ça ? Je pourrais avoir un bisou moi aussi ? Lui demanda Tom en tendant la joue.

- Tu ne préfères pas une bonne baffe plutôt ! Lui répondit-elle sèchemment.

Tom continua de lui sourire.

- Et sinon on se voit quand tout les deux ? ! Lui demanda-t-il encore.

Robert secoua doucement la tête dans un p'tit rire ; Irrécupérable Murmura-t-il.

- Rêves mon vieux ! T'as oublié ce que je t'ai dit ce matin Sturridge ! !

Le sourire de celui-ci s'amplifia.

- Non, mais je me rappelle aussi de ce midi, et du message que j'ai parfaitement reçu... Dit-il en regardant sa bouche, imaginant le petit bijoux qui s'y cachait, à l'évidence.

- Bah désolée, j'ai pas eu d'accusé de réception, en attendant sers-toi de ta main droite ! Tu viens Krista ? ! On s'en va ! !

Là on peut dire qu'elle l'a clashé !

- Heu, oui ... Bafouillai-je.

Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraina avec elle.  
Je fis un coucou rapide aux garçons, en me retournant tant que je le pouvais encore.

- Ben heu à demain, et encore désolée ! Dis-je

Tom me rendit mon coucou,et Robert me donna un magnifique sourire !

A peine ai-je eu le temps de répondre à son sourire, que déjà nous descendions les escaliers.

- ça va Casey ?

- Ouais !

Nous marchâmes rapidement jusqu'au parking.

- Raaa ! ! ! Ce Sturridge ! J'avais qu'une seule envie, prendre une paire de ciseau et le castrer ! Me dit-elle encore un peu agacée par Tom.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler, c'était plus fort que moi !

- Tu te moques méchante !

- Du tout ! C'est juste la manière dont tu l'as dis. Tu devrais peut-être ... être un peu plus gentille...Tom est sympa tu sais ...

- Je sais! Tu me l'as déjà dit ça. Tu verras si il est sympa, quand il n'hésitera pas, à me prendre, et à me baiser dans un coin de couloir, si je commence à être gentille et un peu permissive ... C'est tout à fait son genre et après pof plus rien !  
- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas comme ça...

- J'en ai vu défiler des nanas avec lui crois moi !

En même temps, je ne pouvais pas juger. Je venais à peine d'arriver.

- J'te ramènes ?

- Heu non... J'vais rentrer à pied.

- Quoi ? T'es sûre ?

- Oui ! J'ai envie de marcher et de respirer un peu en réfléchissant !

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Bon ok ! Comme tu veux ! Alors à demain ! Sourit-elle.

- A demain !

Je la vis s'engouffrer dans son petit cabriolet gris, un modèle des années 70 à l'évidence.  
_( La classe, j'avoue, il lui allait bien !) _Queen en fond sonore, elle me fit un coucou, en s'en allant, me klaxonnant au passage.  
J'y répondis brièvement et entamai ma marche.

En rentrant je déposai mon sac à l'entrée et me rendis à la cuisine.  
Je vis Joyce assise à la table de la cuisine, plongée dans un magazine.

- Bonjour ...

Elle sursauta.

- Oh ! C'est toi Krista, tu m'as fait peur ! Bonne journée ?

J'avançai vers le frigo et y fourrai le nez.

- Heu ... ça va ... ça aurait pu être pire...

- J'en conclue que tu commences à t'habituer à ton nouveau lycée !

Je pris la bouteille de jus de fruits, la posai sur la paillasse, et cherchai un verre.

- Heu ... Pas tout à fait... On ne peut pas dire ça comme ça ...

Je remplis mon verre à rabord.

- Tu as fait des rencontres ?

Je trouvais sa sincérité étonnante. Elle aurait très bien pu s'en foutre complètement de moi. Je n'étais pas sa fille après tout. Il y a encore deux semaines, elle ne me connaissait pas. Pourtant elle s'intéressait à ce que je faisais,et s'inquiétait de mon bien être.  
La conversation restait cependant bizarre, ce n'était pas naturelle du moins pas encore...

- Quelques unes.

Je vins m'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

- Heu oui ! Une fille Casey... Deux garçons Tom...et...heu....Robert...

- Hum... Sourit-elle, pendant que j'avalai d'une traite mon verre.

- Au fait, Casey restera ici pour le week-end, on doit préparer un dossier en Bio. ça ne pose pas de problème ? Demandai-je en me levant pour aller déposer le verre dans l'évier.

- Oh pas du tout ! Au contraire ! !

- Ok ! Merci... J'vais monter faire mes devoirs.

- D'accord ! Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux Krista.

Je lui souris.  
Non je n'allais pas mieux,si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de faire ma valise pour m'en aller d'ici !  
En montant j'attrappai mon sac au passage.  
Je terminai vite, mes exercices de Français,et entamai l'histoire. Une fois fini j'entrepris de me plonger dans un livre.

[ ... ]

- KRISTA ! ! ! Descend et tout de suite ! !

La voix de mon père résonna tel un coup de tonnerre dans la maison. J'en sursautai,me levai et descendis me doutant très bien de quoi il voulait me parler. Je l'aperçus d'en haut faisant les cent pas dans le salon,Joyce assise dans un fauteuil.  
Il me vit se stoppa,et me lança un de ses regards ...  
Je finis de descendre les marches, et lui fis face.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui jeune fille ! Je voulais te voir ! ! Figure-toi que j'ai reçu un appel de ton lycée aujourd'hui au bureau !

- Ah...

- Et bien sûr, tu te doutes de la raison pour laquelle ils m'ont appelé ! !

Je ne répondis pas.

- Alors comme ça, tu as quitté ton cours de Maths en compagnie de trois autres élèves, après que l'un deux ai manqué de respect à ton professeur ! ! !

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que sa s'est passé !

- Ah vraiment ! ! ! Laisses moi te dire que je suis fortement déçu par ton comportement !

- Ecoute ce professeur ne m'aime pas et s'acharne contre moi ! Robert n'a fait que prendre ma défense ! !

- Qui est-ce Robert ? ?

- Un camarade de classe !

- Et bien dis donc, tes fréquentations se font douteuses !

- Tu ne le connais pas ...

- Je ne le connais peut-être pas, mais si il a réussi à t'attirer des ennuis, alors que ça ne fait que deux semaines que tu es ici ! Laisses moi te dire qu'il n'a pas l'air fréquentable !

- Je suis partie de mon plein gré Papa ! ! Il n'est en aucun cas responsable de mon acte ! Au contraire, je le remercie de m'avoir évité une fois de plus l'humiliation devant une classe entière, déjà que ce n'est pas facil, d'être nouvelle loin de son pays,ne connaissant personne ici ! ! Rétorquai-je coléreuse.

Il était la seule personne qui arrivait à me mettre dans un tel état de colère.

- Jeune fille, vous allez changer de ton avec moi !

- Ou sinon quoi ? hein ?

- Krista !

- Non ! ça va Papa ! ! ça suffit ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu peux penser de Robert, ou de ce que je fais,ou de ce que je ferais ! ! En 7 ans tu n'as pas été foutu de prendre un p*tin de téléphone, pour m'appeler et prendre de mes nouvelles ! Il a fallu que maman meurt pour tu viennes jouer au père autoritaire, qui s'inquiète et se soucie de moi ! ! C'est tellement minable que ça me fait bien rire tu vois ! Alors ne viens pas me donner des leçons de morale alors que toi même t'as pas toujours été clean et irréprochable dans ta p*tin de vie ! !

La gifle arriva de plein fouet, j'en eus presque le tourni.

- ETHAN ! ! Cria Joyce.

- Je suis encore ton père aux dernières nouvelles ! Et je refuse de me faire traiter de la sorte !

Je me tins la joue qui avait du rougir à l'impact violent de sa main contre celle-ci.

- Tu me dégoutes ! Pour moi que tu sois mort ou vivant, c'est du pareille au même ! Dis-je avant de monter dans ma chambre, gravissant les escaliers quatre en quatre en pleurs.

En y arrivant, je claquai la porte, mis une musique assez violente au volume maximum, me jetai sur le lit et pleurai encore. De toute façon, je ne faisais que ça depuis que j'étais ici...  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Joyce vint s'acharner à ma porte, pour que je lui ouvre.

- Krista, s'il te plait c'est moi ouvre ... Ton père regrette ce qu'il a fait ... il a mal agi ...

Je n'en avais rien à faire, qu'il ait mal agi.

- Krista...

Elle continuait de cogner à la porte.  
Je me levai, baissa le volume et allai entrouvrir la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Reniflai-je.

Elle avait l'air triste et désolée.

- Ma chérie...

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça s'il te plait... Nous ne sommes rien l'une pour l'autre !

Sur ce coup là, j'étais peut-être un peu dure avec elle.  
Elle baissa la tête.

- Bien... D'accord... Heu tu veux que je te monte quelque chose à manger ?

- Non merci Joyce ! C'est gentil,mais je n'ai pas très faim ...

- Tu en es sûre ? Ce n'est pas bien que tu restes l'estomac vide ...

- Je vais me reposer.

- Comme tu voudras... Alors bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit !

Elle leva la tête, son regard s'était encore attrister.

- Tu sais ... J'ai perdu ma mère à ton âge moi aussi. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens ... Si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas.

- Je note.

Elle me sourit et s'en alla.  
Je refermai la porte, arrêtai la musique, éteignis toutes les lumières et m'assis sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre,repliée sur moi-même. Mes larmes coulèrent de nouveau.  
Le ciel était légèrement dégagé ce soir, il faisait froid ... Et mon pays me manquait...

[ ... ]

Le lendemain, j'avais les yeux fatigués et légèrement rougis.  
J'avais très peu dormi. Dans la nuit à chaque fois que je me réveillais, je pleurais, pour me rendormir et recommençais, le même rituel une heure plus tard.  
Lavée, habillée, je décidais de m'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval en dégageant complètement mon visage.  
On cogna à la porte, je sortis de la salle de bain. Mon père entra sans attendre ma permission. Je croisai les bras, le regard dur. Lui me regardait plus tristement.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demandai-je sèchement.

- Tu as encore pleuré toute la nuit. Je t'ai entendu en passant près de ta chambre ...

Je pris mon sac.

- Krista ... Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas dû te gifler ...

- Mais tu l'as fait ...

- Je m'en voudrais encore et encore et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour cette gifle ... Et pour le reste...

- Tu sous-entends quoi par le reste ? Ton abandon ? Ton absence ? Ton ignorance ?

Je sentis encore les larmes monter.

- Krista ... Ma chérie !

Il pleurait, c 'était la première fois que je voyais mon père pleurer.

- Je vais être en retard ! Dis-je en me précipitant vers la porte.

Je dévalai les escaliers, et sortis de la maison en pleurs.  
Je manquais d'air, et tentai de reprendre mon souffle.  
Je sèchai mes larmes en route, et repris une contenance.  
Je respirai à fond, avant d'arriver au lycée.  
J'avais une heure de libre et j'en étais soulagé. Je n'aurais pas pu me concentrer de suite dans un cours.

* * *

Un grand merci aux quelques lectrices ! Même celle qui trichent et vont voir le blog ! ^^

Baisers ! Take Care !


	8. Chapter 8 : To be friendly is not so bad

Je m'installai dans la cour jardin à une table, et sortis le devoir d'histoire que je n'avais pas pu finir la veille,en esperant que cela me changera les idées.

- Hey ! !

Je levai la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Casey.

- Oula ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort toi. Je me trompe ?

Elle passa ses jambes au-dessus du banc qui était en face de moi, en balançant son sac sur la table.

- Heu... J'ai connu des jours meilleurs ... Je tentai un mince sourire.

- Tu peux m'en parler tu sais !

- Merci... Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec mes histoires. Dis-je dans une grimace, en planchant de nouveau sur mon devoir.

- J'aime quand on m'embête !

Je soupirai et lui souris cette fois plus sincèrement.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- On s'est disputés avec mon père hier soir, à propos de ce que je fais hier en Maths.

- Ooh il n'était pas content !

- Si encore ce n'était que ça ... C'est compliquée comme histoire.

- Je n'ai pas cours et j'ai tout mon temps ! Sourit-elle.

Je lui souris derechef. Je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, malgré le fait que l'on se connaissait peu.

- Hum... Quand mes parents m'ont eu en Islande, mon père n'a plus supporté le pays et ne voulait pas rester y vivre. Ma mère ne voulait pas le suivre en Angleterre et quitter l'Islande. Du coup ça a créé des conflits, et mon père est rentré en Angleterre... C'était comme une sorte d'abandon...

- Et tu ne l'as plus revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'est ça ?

- Pas exactement. Je rentrais en Angleterre une partie des grandes vacances, et parfois pour les petites vacances, mais il était tout le temps occupé avec son travail. C'était comme si, je n'existais pas quand j'étais là. Il n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse me faire dire que j'étais importante à ses yeux. Je passais donc la plupart du temps en vacances avec les Baby-Sitter. Par la suite, j'ai arrêté de me faire des illusions, et je n'ai plus voulu venir en Angleterre. Apparemment ça ne l'a pas dérangé plus que ça. ( Je souris pour ne pas me sentir triste. ) Il n'a plus cherché à rester en contact avec moi, et pendant 7 ans je n'ai eu aucune aurait pu être mort, je ne l'aurais même pas sû. Si bien que pour arriver à la fin de cette histoire absurde, il y a un mois de cela alors que ma mère rendait son dernier souffle, il s'est souvenu de mon existence. Il a voulu me reprendre avec lui, ici définitivement. Il croit qu'en faisant le père autoritaire,attentionné ou je ne sais quelles autres âneries, je ferais comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous vous êtes disputés sévère ?

- Il m'a giflé ... Dis-je dans un sourire.

- Ah ouais ! Quand même ! Je le lui aurais rendu à ta place !

Je ris.

- Allez ... C'est con la vie des fois, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Faut apprendre à vivre avec et encaisser.

Elle chercha mon regard.

- Et dis-toi qu'il n'y a pas que du négatif ... Tu as l'Islande, des gens qui t'aiment là-bas et qui t'attendent ... Et puis bon, je ne suis pas dans ta situation, mais j'imagine à quel point c'est difficile de tout quitter et de recommencer comme ça ailleurs. Saches que tu n'es pas toute seule !

Je la regardai interrogatrice.

- Bah ouais ! J'suis là moi ! Et même si ça ne fait que deux semaines ... Je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'espère qu'on fera encore connaissance !  
Je lui souris.

- Bon d'accord ! J'ai un caractère de m*rde et j'suis pas toujours facile à vivre ! Je dis des gros mots et tout ça et puis j'suis cash comme fille ... Mais j'suis supportable hein !

Je me mis à rire.

- Merci Casey !

- De rien ma belle ! C'est normal !

Je respirai un grand coup.

- J'vais essayé de finir ce devoir d'Histoire !

- C'est vrai qu'il était long ! J'ai fini le mien, j'peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux !

- Merci ! J'veux bien !

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

Elle m'expliqua ce qui n'allait pas dans ce que j'avais déjà fait, et m'expliqua aussi ce que je n'avais pas compris. Si bien qu'avant la fin de l'heure, je mis un point final à mon devoir.

Je soufflai soulagée.

- Merci encore ! Je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir avec tout ça !

- Contente de pouvoir t'aider et puis tu comprends vite !

Je souris en rangeant mes affaires.

- Tiens t'en veux ?

Je levai les yeux afin de voir ce qu'elle me proposait.

- Du gâteau au citron ! Sourit-elle.

- J'veux bien ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin, trop occupée à éviter mon père.

Je commençai à manger avec gourmandise.

- Délicieux ! Hum... Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, depuis que je suis ici !

Elle rit.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles je ne parlais pas, trop occupée à manger.

- Ooh ! Attention Monsieur Pattinson droit devant ! Chuchota-t-elle discrètement.

Je levai les yeux et le vis s'avancer de sa petite démarche décontractée. Il avait des airs de mauvais garçon qui le rendait fortement attirant, accentués par ses cheveux toujours aussi en batailles.

Il me sourit, mes yeux sourirent à ma place car j'avais la bouche pleine.  
J'agitai mes mains comme si cela allait m'aider à avaler plus vite.

- Salut Krista ! Lança-t-il dans un petit air amusé.

- Casey est là aussi ! Mais c'est pas grave, on s'en fout ! Se moqua cette dernière.

Il rougit.

- Oh heu non pas du tout ... Je disais bonjour à Krista, et ensuite ...

- Ca va Pattinson ça va ! J'rigolais ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Je finis d'avaler avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

- Salut Robert tu vas bien ? Souris-je à mon tour.

- Hum moi ça va plutôt bien. Par contre toi tu as l'air un peu fatiguée.

J'avalai deux gorgées d'eau rapidement.

- Heu ouais ! Un peu d'insomnie, rien de bien grave ! Tom n'est pas là ?

- Occupé dans un couloir en compagnie d'une fille, je suppose ! Ironisa Casey.

Robert n'y fit pas attention.

- Non ! Il est en cours, moi j'viens d'arriver. Je n'avais rien en première heure !

- Ooh ok !

La sonnerie retentit !

- Bon nous, on a cours de Bio ! S'exclama Casey en se levant.

- Ah heu ouais, c'est vrai ... Marmonnai-je en me levant aussi.

Il me sourit à nouveau.

- Alors, à tout à l'heure Krista !

- A ... A Tout... à l'heure ... Oui ! Bégayai-je.

Je reculai et trébuchai légèrement sur une branche manquant de me ramasser par terre. La honte !

- Ooh la ! Ca va ! Rit-il.

- Tout va bien... Tout va bien ! Respirai-je.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel dans un petit rire amusé.

- Allé viens ! On s'en va avant que tu ne perdes la tête ! Me chuchota-t-elle en me prenant par le bras.

- Quoi ? Comment ça,que je perde la tête ? L'interrogeai-je alors que nous nous éloignions.

- Tu viens de trébucher sur une branche alors que Pattinson te disait simplement bonjour ! Dit-elle en relevant un sourcil.

- Et alors ? Fis-je mine de rien.

Elle rit.

- Rien ! Laisse tomber !

Comme d'habitude nous nous installâmes à notre table de bio, soupirâmes et sortîmes nos affaires.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! J'ai corrigé vos fiches! Mais avant de vous les rendre . . .( Il prit une pile de photocopies.) Petit test d'une heure sur vos connaissances. Annonça-t-il joyeux.  
Nous commençâmes à rouspeter des ; _"C'est pas juste !" "On n'en a marre ! " "Il y a des devoirs toutes les semaines !" "On n'en peut plus ! "_

-Bla-bla-bla ! ! Je vous avez prévenu, je vous l'ai dit ! Révisez bien vos leçons il risque d'y avoir une interrogation ! Voyons voir ce qui ont suivi mon conseil ! Rétorqua-t-il au dessus des plaintes en distribuant un test à chacun.

Génial ! Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça.  
Casey me fit une grimace, et je soupirai une fois la feuille sous les yeux.  
J'attaquai de suite les questions dont je connaissais les réponses, ou du moins dont je pensais avoir la réponse. Le reste fut fait par déduction. Advienne que pourra !  
1O minutes avant la fin du cours nous avions tous fini. Par conséquent, il rendit les fiches.  
Nous eûmes un A avec Casey ! Grâce à elle surtout ! Je lui avais remercier une fois de plus de m'avoir épargner la dissection.

[ . . . ]

Casey finissait une heure avant moi aujourd'hui.  
Il ne me restait plus qu'une heure de français. Et pour une fois ce n'était pas moi qui était en retard, mais mon voisin de table. Celui-ci arriva l'air jovial. Le cours avait déjà commencé, mais trop curieuse de connaitre la cause de cette joie, je me penchai vers lui et discrètement entamai une conversation ;

- Qu'est-ce qui te met si en joie ?

- Jenna, vient passer les vacances d'hiver ici ! M'annonça-t-il avec grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah... Génial...

- Ouais ! Génial ! ! Ca fait quatres mois que je ne l'ai pas vu ! J'suis tellement impatient de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras !

- Ah...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tout à coup ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Si si ... je me disais juste que tu avais de la chance. Je ne sais même pas si je verrai Ludvik cet hiver ... Répondis-je songeuse.

- Robert et Krista, pour la eniéme fois taisez vous ! ! ! Héla la prof.

- Oops ! Fit-il dans un sourire, avant que nous nous décidâmes à porter un minimum d'attention au cours.

Nous corrigeâmes les exercices et bien sûr, je soufflai quelques réponses à Robert, par solidarité.

[ . . . ]

Sortant de l'heure de français, il revint sur le sujet Ludvik :

- Lui et toi ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ?

Je souris.

- A vrai dire, c'est assez bizarre comme situation de départ ... Nous sommes officiellement ensembles depuis deux semaines, donc depuis que j'ai quitté Reykjavik !

Nous descendîmes les escaliers à petite allure.

- C'est... Récent...

- On se connait depuis 14 ans ! Nous n'avons jusqu'à il y a deux semaines jamais osé s'avouer notre amour !

- Ah je vois ! Le genre, d'ami d'enfance, qui s'avère finalement ne pas être qu'un ami !

- Voilà !

- Je suppose que c'est solide.

- Et bien ça sert de connaitre quelqu'un depuis 14 ans c'est sûr !

Nos chemins se séparèrent.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu as fini toi !

- Et oui monsieur !

- Hum ... Alors bon week end !

- Merci ! Passes un bon week-end toi aussi.

- Heu ... Je me demandais ... Tu as un portable non ?

- Oui oui !

- On pourrait, je ne sais pas ... s'échanger nos numéros... Enfin si tu le veux ... Hésita-t-il, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

- Hum oui d'accord ! Souris-je.

Je sortis ce foutu portable de mon sac.

- Je ne sais même pas m'en servir. Je perds la tête avec toutes ces fonctions ! Mon père me l'a acheté, il y a deux semaines ...

- Anti-portable ?

- Moui ! On peut dire ça comme ça ... Je n'en vois pas l'utilité pour certaines fonctions qui sont souvent superflux ! Tiens ! Débrouilles toi avec ! Mon numéro est dedans, mets y le tiens. Tu me le rendras Lundi !

- Quoi?

- Bah gardes le ! Ca m'étonnerais que je puisse en avoir besoin ce week-end ! Bon je te laisse, je suis plutôt pressée Casey m'attend ! ! Dis-je en marchant à reculons.

- Heu... ok... A lundi ! ! Dit-il un peu plus fort, afin que je puisse l'entendre.

Je lui souris en lui faisant un dernier coucou.

J'arrivai près de Casey, qui était appuyée contre sa voiture, finissant une cigarette.

- T'en a mis du temps !

- Excuses moi ! Je discutais avec Robert.

- Ok ! Bon on y va ?

- Ouais !

Je montai côté passager.  
Elle mit la musique en route.  
_Encore du Queen._ Souris-je intérieurement.

- Ma mère adorait Queen ! Lui dis-je en balançant la tête doucement au rythme de la musique.

- Vraiment ? J'adore ce groupe aussi ! C'est des tueurs ! !

-J'habite à un quart d'heure du lycée à peu près...

- T'habites Kensington ouest ? Me demanda-t-elle avec des yeux ronds alors que je lui indiquais la route.

- Oui !

- Oookay !

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec ce quartier ?

- En général, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui habite ce quartier.

Je vis de suite ce qu'elle voulut dire.

- Mais c'est pas un reproche Krista ! Chacun est comme il est !

Je souris rassurée.

- C'est... Nouveau pour moi aussi... Ma mère et moi habitions dans un cottage en Islande et il n'y a pas vraiment de distinction sociale comme ici. En tout cas moins.

- Je vois ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'en doute pas une seconde quand on te voit ! Tes parents font quoi pour se permettre d'habiter Kensington Ouest ?

- Heu... Mon père est ingénieur dans l'agro-alimentaire, et il est co-directeur d'une société dans le même secteur.

Je me sentis gênée tout à coup.

- En gros t'as de l'argent !

- Heu... Je ne me focalise pas le dessus...pour moi c'est...enfin,c'est pas quelque chose d'important.... Et puis cet argent il est à mon père ... Dis-je toujours aussi gênée.

Elle rit !

- T'affoles pas comme ça ! J'en ai rien à foutre si tu veux tout savoir ! Ca ne change rien tu sais... Et puis je comprends mieux pourquoi Bromfield t'as sauté dessus le premier jour ! Dit-elle en mettant un p'tit coup d'accelerateur.

[ . . . ]

Une fois garée devant la maison, elle sortit ses affaires, pendant que je l'attendais.

- Je crois que Joyce est à la maison !

Je vis sa voiture.

- Joyce ?

- Ma belle-mère !

- Ah ok !

Elle verrouilla sa voiture, et nous partîmes en direction de la maison.  
La porte était ouverte et nous y entrâmes.

- Allez viens ! Lui dis-je dans un sourire alors qu'elle restait dans l'entrée.  
Nous arrivâmes au salon. Bach berçait la pièce tandis que Joyce prenait le thé seule.

- Oh bonjour les filles ! Sourit-elle.

Elle se leva et vint vers nous.

- Bonjour... Joyce, je te présente Casey !

- Enchantée Casey !

- De même ! Bonjour madame ! Dit-elle poliment.

- Ooh pas de madame avec moi ! Tu peux m'appeller Joyce !

- Heu... ok !

- On va monter ... L'informai-je.

- Bien ! J'espère que tu passeras un bon week-end chez nous Casey

- Heu... Merci ! Répondit-elle alors que nous nous engagions dans les escaliers.

[ . . . ]

- C'est immense pour trois personnes ! Chuchota-t-elle.

Je ris.

- Tu peux parler normalement tu sais ! Personne ne nous espionne !

Elle sourit gênée.  
Nous traversâmes le couloir, pour atterir dans ma chambre.

- Voilà ! C'est ma chambre... Dis-je en lui laissant le passage.

- C'est comment dire .... flashy !

- Le fushia, oui ... On va dire que... Joyce a des goûts assez particuliers ...

Elle posa ses affaires, et se jetta sur mon lit.

- Elle fait 2 fois la mienne... voire plus.

- Et bien crois moi ce n'est pas toujours un avantage. Des fois, je ne sais même pas quoi faire de cet espace lorsque je déambule.

Je retirai ma veste, mes chaussures et mon pull.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la biblio/Cd thèque, pendant que pour la première fois, je mis le pc portable en route.

- P*tin tout les cd ! S'exclama-t-elle, en penchant la tête, pour pouvoir lire, les titres et groupes des albums rangés soigneusement.

- Une partie appartenait à ma mère.

- N'empêche qu'il y en a un sacré paquet ! Il y a de tout aussi ... J'croyais qu'en Islande, on écoutait que des trucs bizarre en islandais ! Et sûrement pas du Doors ou du Clash ... ou encore (Son doigt s'arrêta sur un album.) du Radiohead ! S'étonna-t-elle.

Je rigolai.

- C'est marrant comme tout le monde pense que je viens d'une autre planète ! On est ouvert au monde tu sais !

- Ouais je sais mais quand tu dis Islande, pour nous ça sonne un peu comme monde perdu !

Je ris.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- J'veux bien ...

- Je reviens alors ! Fais comme chez toi !

- Ok !

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers,et me rendis à la cuisine. Je pris un plateau y mis des verres, trois sortes de jus et du soda, vue que je ne savais pas ce qui la tenterait.

- Il y a du brownie si tu veux ... Me dit Joyce en entrant.

- Oh heu oui merci !

- Elle m'a l'air sympathique !

- Elle l'est ... Souris-je en repartant avec le plateau plein.

Du couloir, je pus entendre la voix de Thom Yorke résonner.  
J'entrai, et la vit qui regardait à présent les différents livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque.

- J'ai mis de la musique, ça ne te déranges pas ?

- Du tout ! Alors je ne savais pas ce que tu préfèrerais, j'ai donc apporté un peu de tout !

- Oh c'est trop gentil merci !

Elle se servit.

Je me mis à l'ordinateur.

- Alors... Comment il fonctionne celui-la ... C'est la première fois que j'y touche depuis que je suis ici.

- Sérieusement ?

Elle s'assit près de moi.

- Bah dis donc ton père s'est pas foutu de toi ! Macbook !

Je rougis.  
Pour moi c'était un outil comme un autre qui allait m'aider, à faire mon dossier.

- Bon alors, par quoi on commence ? Lui demandai-je.

- Déjà, de quoi toi tu veux parler ? Vue que tu es un peu la spécialiste, émettons des idées générales, avant de creuser !

Et c'était partie pour 4h de boulot, de recherches, d'imprimante, de brouillons, de rires surtout.  
Casey avait beaucoup d'idées de mise en pages et d'illustrations, moi j'étais plus sur le côté informatif. Notre binome se complétait bien.

[ . . . ]

Nous baillâmes en même temps.

- Apparemment une pause s'impose ! Me dit-elle.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'heure : 19h 30 !

- On a bien bossé en tout cas ! Lui dis-je.

On cogna à la porte :

- Entrez !

C'était Joyce.

- Les filles on passe à table !

- On arrive !

Elle s'en alla après être passée en coup de vent.

- Ca tombe bien je meurs de faim ! Me dit Casey.

Nous nous levâmes et descendîmes en bas.  
Mon père passait encore un de ses coup de fil interminable. Je ne lui adressai même pas un regard. Le froid polaire.

Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine.

- Ah vous voilà ! Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que préfèrerai manger ton amie ... J'ai improvisé comme je pouvais !

- Ooh ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'suis pas bien compliquée !

Joyce lui sourit, et nous nous installâmes à table.  
Mon père fit son entrée.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles !

- Bonsoir Monsieur !

Moi je ne lui répondis pas.

- Et bien alors Krista, tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

Je soupirai.

- Casey mon géniteur ! Mon géniteur, Casey !

Mon père grimaça, à la façon dont je fis les présentations !

- Enchanté Casey et soit la bienvenue chez nous !

- Merci !

Il prit sa place de d'habitude, en bout de table.

- J'espère que vous avez faim ! Intervint Joyce.

Elle avait préparé un assortiment de légumes avec une viande et du poisson pour moi.

- Casey ton assiette ! Je te sers ! S'enjoua-t-elle.

Une fois que nous fûmes tous servis, un silence s'abattit sur la table.  
J'étais désolée pour Casey, car l'ambiance n'était pas très agréable.

- Alors Casey, vous suivez les même cours que Krista ? Demanda soudainement mon père.

- Heu ... pas tous... nous sommes juste en maths, en bio et en Histoire ensembles !

- Ahh ! Et votre nom de famille c'est ?

- Mcpherson...

- Hum... Et vos parents, ils font quoi dans la vie ?

Je commençai à bouillonner intérieurement.

- Mon père est banquier ... Ma mère secrétaire ...

- Ah ! Vous suivez combien de matières au lycée ?

- Heu 4... J'fais de l'art ...

- Krista en fait 5 et trouve que ce n'est pas assez !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas assez ! Juste qu'en Islande nous apprenons plus de choses ! Rétorquai- je froidement.

- C'est la même chose ma chérie !

- Non ! Dis-je avec toujours autant de froideur.

- Pas de cours de langue Casey ?

- Heu... Non !

- C'est dommage ! Déjà que les anglais sont réputés pour être les pires élèves en langues étrangères !

- Et alors ! Chacun fait ce qu'il veux non ! Lançai-je sèchement.

Il ne nous adressa plus la parole, et raconta sa journée ennuyante à Joyce.

Le repas terminé, Joyce nous proposa du dessert.

- Du desert les filles ?

- Heu non pas pour moi merci ! J'ai bien mangé ! Lui dit Casey.

- Krista ?

- Non plus... Je pense qu'on va vous laisser. Bonne soirée !

Je me levai de table suivie par Casey.

Je soupirai, une fois la pièce quittée.

- Désolée pour l'ambiance !

- Oh t'inquiètes ! C'est pas grave ! Sourit-elle.

- Et aussi pour mon père et ses questions !

- Ooh allez ! J'ai survécu ! Ca aurait pu être pire.

Nous remontâmes dans la chambre.

- Tu veux aller à la douche en première ? Lui demandai-je.

- Hum ! Ouais !

Elle prit des affaires propres et y alla.

Pendant ce temps là, j'en profitais pour ranger un peu nos recherches et redescendre le plateau du goûter, alors qu'au salon mon père prenait son digestif.

- Elle est spéciale ton amie ... Me dit-il.

- Je fréquente qui je veux !

- Cesse d'être aussi agressive Krista !

- C'est toi qui me rend agressive !

- Bonne nuit !

Je ne répondis pas à son bonne nuit et partis rejoindre Casey.

Je constatai qu'elle avait fini. Elle portait un petit short,qui laissait voir ses belles jambes laiteuses sans aucun défaut et un sweet.

- J'ai fini ! Tu peux y aller !

Je lui souris et y allai à mon tour.  
Revenant dans la chambre, elle était sur le macbook, et semblait absorbée par quelque chose.

- Désolée je me suis permise ! Dit-elle en ne quittant pas des yeux l'écran.

- Pas de soucis !

- Viens voir ! Me dit-elle.

Je m'assis alors sur une chaise près d'elle en tailleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- MSN !

- Ah toi aussi !

- Tu l'utilises ?

- Heu...non ! On a tenté de me convaincre en Islande... mais je trouve ça inutile de parler avec quelqu'un via un ordinateur alors que tu le vois tout les jours !

- Ouais mais si c'est une personne qui n'est pas près de toi c'est pratique et sympa !

- Oui si tu veux !

- J'vais te créer un compte !

- Ah non Casey !

- Quoi ? Ca pourrait être sympathique !

- Non non ça va !

- Krista allé t'es pas drôle ! Fit-elle dans une moue.

Je soupirai, et elle n'attendit pas ma réponse.  
Quelques cliques plus tard :

- Alors une adresse ?

- Ce que tu veux ... Dis-je en me levant, en commençant à préparer le lit pour ce soir.

- Ok ! Alors que dirais-tu de hum ... Pretty-Krista ?

- Assez prétentieux !

Elle rit.

- Sad-Krista ? Depressed-Krista ?

- Ahaha moques toi de moi !

- Mais non j'me moque pas !

- Que dirais-tu de mettre seulement mon prénom et mon nom de famille pour faire simple !

- Roo mais c'est pas drôle ! Tu ne veux pas prendre un pseudo ?

- Non ! Et d'abord je n'utiliserais même pas ce truc !

- Comment tu dis Islande en Islandais ?

- Ísland !

- Okay ! Alors que dirais-tu de -Island ? C'est bien ça non ?

- Pfff si tu veux ... Dis-je pas vraiment intéressée par la chose.

- Va pour ça ! !

J'entendis encore quelques cliques, le temps de ranger mes affaires dans la salle de bain.

- C'est fait ! ! J'ai rentré mon adresse ! Tu rentreras celles de tes amis en Islande, pour rester en contact avec eux !

- Ouais ...

- Dis moi merci au moins ingrate !

- Merci Casey !

Elle ferma toutes les pages web et éteignit l'ordinateur, puis se pencha sur les photos au mur.

- C'est lui ton mec ?

Je regardai la photo qu'elle me désignait.

- Heu oui ...

- Canon ! ... Beau regard !

Je rougis comme à chaque fois, même si le compliment ne m'était pas destiné.

- Ils ont l'air sympa tes amis !

Je souris.

- Merci pour eux !

- C'est trop beau ! Mais bon j'pourrais pas vivre là-bas moi ! Dit-elle en regardant les paysages.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime trop la ville et j'aime trop Londres surtout ! !

- J'comprends ! Tu dors dans la chambre d'amis ou tu restes dormir ici avec moi ?

- Hum ... J'reste là ! ! Dit-elle en sautant sur le lit.

- Ok ! Souris-je.

- Par contre, je n'aime pas le noir ! Grimaça-t-elle.

- Heu ... il me semble qu'il y a une veilleuse qui traine par là.

je commençai à fouiller, et la trouvai près du lit. Un petit oeuf lumineux, que je mis en marche.

- Vous vous aimez avec Ludvik hein ? La question était soudaine.

- Oui ! Répondis-je, sûre de moi et heureuse.

Silence.

- Tu as bien de la chance ...

- Tu n'as personne toi ? Demandai-je en venant m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Non !

- Et tu ne veux personne ?

- Pas particulièrement ! J'aime bien m'amuser. Une histoire de quelques jours de temps en temps.

- Ah ...

- Les mecs sont que des cons ! Plus t'es gentille avec eux, plus ils se foutent de ta gueule et plus t'es méchante plus ça les excitent !

Un rire s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Je ne peux pas te dire si c'est vrai ou non. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul petit ami avant Ludvik. Il était gentil ... On s'entendait bien. Me souvenis-je.

- Je devrais peut-être me trouver un Islandais moi aussi !

- Je ne pourrais pas te garantir qu'ils sont tous comme ça par contre !

Elle sourit, en se mettant sur le dos et scruta le plafond.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils sont meilleurs que les anglais au lit !

Je rougis.

- Alors là, tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne pour ce genre de chose.

Je jouai avec la bague que j'avais au pouce droit, pour manifester ma gêne.  
Elle leva légèrement la tête vers moi.  
- Comment ça ?

Je me sentis rougir comme une tomate mais ne la regardai pas.

- Ah ! Je vois ! Tu es vierge !

Je souris. Je n'avais même pas besoin de le lui confirmer.

- Bah écoutes c'est pas un crime ! Et t'es encore jeune. T'as le temps. Et d'ailleurs c'est même un bon point !

- Oui... A vrai dire, je n'y pense pas vraiment.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien je ne me suis jamais vraiment focalisée sur la chose...

Elle rit.

- T'inquiètes ! Ca arrivera !

- Et comment on le sent ça ?

Elle se mit en tailleur face à moi, et avec ses mains commença son explication.

- Et bien par exemple quand il t'embrasse, et que tu sens sa langue danser avec la tienne, tu as une douce chaleur qui prend possession de ton corps. (Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.) Et la moindre caresse t'électrise(Elle fit mine de trembler.) Au début c'est très doux, puis tout à coup tu sens dans ton bas ventre comme un feu qui s'embrase (Elle me regarde et sourit.) Et t'en veux plus... (Elle se mit à chuchoter. ) Ton corps cherche le contact du sien, tu veux le sentir contre toi, ça te consume ! Ton coeur s'emballe ! Les souffles deviennent hâletant,et t'as qu'une envie c'est qu'il te touche ... te caresse encore et encore ... envie de le sentir en toi, parce que tu sens que c'est la meilleure solution pour éteindre ce feu ...

Elle avait dit tout cela avec tant de passion que je pouvais presque ressentir ces sensations.

- Wow ...

- Ouais ! Et après, il y a les préliminaires ... Dit-elle espiègle.

- Je vois de quoi tu parles.

- Hum oui ! Je trouve que c'est quelque chose de primordiale. Si tu y as déjà gouté, tu vois ce que je veux dire par là !

Je rougis, et baissai de nouveau la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Heu...

- On ne t'a jamais caressé à cet endroit ?

Je rougis une fois de plus.

- Je ne suis pas une experte dans ce domaine tu sais. En Islande je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça ! Lui dis-je dans une grimace.

- Bon on est entre filles ! Toi même, tu t'es déjà caressée ?

- Heu... non...

- D'accord...

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas normale ?

- Oh non pas du tout Krista ! Ne vas surtout pas croire ça ! Ca arrive t'es pas la seule dans ce cas !

- Ah ...

Seigneur, je devais être tellement rouge.

- Hey détends toi ! On ne fait que discuter,on n'est pas là pour juger ! Sourit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Elle la prit dans la sienne, et tout à coup vint me chatouiller. Je partis en fou rire et nous nous chamaillâmes comme deux gosses.

Essoufflées nous retombâmes sur le dos l'une à côté de l' me tira la langue alors que je lui souris.

- Comment tu fais au quotidien avec ce truc sur la langue ?

Elle rit.

- Ben je fais !

- C'est pas contraignant pour manger ?

- Non ! Répondit-elle espièglement avant de jouer avec son bijoux malicieusement.

- Les garçons adorent la sensation que ça fait quand tu les embrasses ! Ou quand tu leur fais autre chose avec ... Sourit-elle.

- Hein ?

Elle prit son index, l'engouffra dans sa bouche et fit quelques va et vient, mimant une fellation.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Ok c'est bon j'ai compris ! ! Lui dis-je.

Elle rit à la tête que je faisais.

- Ca viendra Krista, quand tu te retrouveras seule avec Ludvik, tu te souviendras de ce que je t'ai dit ! Rigola-t-elle.

J'en rougis.

- Bon après il faut avoir de la chance ! Pas tout les mecs sauront te caresser !

Elle se mit de profil à moi.

- Tu as les langues qui vraiment ne savent pas s'y prendre... Et puis tu as celles qui te font monter au 7ème ciel direct ! Allé simple !

- Ah et t'es déjà tombée sur celles qui ne savent pas s'y prendre ?

Voilà que je me mettais à poser des questions sur ce genre de chose ! Non mais franchement.

- Ouais une fois ! Alors lui je ne sais pas d'où il sortait, si c'était sa première ou quoi, mais j'ai rigolé tout le long ! Et il continuait, il ne se laissait pas démonter par mes rires !

Je me mis à imaginer la situation et explosai de rire.

- Il était là, sa langue s'activait, et moi ça me faisait mais rire à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! En y repensant... Le pauvre ! Il a dû être blessé dans sa fierté de mâle !

Mon rire se calma.

- Et pour eux ?

Quoi ? J'en profitais. Je n'en avais jamais vraiment discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre auparavant.

- Comment ça pour eux ?

- Bah...

- Ah je vois ce que tu veux dire ! C'est pareil ! Ils adorent quand on les caresse à cet endroit. En général on se débrouille mieux qu'eux dans ce domaine ! Il suffit de pas grand chose pour les exciter !

- Je ne me suis jamais posée la question pour Ludvik ...

- Ooh ne t'inquiètes pas de ce côté là ! Si il est normalement constitué sans vouloir être méchante, il doit adorer ça ! Bon il y a des exceptions, il y en a qui n'aime pas qu'on leur fasse de fellation, mais c'est très rare ! Une fille entre leurs jambes, c'est l'apocalypse ! Le symbole même de la virilité et de la dominance.  
Enfin là, je parle en tant qu'hétéro ! Au faite il y a des gays en Islande ?

Je m'esclaffai.

- Oui il y a des gays en Islande ! On a aussi la gay pride à Reykjavik ! Le droit au mariage pour les homosxuels aussi ... Le droit à l'adoption ...

- Trop cool ! Sourit-elle émerveillée.

Un court silence plana dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que je me décidai à le briser.

- Heu Casey... Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, mais Tom te plait ?

- Non ! Comme je te l'ai dit il m'énerve !

- Tu en es sûre, parce que des fois...

- Ouais ! J'en suis sûre ! Et je te l'ai dit, je ne supporte pas ce genre de mec ... Sturridge ne réfléchit qu'avec sa bite et c'est bien là tout le problème !

Je ris.

- Compris !

- Au fait, je n'osais pas te le demander depuis tout à l'heure, mais est-ce que je peux fumer ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Ouvres un peu la fenêtre et ça devrait aller. Ah et heu pas de cendres ni de mégots par la fenêtre s'il te plait.

Elle se leva d'un bond, prit son paquet de cigarette et son briquet dans son sac  
Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'éteignis la lumière, et m'enfouis dans les couvertures.  
La petite veilleuse faisait danser doucement sa lumière dans la pièce. L'image de la silhouette sombre de Casey immobile, dont la bouche expirait de la fumée qui se mélangeant au vent glacée venait frapper mon visage et mon odorat m'amèna au sommeil.

[ . . . ]

Je me réveillais la première.  
Casey avait sa tête posée sur ma poitrine, la bouche entrouverte. Elle respirait régulièrement.  
Je souris,et me dégageai doucement. Dans un baillement je passai mes mains sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux en regardant l'heure :10h30.  
C'était la première fois que je dormais autant depuis que j'étais à Londres.  
Un vent glaciale vint frapper mon dos de plein fouet. Casey avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte hier soir.  
J'y courus et la refermai.

- Hum on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui... Pensai-je.

J'entendis un petit gémissement , puis un deuxième qui confirmait que ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination.  
Je me retournai et vit Casey se réveiller. Elle se mit sur le dos, les couvertures lui tombant sur les hanches.  
Elle s'étira de tout son long,cet son sweet nous révéla son ventre, et un piercing au nombril qui lui allait à la perfection. Elle bailla en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

- Quelle l'heure est-il ? Grogna-t-elle.

- 10H30 ! Reniflai-je.

J'étais entrain d'attraper un rhume, me semblait-il.  
Elle se retourna dans les couvertures et retomba sur le ventre, la tête dans un coussin.

- Tu peux dormir encore si tu veux !

Elle leva la tête.

- Ah non c'est bon ! Je vais me lever, si je m'écoute et que je me rendors encore, tu ne me vois pas émerger avant 13h !

Je ris, pendant elle se dégageait des couvertures.

- Ca va ? tu as bien dormi ?

- Impecc ! Tu as fais un excellent oreiller ! J'vais faire pipi je reviens !

Elle se leva en serrant les jambes, et sortit de la chambre.

- Je te retrouve en bas alors !

- Ouais !

J'enfilai un pull et descendis à la cuisine.  
Bizarre. Pas un seul bruit. J'entrai, et aperçus le petit déjeuner dressé, accompagné d'un petit mot signé, Joyce.

_- Ton père est au travail, et moi je suis sortie ! Je rentrerai en fin d'après midi ! Travaillez bien, et pas trop de bêtises ! Bisous. Joyce._

Je repliai le mot et le remis à sa place. Je cherchai ensuite de quoi me moucher. J'en étais sûre, que j'étais entrain de tomber malade.

Je m'assis et au même moment Casey entra dans la cuisine, la tête encore dans le brouillard.

- Heu tu manges quoi ? Sers toi !

- Wow !

- C'est Joyce elle est comme ça ! Elle fait toujours pleins de trucs pour satisfaire tout le monde !

Elle rit.

- Quoi ?

- Tu parles dans ton nez, t'es entrain de tomber malade ! Se moqua-t-elle.

Je lui tirai la langue.

- Méchante ! !

Après avoir déjeuner, nous débarrassâmes la cuisine et restâmes en pyjama.  
Nous nous remîmes au boulot, avec bien sûr quelques interludes,du genre une imbécilité de Casey qui entrainait un fou rire. Ou le moment où elle a voulu me faire Kim Basinger dans 9 semaines et demie.  
Je n'avais pas passé un moment d'aussi franche rigolade, depuis la mort de ma mère.

Au soir nous nous douchâmes, et mon père m'informa qu'il allait dîner au restaurant avec Joyce.  
Je ne voulais pas y aller et imposer une fois de plus la mauvaise ambiance à mon invitée.  
Ce fut donc pizza et canapé devant de vieux films pour nous.  
Cela m'avait rappelé les soirées dans le même genre que je faisais avec ma mère.  
A la différence que ma mère n'était pas aussi délurée que Casey et ne coupait pas le son, pour ensuite faire jouer aux acteurs des dialogues tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres.  
Nous nous endormîmes ensuite dans le salon, chacune sur un bout de l'immense canapé.

[ . . . ]

Un tourbillon de violons me fit sursauter en me réveillant et j'entendis mon père éclater de rire.  
Beethoven, à 8h du matin,un dimanche. Je constatai que Casey n'était plus là !

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Grognai-je.

- Oui très drôle demoiselle !

- Et bien pas moi !

Je me levais en colère et lui trouvait ça toujours aussi drôle.

- Où est Casey ?

- A la cuisine avec Joyce.

Je m'y rendis et la vit rigoler avec ma belle mère.  
Ma voix était enrouée et mon nez faisait des siennes.  
Je m'emparai des mouchoirs.

- Bonjour...

Elles arrêtèrent de rire.

- Ooh Krista,ça va ? Me demande Joyce.

- Ca irai mieux si monsieur Ludwig van Beethoven ne m'avait pas réveillé ! !

Elle sourit amusée et Casey me rejoignit.

- Ils t'ont réveillé ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non non ! Je n'avais plus sommeil. Ce qui est étonnant dans mon cas ! j'ai pris le petit déjeuner avec tes parents.

- J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas trop ennuyé.

- Non non ! Bien au contraire !

- Ah !

- Tu sais, je me disais que vue qu'on a bien avancé sur le dossier, on pourrait faire une virée cette après midi !

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! S'exclama Joyce.

- Heu... Oui si tu veux ! Après quelques gouttes pour le nez et des médicaments,pour calmer ce rhume !

- Ooh tu es malade ? Me demanda Joyce.

- Juste un début de rhume. Ca devrait passer si je le soigne dès maintenant !

- On peut rester ici dans ce cas !

- Non c'est bon. On sortira, ça me fera du bien de sortir de cette maison de fou finalement ! Dis-je en louchant.

Nous buchâmes donc deux petites heures sur notre dossier, déjeunâmes avec mes parents. Mon père faisant son vantard juste pour m'énerver.

[ . . . ]

Dans le milieu de l'après midi, en sortant de la douche voyant Casey et la manière dont elle était habillée, à côté j'avais l'air d'une bonne soeur allant à la messe. Elle portait un jean dit _" Destroy", _et un t-shirt au manches déchirées, arborant comme à son habitude une griffe punk bien prononcée. Son trait de noir, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules,son air malicieux alors qu'elle me tirait la langue me montrant son bijoux à la langue, son regard si captivant, et son air affirmé,faisaient presque penser à une adulte.  
J'avais vraiment l'air d'une bonne soeur. Un jean droit gris,des ballerines de toile blanches, un haut bleu pâle aux accents bohèmes, légèrement transparent,dû à la légereté du tissus et pas le moindre maquillage.

- P*tin les yeux que t'as quoi ! Me dit-elle.  
Je rougis.

- Heu... C'est bien tout ce que j'ai alors ! Dis-je en la regardant.

- Quoi ?

- T'es tellement "présente" et tu dégages tellement de personnalité.

- Dis pas ça comme si t'étais transparente !

- C'est un peu le cas !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui m'attire les foudres de la moitié des filles du bahut !

- C'est parce que je suis nouvelle, ça va passer !

- Crois moi ! T'es une fille supra jolie, intelligente, naturelle, bourrée de qualités et c'est pas par hasard qu'on daigne s'intéresser à toi ! Je te le dis avec sincérité ! Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je rougis aux compliments.  
Je passai une veste , une écharpe , et mis un peu de sous dans ma poche avant.  
Casey passa son perfecto qui lui allait à merveille, en me souriant espièglement.

- On y va ?

- Hum hum !

Nous dévalâmes les escaliers, en rigolant après une enième bêtise dite par Casey.

- Alors on sort les filles ? Nous demanda mon père.

- Oui ! On va faire un tour... Répondis-je froidement.

- Amusez-vous bien alors !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, la moindre parole qui sortait de sa bouche m'énervait.  
Je claquais la porte derrière moi tandis que Casey avait pris de l'avance et faisait ronfler le moteur.

Je la rejoingnis au pas de course, m'installai , bouclai ma ceinture de sécurité, et dis bonjour Joe Strummer dont la voix résonnait dans l'habitacle.

- Où allons nous ?

- On descend à Barnes... C'est chez moi ! !

- Ok ! Souris-je.

Cela me faisait bizarre de sortir, car sauf pour aller en cours, je n'avais pas encore mis un seul pied dehors ! Sortis de Kensington, ce n'était plus tout à fait la même ambiance.

- Tu vas voir ce que c'est le vrai Londres !

Nous passâmes par des quartiers qui parfois se différenciaient complètement de leurs voisins. Des quartiers dévaforisés, d'autres influencés par des groupe ethniques, diversifiés avec des horizons différents. Je m'émerveillais devant ce mélange.  
Puis nous entrâmes dans un quartier beaucoup plus tranquille, traversé par la Tamise, qui me semblait fort agréable.

- Ca c'est un vrai quartier de Londres ! Il y a des bâtiments ici, qui datent mais de pffff des années et des années ! Barnes est un quartier cool et calme où il fait bon y vivre. Les jeunes et les vieux coexistent très bien !

Je découvrais avec intérêt et curiosité.

[ . . . ]

Elle se gara ensuite dans une petite rue.

- Bienvenue à Barnes ! Me dit-elle en enlevant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Je fis de même et sortis de la voiture.

- N'aie pas peur ! Me rassura-t-elle d'un sourire.

Nous marchâmes vers une destination inconnue du moins pour moi elle l'était.

[ . . . ]

Nous arrivâmes devant un petit bâtiment typiquement anglais d'après son allure aux briques rouges, dont la facade était bleue nuit. Ses vitres qui donnant sur le dehors.

- C'est un café où j'aime bien venir de temps en temps ! M'informa-t-elle en poussant la porte.

Nous y entrâmes. Une jolie ambiance, chaleureuse et décontractée. Des groupes de rock britanniques résonnant dans chaque coin du café.

- Allez sois pas timide !

Elle m'entraina au comptoir avec elle.  
Un jeune homme au cheveux blonds très courts, et aux yeux verts, mal rasé, arborait un jolie sourire embellie par des fossettes.

- Salut Alex !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là p'tite tête ?

Casey lui tira la langue.

- Je me change les idées et depuis quand tu bosses le dimanche toi ?

- Depuis que ça te regarde pas !

- Pff t'es nul !

Le dénommé Alex partit dans un rire cristallin, qui me fit sourire.

- Bon je fais les présentations. Krista, mon imbécile de cousin ... Mon imbecile de cousin Krista !

- Salut Krista !

- Salut. Dis-je timidement.

- C'est une pote à moi ! Elle vient d'Islande !

- Ah vraiment ? D'Islande ?

- Ouais ! Elle vient d'arriver, et bon voilà...

- Tu lui fais visiter quelques coins de Londres !

- Exact !

- Très charmante Krista !

- Et aussi déjà prise ! Rétorqua Casey

Moi je me contentais de rougir.

- Je disais ça comme ça ! Et puis j'suis pas branché petites pucelles !

Là c'était le summum de l'embarras. Cela se voyait-il tant que ça que j'étais vierge ? Etait-ce inscrit sur mon front ?

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle quand tu le veux ! Bon on va s'installer à une table et heu... On va prendre... Tu veux quelque chose en particulier Krista ?

- Un chocolat chaud !

- Ok alors un chocolat chaud et un cappuccino pour moi !

- Bien mesdemoiselles !

Nous prîmes une table près de la fenêtre.  
Je retirai juste ma veste et gardai mon écharpe,ne voulant pas aggraver ce rhume qui avait eu le malheur de vouloir m'attaquer.

- Alors ?

- C'est sympa ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était le genre d'endroit que tu fréquentais ! Lui dis-je.

- C'est pas le seul endroit que je fréquente ! Répliqua-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

- Et ça sous-entend ?

- Ca sous-entend que tu verras la semaine prochaine !

Je lui fis une grimace, puis continua à observer autour de moi.

- J'aime vraiment cet endroit ! Réitérai-je.

- Alors tant mieux ! Sourit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alex nous apporta le chocolat chaud et le cappuccino demandés.

- Pas la peine de payer cousine ! C'est offert par ces deux charmants jeunes hommes... juste là... Dit-il faisant un signe de l'index de l'autre côté.

Mon regard chercha alors les deux mystérieux gentlemen pas si mystérieux que ça, vue que mon doute se confirma.  
Sturridge nous fit un coucou, et en détournant le regard vers la personne qui lui faisait face, mes joues s'empourprèrent. Robert me sourit. Un jolie sourire qui me laissait voir ses petites canines qui depuis que je les avais remarqué, les trouvais mignonnes à croquer. Détail qui importait peu et paraissait peut-être stupide. De plus elles enjolivaient son sourire auquel j'y répondis, en essayant de paraitre tout à fait normale.  
Casey soupira.

- Encore lui ! Dit-elle à l'adresse de Tom.

- Ne sois pas si...

- Si quoi ?

- Froide... Terminai-je sans vouloir la vexer.

- J'suis pas froide !

- Hum oui bien sûr !

- Ooh Krista ! Rouspéta-t-elle.

- Bon on les invite à se joindre à nous ?

- Ah non hein ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à une table avec Sturridge !

- Il n'y aura pas que Tom à cette table, il y a moi aussi et Robert !

- Ca ne change rien !

- S'il te plait Casey ! Ca serait impoli de faire ça et pas très gentil. J'peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas voir Tom, mais il y a Robert... Et moi je m'entends bien avec eux,

je les trouve sympas. S'il te plait ! La suppliai-je.

Elle soupira derechef.

- D'accord ! T'as gagné !

- Merci !

Nous nous levâmes, et prîmes nos affaires ainsi que nos mugs pour aller à une table au centre plus grande. Je fis signe aux garçons de se joindre à nous. Ils ne se firent pas prier.

- Alors on fait une petite virée par Barnes les filles ? Nous demanda Tom en s'asseyant en face de Casey, qui déjà levait les yeux au ciel exaspérée.

- Ouais ! Casey habite Barnes, vue qu'elle était chez moi ce week-end, et bien on est venue ici histoire de prendre un peu l'air !

- Ahh vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que t'habiter ici ! Lui dit Tom.

- Ne me parle pas Sturridge ! Pour moi tu es invisible ! Répliqua-t-elle en buvant à sa tasse.

Je fis une petite grimace désolée à Tom, avant de me risquer au regard de Robert qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- Ca va ? Vous passez un bon week-end ? Nous demanda-t-il enfin sortant de son silence, en regardant Casey.

- Ouais ! Ca va ! A part le dossier de Bio qu'on a à préparer. Mais bon, c'est amusant et presque un loisir avec Krista ! C'est cool de bosser avec elle !

Il posa son regard sur moi, et aussitôt je baissai les yeux.

- Ouais, elle est très agréable ... Sur ce point...

- Pas que sur celui-ci ! Lui dit Casey.

Voilà ! Tout pour me faire rougir.

- Je n'en doute pas ! C'est rare de rencontrer des personnes qui sont à la fois si belle de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur... Rajouta-t-il.

J'osai lever les yeux vers lui, pour voir ce petit sourire d'enfant s'élargir sur son visage.

Tom se racla la gorge.

- Tu me le dis si on vous dérange toi et Krista !

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire, que je la trouve jolie ... en tant qu'ami !

- Hum... Si si !

- Ca c'est Sturridge ! Toujours à chercher la p'tite bête ! Rétorqua Casey.

Et moi j'étais là au milieu de tout ça.  
Une sonnerie de portable se mit à retentir.

- Ah ça ! C'est pour moi ! ! Nous dit Robert grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Excusez moi ! Il se leva pour aller dehors

_- Salut beauté..._ Décrocha-t-il amoureusement.

Pourquoi ai-je ressenti ce pincement au coeur ?

Tom soupira, une fois celui-ci disparu.

- Et voilà ! Ils vont encore s'engueuler, pour se rappeler, et se réconcilier ! Qu'est-ce que Rob fout avec cette sal*pe ! Grogna-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux, Casey ne dit rien et garda sa politique du silence avec Tom.

- Heu... Il l'aime... Non ? Me risquai-je.

- Pff n'importe quoi ! C'est plus de l'amour ça ! Il s'accroche à elle désespérément croyant qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Au fond il ne veut pas se l'avouer mais c'est mort ! Cette fille que dis-je, cette garce l'a trompé... Deux fois ! Ca faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble... Il lui a pardonné et je ne sais vraiment pas comment il a fait ! Elle se fout de sa gueule, elle n'en a rien à foutre de lui ! On évite d'ailleurs d'en parler, c'est source de disputes entre lui et moi !

Il avait dit tout ça sans respirer. Il prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer.

- L'amour rend aveugle ! Intervint Casey alors qu'elle tapotait nonchalamment sur les touches de son portable.

Tom eut un regard noir.

- Faire souffrir quelqu'un, je n'appelle pas ça de l'amour moi tu vois ! !

- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ce que tu fais avec toutes ces filles ? Quand tu couches avec elles et que tu les jettes ensuite hein ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Compare pas ! Là c'est l'histoire de deux ans, pas d'un soir...

- Ah oui ! Excuses moi ! J'avais oublié que monsieur ne s'engageait jamais !

- Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème Casey ?

- Il n'y en a pas ! Mis à part, le fait que tu sois un parfait salaud ! !

- Heu... Bon si on parlait de choses plus joyeuses hein ! ! Tentai-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Si melle Mcpherson faisait preuve de bonne volonté, elle verrait qui je suis vraiment ! Répliqua-t-il en ignorant ma remarque.

- Et bien moi je n'ai pas envie de faire connaissance avec un crétin comme toi tu vois !

- Heu s'il vous plait... Casey... Tom... On peut... Ils ne me laissèrent pas finir ma phrase.

- Puisqu'on en est là ! Dis moi tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ?

- Tu es vaniteux, imbu de toi même, coureur de jupons, frimeur, idiot et ...

- Attends attends ! Moi aussi j'en ai toute une liste sur toi, tu es coincée, insociable, égrie, fermée, désagréable, blessante, agressive...

- Bon ça va ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Je me casse ! ! ! Dit-elle en se levant.

Elle enfila rapidement sa veste.

- Casey attends ! Pars pas comme ça ! Lui criai-je. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde.

- Désolée, mais je le savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que je me retrouve là avec lui ! !

Elle dirigea vers la sortie.

- Casey attends moi ! J'arrive ! ! !

J'enfilai aussi ma veste.

- J'suis désolée Tom !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma belle ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a pourri l'ambiance !

- Excuse-la ! Bon heu on se voit demain en cours !

- Ouais !

- Dis au revoir de ma part à Robert ... Ah ! Et merci pour l'addition !

- De rien c'était un plaisir !  
Je lui souris et sortis précipitamment.

Juste au moment où je franchis la porte et m'éloignai dans l'intention de partir, on me saisit fermement la main. Je me retournai et vis le visage de Robert. Dans l'élan, mon autre main se plaqua contre son torse, et mon visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien.  
Il sourit en relevant un sourcil.

- Tu comptais t'échapper ? Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? M'interrogea-t-il espiègle.

- Heu ... Je rentre... Soufflai-je.

Je m'éloignai ensuite de lui.

- Déjà ?

Il ne lâcha pas ma main, au contraire il la prit plus fermement dans la sienne d'une manière pourtant si délicate.

- Je dois rattrapper Casey. Ils se sont un peu pris la tête avec Tom et elle est parti furieuse !

- Aie !

- bon je te laisse ! En plus, je dois me rappeler de l'endroit où elle s'est garée !

- Attends tu vas te perdre là ! Tu ne connais pas le quartier. Je vais venir avec toi, laisse moi juste le temps de prévenir Tom !

J'hochai la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Il s'en alla le prévenir et ressortit à peine une minute plus tard.

- Il reste ici et m'attend ...

- Ok !

- On y va ?

- Oui !

Je m'entrelaçai moi-même pour essayer de me réchauffer, il faisait plus froid que tout à l'heure.  
Nous commençâmes à descendre la rue tranquillement.

- Tu as froid ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Juste un p'tit peu !

- Je le sens aussi... Bizarre le froid arrive tôt cette année !

- Ooh c'est pas votre petit hiver qui me fera peur crois moi ! Il fait plus froid en Islande et plus longtemps aussi !

- Oui c'est d'ailleurs pour ça, que tes jolies petites lèvres grelottent ! Se moqua-t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue.

- J'ai un début de rhume ! Me justifiai-je.

Il rit.

- Allez viens là !

Il me tendit son bras, et je me rapprochai de lui. Son bras entoura mes épaules, et son torse dégagea alors une douce chaleur, qui passa au travers de ses vêtements, et me fit sentir mieux.  
Un de mes bras passA autour de sa taille, et ma main alla se nicher dans la poche de sa veste où je rencontrai la sienne toute chaude qui y était déjà. Il les mêlèrent alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.  
Il me sourit.

- Pour que tu es encore moins froid ! Murmura-t-il.

Mon autre main se nicha dans la poche de ma propre veste.  
C'était un geste amical et serviable. Mes lèvres cessèrent de grelotter, et ma tête reposait contre son coeur.  
Soit j'hallucinais, soit il s'emballait et battait plus fort que la moyenne.  
Je choisir de ne pas y faire attention.

Nous descendions toujours la rue,lorsque je vis la voiture de Casey remonter et s'arrêter à notre niveau.

- Ah la voilà !

Ma main quitta la sienne et notre étreinte prit fin.

- Ouais ! Sourit-il espiègle.

- Merci d'être venu avec moi et d'avoir joué au radiateur humain !

Il rit, et fit glisser ses doigts dans sa tignasse en baissant la tête.

- C'était avec plaisir Kris !

- Alors à demain ! Rougis-je.

- A demain... Soignes toi bien surtout ! Et n'hésites pas à m'appeller si tu as de nouveau froid et que tu as besoin d'une paire de bras ... Amicale ... pour te réchauffer !

Je lui souris une dernière fois, suivie d'un coucou lointain.  
Il me regarda m'éloigner avant de partir à son tour.

J'ouvris la portière côté passager et m'installai.

- Hey ça va ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Ouais ! Répondit-elle doucement.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Casey tu as pleuré ?

- Non ça va pas ou quoi ! Moi pleurer pour cet imbécile de Sturridge ! Tenta-t-elle de me faire croire.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer... Si tu veux m'en parler... J'suis là...

Elle me sourit et renifla une dernière fois en reprenant sa respiration.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez enlacés comme ça avec Robert ? Changea-t-elle de conversation en affichant un air coquin.

Je rougis.

- Oh heu ... il me réchauffait parce que j'avais un peu froid, c'est tout.

- Ahh ! Fit-elle avec son sourire en coin.

Je ne voulus pas m'étaler sur le sujet et nous rentrâmes à Kensington dans le silence.

J'en voulais un peu à Casey pour son comportement,et sa manière de réagir si brusquement envers Tom, mais ne lui en fis pas part.

[ . . . ]

En s'arrêtant devant la maison, elle respira et me dit ;

- Désolée Krista !

- De ?

- Pour tout à l'heure ! D'avoir réagi comme ça... C'était un peu con !

- Je te le confirme ! Mais bon Tom n'aurait pas dû te dire toutes ces choses aussi ! Avouai-je.

- Il a raison de toute manière ! Elle baissa la tête.

- Hey non ! Ne dis pas ça Casey ! Dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

- Tom a réagi sous le coup de la colère. On dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas dans ces états là ! Tu es une fille super ! Et sans toi, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti ! Ne crois pas toutes ces conneries ! Tu es une fille formidable, qui a beaucoup à apporter aux gens !

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

- Et crois moi c'est vrai ! Allez cesse de t'attrister pour des bêtises qu'a dites Tom ! Je te parie qu'il viendra s'excuser demain !

Elle rit !

- Sturridge ne s'excusera jamais Krista ! Je connais ce genre de mec. Robert à la limite se serait excusé, et sur le champ, c'est un type super... mais pas Sturridge, ce n'est pas dans son caractère !

- Ne le juge pas trop vite Casey ! Tu pourrais avoir des surprises avec lui, et je sais ce que je dis, même si je ne le connais pas vraiment après tout !

- Ouais ben on verra ! Pour l'instant, cet imbécile n'existe plus !

Je soupirai.

- Bon on descend ?

- Ouais...

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, partîmes vers la maison et montâmes directement à ma chambre.

- J'suis désolée d'avoir gâché la sortie !

- C'est bon ! C'est oublié !

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Un peu plus de 17 heures.

- Oula ! Bon je vais prendre mes affaires et rentrer. C'était vraiment un super week-end merci ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un week-end comme celui ci entres filles !

- On recommence quand tu veux !

- Ouais et cette fois on inverse !

- Ok !

Elle rangea ses affaires et je la raccompgnai à sa voiture avant de nous dire au revoir.

En m'affalant sur mon lit, je tombai nez à nez avec ma veste ... Elle sentait Robert.  
J'eus un faible sourire à cette pensée. Il était vraiment adorable. je repensais à ce que Casey et Tom m'avaient raconté à propos de lui et sa petite amie. J'avais de la peine pour lui, mais il avait l'air tellement heureux pourtant avec elle ! Et si elle jouait, si elle le manipulait, cette fille là ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être avec un garçon aussi gentil, intelligent, doux, drôle, attentionné ...

Quant à moi, je commençais à me sentir un peu plus intégrée à cette nouvelle vie, mais ne nous avançons pas trop. Le mal du pays, ça ne disparait pas comme ça du jour au lendemain ...


End file.
